The Accomplice
by MakeupGirl
Summary: Kaoru finds herself transported back in time while working on a history project. Much to her surprise, she finds herself in the position of working as Battousai's accomplice. Will she be able to find her way back, or will she find a reason to stay?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Just a quick note--the grammatical errors made in the beginning by the mother are intentional. This story takes place in America, and the mother has a strong Japanese accent and horrible English grammar. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Now, Kaoru, this important." Kaoru rolled her eyes and glared at her mother. She rested her chin on her balled fist and stared in boredom at the large chart her mother presented before her. Her mother let out a frustrated sigh and put the chart facedown on the table, crossing her arms irately across her chest.

"Kaoru, you hate learn this, but it important. Is your history. Is important stories to be pass down from generation to generation. Then our ancestors never be forgotten." Kaoru's cheek slipped off of her fist and her head dropped to the table, resulting in a rather loud _thunk_ as her head connected with the cold, smooth wood. Sometimes Kaoru hated her mother's awful English. It was so embarrassing to have a mother who couldn't speak correctly. Sometimes she said the _worst_ things.

"Mom, I just don't like this stuff. This is what history teachers are for, not moms. You're not supposed to torture me with this stuff. You're supposed to tell me to clean my room like normal parents do. Leave teaching to the teachers. It's their job to make it difficult for us." Kaoru's voice came out muffled by the table. Her mother sighed again and shook her head sadly.

"You don't get, do you? We forget the past, how we learn for future?" Kaoru stood up impatiently, scraping her chair across the marble floor.

"Mom, I'm not planning on changing the world, so I really don't care. There's not much I can learn from this, so why bother?" Kaoru rushed off to her room and shut the door resolutely behind her, heavily exhaling in her frustration. Her mother was just so stubborn, always insisting she learn about her ancestors and their past. She honestly didn't care. She'd rather be out with her friends at the moment, hanging out at the mall or simply talking in the park. She was already eighteen; she was just waiting for graduation in a month before she could finally free herself of her mother's hold on her and move out. She wanted to go to New York and become a journalist. It had always been her dream.

Kaoru flipped open her diary and entered a hasty, anger-filled entry for the day.

_Once again, my mother insists I learn about my ancestors. I really don't see why it matters. They're dead, I'm alive, so I should be doing some living, right? Not dwelling on the past of some dead people I don't even know. Sometimes my mother makes me so mad, she just wastes my time with this pointless stuff. Who honestly cares what happened to my great great great great grandfather?!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey, Kamiya!" Kaoru spun as she heard her name. A wide grin broke across her face as she realized it was her best friend, Megumi. Megumi Takani always sympathized with Kaoru about the ancestral history aspect of her life, since Megumi's mother was always pushing Megumi to learn more about her ancestors too. Both of their parents were afraid their precious children were becoming too "American-ized" from attending a public school.

"Hey, have another run-in with the parental unit?" Megumi asked condescendingly. Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh and nodded twice.

"I honestly don't understand why I really need to learn it. I mean, as if we don't honestly learn enough boring history here!" She said sarcastically. Megumi giggled and they entered their history class together.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru, Miss Takani," said the history teacher, Hiko Seijuro coldly. Kaoru and Megumi faked respective bows and giggled all the way to their seats at their cleverness.

"All right class," began Mr. Seijuro once the bell had rung, "New project!" The class gave a collective groan, which made Mr. Seijuro smile. He always enjoyed the pain of his students.

"I want each of you to research a specific era or period of time in a different country. I expect a ten-page paper and an in-class presentation on it. The country and time period will be assigned, so you may not pick your own, nor may you swap with your friend. I will have them noted down here, so I will know if you change with someone else." Kaoru cast a horrified glance at Megumi and then raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Seijuro said, acknowledging Kaoru's raised hand.

"Mr. Seijuro, can we do this in partners, or is this individual?" Mr. Seijuro smirked at her.

"Single, please, Miss Kamiya. I expect you all to do your own work." Kaoru groaned and slid down in her seat, her hands covering her face.

"I don't have _time_ for this," she muttered to Megumi. Megumi nodded supportively.

"Miss Kamiya!" Mr. Seijuro yelled, causing Kaoru to jump. She blushed and glanced up at him sheepishly.

"Yes, sir?" she asked timidly.

"You must research the time period involving the revolution that caused the end of the Edo era in Japan." Kaoru groaned. Mr. Seijuro raised an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. "Is there a problem, Miss Kamiya?" he asked, his voice sounding strained as he forced himself to sound pleasant.

"No, sir. My mother has just been trying to make me learn about our ancestors in that time period. I was hoping for something different, is all." Mr. Seijuro smirked.

"Well, if you're already an expert on it, I expect an _exceptional_ report and presentation from you," he said triumphantly. Kaoru groaned inwardly this time, not wanting to give Mr. Seijuro the satisfaction of knowing how much he was torturing her. He continued to give each student their assignments and dismissed the class.

"I hate him," Megumi stated blatantly once they had reached the sanctuary of the hallways. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break. He gave you World War Two in Germany. How hard is that? I got stuck with the one thing that will make my mother _flip_." Megumi shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Well then, I hate him for you," she said smugly with a sly grin. Kaoru chuckled and turned to open her locker, letting out a long, weary sigh.

"Mom, do you have any documents on-" Kaoru hesitated. She wasn't sure she really wanted to ask her mother about her project, but she could do it easily if her mother knew everything.

"For what?" he mother called out of the kitchen. Kaoru stepped out of the living room and into the kitchen, watching her mother cook a traditional Japanese dinner. Kaoru scrunched her nose.

"Why can't we ever eat regular American food?" Kaoru asked darkly. Her mother glanced over her shoulder and laughed.

"Regular American food? Only food America manage to produce on own is hotdog and casserole. Everything else twisted, fattened, sweetened, deep-fried version food from other country." Kaoru smirked.

"All right, I'll give you that. But why always the Japanese food?" Her mom stared at her for a long moment.

"It make me sad you rebel against heritage. My mother to make me Japanese food all the time when I little. I love it. I love listen to all story of samurais." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Mother, not right now. We can argue later. Anyways, I came in here to ask if you had any documents or recorded information on- uh- the end of the Edo era and the beginning of the Meiji era." Her mother's face began to glow.

"Oh, I have ton!" she squealed, immediately dropping her cooking utensils and rushing off to her office. Kaoru rolled her eyes and trudged after her.

"Here. Entire drawer full of stuff from era. Why you so interested?"

"It's not interest, its obligation. I have to do a project on the stuff."

"When it due? It take while to get through stuff." Kaoru eyed the large jam-packed cabinet drawer and immediately agreed with her mother.

"Actually- it's in a week. I kind of… procrastinated a little." Her mother folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Kaoru, how many time I tell you to not put thing off?"

"Like a million, but that's not going to help me now. So can you pull out the major, important stuff?"

"What you want do it on?" Kaoru shrugged.

"Anything of remote interest." Her mother sighed.

"I have document not many other possess on underground dealing in Kyoto, Japan." Despite herself, Kaoru found that her interest was peaked with that.

"What exactly is that?" she asked slowly.

"Darker dealing that hidden from people and government. There little to no document kept on underground dealing. I one of lucky ones who happen to obtain few. Some involve figurehead in government work against own co-worker. It to be end of age of samurai, but were hitokiri, assassins. Shadow assassins what they called. No one know who they are, left no witness. They carry out mission to assassinate rival political figurehead who stood in way. It very dark time. No one sure if family safe. Being on wrong street at wrong time result in death."

"I'll take that," Kaoru said, wanting to know more, even though the warning signal was blaring in her head that she needed to stop. Her mother skimmed through the files and handed her a large folder.

"Here. Give back to me when you done." Her mother smiled sweetly, and Kaoru knew that smile was because she knew Kaoru was finally interested in some of their history. Kaoru took a deep breath and dashed up to her room.

* * *

"Blah, blah, blah…" Kaoru said, flipping through papers. It had sounded much more exciting when her mother had explained it all. The writing was boring and there weren't very many details. Mostly names and positions of government different people held. She couldn't find any of the underground paperwork her mother had talked about. Everything so far had been simply records of major historical facts during that time. She wouldn't have been surprised if her mother had simply handed her the entire folder on the Edo era so that she would absorb some of the information while looking through it.

Kaoru pushed aside half of the stack she had barely glanced at and pulled up the next sheet of paper in front of her. She lifted it up in the light, noticing that it was different looking than all of the other plain white documents. It was slightly yellowed, with fancy calligraphy and Japanese characters along the side. The writing was all in Japanese characters, but someone had written in an English translation underneath each sentence.

Kaoru skimmed down the page with her eyes, looking for anything interesting. It seemed like it was just another list of names.

Her eyes stopped suddenly on one particular name. It stood out from all the rest, jumping out at her from the page, causing flares in her mind to go up, telling her it was important.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the name again, unsure if she had read it wrong. She hadn't.

_Kamiya Kaoru, shadow accomplice to the Choshu organization. _

Kaoru lifted the paper up to the light to make sure she had read it right. She had. There was nothing wrong with the light or her eyes. There was actually a person named Kaoru Kamiya that had been an underground shadow assassin.

_Not necessarily assassin, _she thought to herself. _It says accomplice, not assassin. _Those words didn't bring much comfort to her. Her mother must have known that this person existed, she knew everything about Japanese history. She was a historian, for goodness sake! She knew what she was doing when she named Kaoru as a baby. But why on earth had she named her after an assassin?

Kaoru shook her head and read on.

_Hitokiri Battousai. _

Kaoru frowned. All of the names had been followed by an explanation of who the person was and what they did. But this name was blank beside it. It was simply the name. And it wasn't an ordinary name. Her mother had said that hitokiri meant assassin. So in translation, Hitokiri Battousai meant Assassin Battousai. But even then, Battousai wasn't a very common name either. It didn't even sound like a name.

She read further, wondering if there were any clues as to who this person was. She noticed that beside the name was a drawn in asterisk. She allowed her eyes to fall to the bottom of the page, where a small asterisk rested beside a short paragraph that appeared to have been scrawled in many years after the document was first made.

_*This was not the real name of the man, no one who remains knows of his true identity. The legendary Battousai was a shadow assassin for the Choshu clan, their best hitokiri. The name was feared throughout Japan, the sole cause of most of the frightening stories of the Edo era. History has it that just before the end of the fall of the Edo era, the legendary manslayer disappeared without a trace, apparently giving up his hitokiri ways. No one knows what became of him. _

Kaoru gave an involuntary shiver after reading this. A man who was so feared, his name made people scared out of their wits. There was so much mystery around this man, it intrigued Kaoru. She knew what she was writing her paper on now.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru spun around and glared at her mother, standing innocently in her doorway.

"Yes?" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Dinner ready!" her mother sang. Kaoru sighed.

"I'm not hungry, Mother, I'm working on my report." Her mother grinned like a silly teenager and bounced into the room.

"Anything interest?" she asked curiously. Kaoru sighed. She wasn't going to be able to keep it from her mother.

"Actually, yes," she admitted, turning her spinning desk chair to face her mother who was sitting Indian style on Kaoru's full size bed.

"See? There interesting stuff," her mother said teasingly. "You need help? What you find?" Kaoru bit her lip and lifted up the beautiful page of names and history.

"Have you ever heard of a shadow accomplice of the Choshu clan named Kamiya Kaoru?" Her mother smiled slowly and nodded her head.

"Yes. She your great-great-great grandmother. I name you after her." Kaoru frowned.

"Why did you name me after an assassin?" she asked incredulously. Her mother frowned.

"No, she not assassin! She shadow _accomplice_, there difference. She work with legendary Battousai the manslayer," her mother said in a hushed voice, as if by speaking loudly about the feared man would bring his evil spirit to haunt them. Once again, Kaoru found herself interested.

"She worked with the Hitokiri Battousai?" Kaoru asked in surprise. Her mother nodded.

"Not much known about her. She killed by own people before start of Meiji Era. Would be in 1867."

"Who killed her?" Kaoru asked in a hushed voice.

"No one know. I think it Battousai. No one suppose to know who he is, but she work with him long time. I think she know too much, and end of revolution drawing near, so he kill her." Kaoru gulped.

"But- why? It says here that he disappeared shortly before the end of the revolution, and the dates are so close. I mean- her death date and his disappearance date. Why would he suddenly give up his hitokiri ways but still kill her?"

"He not to want anyone to know about past. She let others know and people be out to get him. If he give up his ways. People shrink back in fear of him. He frightening."

"How do you know all of this? It doesn't say it in the documents," Kaoru pointed out. Her mother grinned slyly.

"I know. It pass down from generation to generation. Only you and I know happen in Japan at time." Kaoru shuddered involuntarily.

"Well, um, I've decided to do my project on the legendary Battousai," Kaoru said, collecting her thoughts and trying to hint to her mother that she wanted some privacy to research.

"Is interesting, but is difficult. Everything guesses and hypotheses about him. No one sure what happen with him." Kaoru sighed, but inside she really wanted to know what had happened. She knew she could figure it out, if she had the right resources.

"I think I'll still try," she said determinedly. Her mother smiled and patted her back before leaving the room. Kaoru stared back at the beautiful page and the name seared her eyes.

_Hitokiri Battousai._

_

* * *

  
_

Kaoru could hear her mother calling her. She could also tell that she had placed a blanket over her hunched shoulders. Kaoru knew she was asleep. Yet it was as if she were watching herself. She had slumped against her desk, her cheek pressed against the beautiful page of names, her eyes shut lightly in sleep. The blanket her mother had draped over her shoulders hung around her, but her body still trembled from something other than the cold. She wasn't quite sure what was causing her trembles, but it frightened her. And all the time, a single name floated around her mind, the name appearing behind her eyelids.

_Hitokiri Battousai. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kamiya. Kamiya! KAMIYA!" Kaoru opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus them on her surroundings. The sound of the voice and the smells of her room were not familiar to her. Slowly her eyes began to focus and she realized she was not in her own room. She sat up quickly and glanced around a small, traditional Japanese room, complete with sliding paper doors and floor mats for beds. She wanted to scream. This was probably one of her mother's cruel jokes.

"Kamiya! Katsura wants you immediately." Kaoru heard a cold voice coming through the paper-thin walls. She rose quickly and scrambled to the door, trying to slide it open quickly but failing entirely. She jammed it and shoved quickly, accidentally tearing part of it.

"Dang paper, haven't stupid people heard of concrete?" She muttered under her breath and glanced up to see whom the cold voice had come from. Her breath caught in her throat as she lifted her gaze to a handsome, red-haired man with startlingly gold eyes. He wasn't much taller than her, but he was intimidating all the same. He had a very feminine face, other than the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and his red hair was long and held up in a high ponytail.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked, trying to sound calmer than she actually was. He was standing directly outside her paper room, so when she had stepped out of the flimsy walls they were mere inches apart. She could smell his scent, and he smelled deliciously good, like he had on some expensive cologne. If it weren't for the fact that he was wearing the most hideous baggy clothes she had ever seen, he would have been perfect. And the scowl. He needed to lose the scowl.

"Don't play games, girl," he growled in a low, threatening voice.

"I'm not," Kaoru bristled at his referral to her as a girl. She put her hands on her hips and challenged him with her glare. He seemed startled for a moment, but his mask of indifference was quickly pasted on his face again.

"Katsura wants to see you. You were supposed to have had a meeting with him at dawn, but you missed it to..." he glanced down at my disheveled appearance and let out a disgusted snort, "sleep in." Kaoru felt entirely confused now.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, shaking her head slowly back and forth. "I have no clue who this Katsura guy is, I had no idea about any 'meeting,' and what the heck is with this paper room? Did my mother pay you to do this to me? Is this some sick joke of hers?" She cried out in exasperation. The man did not seem amused and started to walk away.

"I suggest you prepare yourself quickly. Katsura does not like to be kept waiting, no matter if you have amnesia or delusions," he called over his shoulder, just loud enough for Kaoru to hear. She folded her arms across her chest and watched him walk away before a thought occurred to her.

"Hey. Hey you!" She shouted after him. He slowed his walking but did not stop. Kaoru guessed that was as good of a response as she was going to get. "I don't even know who you are!" The man stopped at this and turned around with a smirk.

"Most would be fortunate for that. In your case, however, it would not be wise to forget who you are working for, Miss Kamiya Kaoru. Even if you are only a shadow accomplice." He turned and started to walk away.

"I still don't know your name!" She shouted pitifully after him. She heard him chuckle darkly from the end of the hall. He turned slightly and bowed his head in her direction.

"Not many do, Miss Kamiya, but it would be wise for you to know when you're running around with a manslayer." Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply and felt faint, but by the time she had collected herself enough to respond, he was gone.

* * *

Kaoru was sure she was dreaming. There could be no other explanation for it. After researching for so long about the mysterious Battousai and finding nothing, her mind had decided to be creative and create what she thought he would be like in her dreams. She had to admit, he was much more handsome than she had ever anticipated, even for her dreams. She had expected her imagination to create someone much more fierce, someone that had the look of a killer in his eyes. The Battousai had none of that.

He was very cold, and also very rude, she decided. And since this was only a dream, it would not matter if she was rude back, or if she acted however she wanted. She wouldn't cower in fear from everyone- it wasn't real, after all. With that thought, she slid the door to her room shut and walked aimlessly down the hall.

* * *

"Do you know where Katsura is?" Kaoru asked loudly. The man she had questioned looked at her strangely, as if she should know where this man was. He turned away and continued talking to his friend. Kaoru sighed. She had asked several people in the small, crowded lounge, and all of them had the same response. They all gave her that weird stare, letting her know that if she were here, she should know where Katsura was. Kaoru sighed and looked around. Stupidly, a smile spread across her face, even though she knew the sight of _him_ shouldn't make her smile. It should make her cringe in fear and want to run away to hide.

Kaoru skipped across the room, causing several eyes to stare at her as she sauntered over to Battousai. She smiled wittily at him and tried her best to be appealing so he would be nicer. He only glared at her over the top of his sake.

"I know, I know," she said holding up her hands defensively at his look. "I know I'm supposed to be meeting with Katsura, but nobody here will tell me where he is! How can I see him if I don't know where he is? Hm? You should have been more specific with your instructions this morning," she chastised him. She heard the collective intake of breath; it was almost as if every inhale combined together had created a wind in the room. Everyone was silent and watching for Battousai's reaction.

"He's back there," Battousai muttered, motioning to a door behind where he sat on the floor with his sake. Kaoru smiled cutely and glanced at the door. It was a simple, wooden door.

"Thank you, Battousai. Will I see you later?" she asked conversationally. She could feel everyone's stares on her back. She didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with Battousai, as everyone feared him, so she supposed being friendly and amiable would help in the friendship category.

"Battousai, are you going to let that little girl talk to you like that?" a man behind her growled. Kaoru spun with wide eyes to stare at a large, dirty man who looked like he was made entirely out of muscle. Kaoru gulped subconsciously.

"Talk like what?" she asked, noting the quaver in her voice. "I was just asking a question." The man grabbed the front of her flowing, Japanese clothing and hauled her closer. Kaoru gulped once more.

"No one speaks to Battousai like that. Not any of us men, not Katsura, not puny, little girls like you." Kaoru felt someone behind her and tensed, afraid that someone else was about to show her how she should talk to Battousai.

"Put her down, Genji." His cold voice was like that of an angel's at the moment. Genji immediately released Kaoru and shuffled away, not wanting to provoke the manslayer. Battousai glared at him for a moment before turning his burning stare on Kaoru. She shrunk under his gaze and tried to give a weak smile.

"Sorry," she whispered softly. Battousai jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the door to Katsura's office and Kaoru nodded once before running around him to the door.

"Hey, Missy, you forgot to bow!" someone shouted at her. Kaoru froze and turned around to see all of the men watching her. Battousai took a gulp of his sake and looked bored.

"Sorry, gentlemen, I bow to _no one_," she said testily with a smirk. Then Kaoru turned on her heel and slammed the wooden door behind her.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Kamiya, punctual, I see. I shall remember that for future reference." Kaoru wanted to snort with laughter at this, but she put a hand to her mouth to stop herself. Something told her this man was not someone to mess with. He was a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes, a short beard and a little mustache. It was not his physical appearance that was intimidating; it was the feel of the atmosphere around him. It was tense, and as soon as Kaoru had entered the room, she knew this man was one that demanded respect and obedience. Kaoru felt obliged to give him neither.

"Sit, Miss Kamiya," the man directed her, pointing to a small tatami mat on the floor. Kaoru glanced down at it and smirked.

"You honestly expect me to sit on _that_ thing?" she asked incredulously with a small laugh. "You've got to be kidding me." Katsura frowned.

"Obviously, something has occurred, otherwise you would not treat me so lightly," he said tartly. Kaoru grinned.

"Catch on quickly, don't you? Actually, to tell you the truth, I have no clue who you are, or anyone else here for that matter. I have no clue where I even _am_! I'm assuming I am dreaming, because Battousai has been dead for nearly two hundred years now, and yet there he is, standing outside this room." Kaoru laughed and shook her head. "I honestly am very confused and just want to wake up now." Katsura paused for a moment and then burst out laughing, clutching at his sides and bending over, as if Kaoru had caused him a great deal of amusement.

"Let me refresh your memory then, shall I?" he asked, calming down. He kneeled on the mat before him and motioned for Kaoru to kneel also. She wrinkled her nose in distaste but kneeled anyway. "You work for me, Katsura Kogoro, for the Choshu clan. I tell you what to do and you do it, no questions asked. You are my shadow. You follow my orders, and my orders alone. And my specific orders for the time being are to help Battousai, whom, I assure you, is quite alive and not dead for two hundred years. You are also instructed to follow his instructions, remain by his side, help him, and report back to me weekly. Even if you have had a brain lapse, which I suppose is a good enough excuse, though highly unimaginative, I must add, there is no excuse for laziness or carelessness, unless you would like to get yourself killed." Kaoru frowned.

"Excuse me, _sir_," she spat out, like it was a dirty word, "I don't remember any of this. I honestly don't know who any of you are, what I'm doing, where I am, and I certainly do not ever remember being asked to follow that ice block you call a man." Katsura laughed again, though he stopped much quicker than before.

"Well you know now; you must follow Himura and do what he tells you." Kaoru frowned.

"Who's Himura?" She asked, confusion filling her mind. Katsura sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You honestly do not remember any of this?" he sighed in frustration. Kaoru shook her head adamantly.

"Himura Battousai. Hitokiri Battousai. The manslayer. Battousai. Memorize those names, for those are the ones you will hear, unless he deems you worthy enough to know his actual name."

"What's his actual name?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Now, now, missy, let's not be hasty," Katsura chided, wagging his finger at me. "Himura has an assignment tonight, on which you will assist him. Dispose of evidence, standard procedure."

"Standard procedure?" Kaoru asked warily.

"Just do what Himura tells you," Katsura sighed, waving her away. Kaoru stood up to leave.

"You forgot to bow, Kamiya," he corrected her.

"If you missed my little speech out there, I bow for no one," Kaoru said with a playful smile. Her smile disappeared upon seeing the look on Katsura's face.

"You bow for your superiors, Kamiya." His tone left no room for argument. Kaoru bowed awkwardly and straightened up, feeling humiliated.

"You need to work on that," Katsura said absentmindedly, waving her away once more. Kaoru rolled her eyes and opened the door, stepping out into the lounge filled with muscular men.

Kaoru scanned the crowd for Battousai and spotted his red hair by the bar. He turned as Kaoru started to walk toward him and sighed visibly.

"Hi, Himura," Kaoru said happily, using the name Katsura had given her. Battousai's eyes flashed dangerously and he glared threateningly at her.

"Do not call me that," he growled. Kaoru was taken aback by his sudden hostility. Even in her dreams, he was very frightening.

"Okay. Sorry, Battousai. I just think the other one sounds much nicer."

"Exactly. So stick to Battousai." Kaoru shrugged and followed him as he walked to an empty bench and sat down slowly, sipping his sake. Kaoru jumped onto the bench next to him and smiled, watching him. He glanced out of the corners of his eyes at her but remained silent.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" she asked curiously. He only glared at her. "So, Katsura tells me I'm supposed to help you tonight on some mission or assignment or whatever. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, so you're going to have to tell me." Battousai stood up quickly and started to leave the lounge. Kaoru bounded after him, not wanting to be left alone with all those men.

"So, what _is_ your real name?" she asked curiously. "Katsura told me that you were called Hitokiri Battousai, which I already knew from the documents, and then there was Battousai the manslayer, which my mother told me, then Katsura said Himura Battousai… I never read about that one…" Battousai stopped and whirled around to face Kaoru. He looked angry.

"Where did you read this?" he asked dangerously. Kaoru gulped involuntarily. "There are supposed to be no documents on me. Where are you getting this information?" Kaoru sighed.

"Um… if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me," she said slowly. Her dream was turning out to be extremely complicated.

"Just say it." Kaoru glanced around and saw a few people walking around the small building.

"Can we go somewhere more private? I don't want others to hear." Battousai sighed and started walking again. They ended up inside a small building, and Battousai opened one of the sliding paper doors. Kaoru found herself in the same room she woke up in. Battousai closed the door behind them.

"Explain," was the only prompting he gave Kaoru. Kaoru sat down on the flat bed on the floor she had slept in.

"Well, I honestly _didn't _know who anyone was," she started slowly, "because I'm not from here. I mean- I live in… the future. I know how corny that sounds, but its true. I live in the year 2000 in America. I've never been to Japan before in my life. I'm assuming I'm dreaming now, because none of this makes any sense to me." Kaoru stared at her hands as she talked, afraid to look at Battousai. "I had to do this project for my history class on the end of the Edo era and the beginning of the Meiji era in Japan. My mother is a historian, so she has all sorts of documents and papers about practically _everything_. So I decided to do my report on the underworld workings of Japan, when I came across my ancestor's name, Kamiya Kaoru. The document said she was a shadow accomplice for the Choshu clan. Then underneath her name was… yours. But there was nothing there, other than a small notation at the bottom, which said not much was known about you. It said that simply your name caused people to fear, and most stories about how awful it was in Japan at that time came from the idea of you.

"I asked my mother if she knew anything about you, and she said that all she knew was that when the Edo era was ending and the Meiji era was starting, you disappeared, giving up your assassin ways. Around the same time you left, my namesake was killed. My mother assumes you were the one to kill her, since she worked with you and died when you left." Kaoru glanced up at Battousai, ready to see him laughing or perhaps scowling at her. Instead he was looking at her as if contemplating what she was saying.

"And when was this end of the revolution?" he asked evenly.

"1867," Kaoru recited. Battousai sucked in his breath. "What?" she asked anxiously. "What year is it now?"

"1866," he said. Kaoru nodded slowly.

"So it's almost the end."

"Tell me, why did I leave?" Battousai asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"No one knows. There's not much on you, trust me, I'm doing my report on you. Most papers say that they _assume_ you were tired of being an assassin and decided to give it up. So you disappeared- and that's the last of anything on you. No one knows."

"Assuming you are correct, that gives me one year to finish my assignments." Battousai sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the paper walls. "Only one more year in hell." Kaoru frowned.

"What? I thought you liked this stuff. Why else would you do it?" Battousai shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no. I am probably the only man here who does not enjoy spilling other people's blood. I am only in this life as payment."

"I don't understand," Kaoru said softly.

"When I was young, my parents were killed. I was sold as a slave and trained in swordsmanship. Katsura spotted me on a training ground one day and bought me from my masters. I am technically a free man now, but I am still in Katsura's servitude. I cannot leave him."

"Why not?" Kaoru asked angrily. Killing was an awful thing to do.

"I know too much. Besides, I am their best shadow assassin. They would kill me before I could escape. But if what you say is true, then I only have one year left of servitude before I can escape." He grinned and stood up quickly.

"I suppose you know too much now," he said thoughtfully, and I held my breath. He caught my worried glance and chuckled darkly. "Do not worry, I will not kill you. But you may not repeat this information to anyone. And though I speak to you lightly now, you may not refer to me as closely in public as you do here." Kaoru nodded obediently.

"Wait- Battousai?" He turned at the doorway and glanced down at Kaoru.

"Yes?"

"Since I know so much now… can I ask what your real name is?" He chuckled darkly once more.

"You may ask… but you will not receive an answer." And then he was gone.

* * *

Battousai held a finger to his lips, silencing Kaoru before she even had a chance to ask her question. She sighed and followed quietly behind him. He drew out his sword, unsheathing the glinting silver metal in the moonlight, and it sent a shiver down Kaoru's spine. She tore her eyes away from the formidable weapon and focused on the group of people leaving the building before them.

"I want you to go find out which one is Kanryu Takeda," Battousai mumbled quietly in the darkness to Kaoru. "Find him, and lead away the others. Katsura wants as few victims as possible." Kaoru nodded and sauntered out into the dark street. She spotted the group of five men, all deathly silent, with four men standing in a circle around one man. She assumed the man in the middle would be Kanryu, and the other men were his bodyguards.

"Hey, Miss, do we know you?" called Kanryu. Kaoru laughed to herself. She saw how the four bodyguards were eyeing her lustfully, so she decided to play the situation in her favor. She swayed as if she were influenced by sake and giggled flirtatiously, sidling up close to one of the bodyguards.

"Hey, Missy, what are you doing tonight?" he asked thickly. Kaoru felt disgusted inside; this man was repulsive to her, but she couldn't let that show.

"Nothing much… I was just out looking for a little fun…" She giggled again and dropped her purse. "Oopsies…" she giggled again. The bodyguard bent over to retrieve her purse for her. She grabbed his large hand that he reached out to pick up her purse with and tried to tug him away from the group. The man looked back at the four others and Kanryu shrugged. He sensed no danger, and so he felt it was fine to allow one of his bodyguards to have some fun for the night. Kaoru giggled and batted her eyelashes at the man, leading him away seductively into a nearby alley. Once in the alley, she brought out her wooden bokken and smashed the man over the head. She waited a few minutes before exiting the alley and coming back to the group of men. They all watched her warily now.

"Hey, Miss, what happened to the other guy?" Kanryu asked. Kaoru giggled and pretended to fan herself with her hand.

"Oh, him? Well, I think he was a little tipsy, if you know what I mean, and he wasn't very much fun once he collapsed. Not fun at all. Now how am I supposed to have fun tonight?" she pouted, crossing her arms, scanning the group of men. She eyed another one of the bodyguards, a man to Kanryu's left. She smiled flirtatiously and beckoned to him with one hand.

"Can you help me have fun?" she simpered. She sounded completely fake to herself, but it seemed to be working on the men. He followed her straightaway into the alley, and she released her bokken on him also, knocking him out and lying him beside his companion in the dark alley. She was running out of ideas. She wasn't sure how to get away with the second man disappearing. She took a deep breath and headed back towards the three men left.

"Now where's the other one?" Kanryu asked suspiciously.

"Well…" Kaoru drawled, "I was just thinking… it's more fun when there's more people you know… why limit yourself to only one person when you can have two or three?" Kaoru felt disgusting, but it was the only thing she could think of. One of the bodyguards immediately leapt up and followed her to the alley. She unleashed the bokken on him and laid him beside his comrades.

"Sorry, guys," she apologized to their unconscious forms. She shuffled back out to the two remaining men, her head drooping lazily.

"Now where are the others?" Kanryu asked suspiciously.

"I don't know… do you know where I am?" Kaoru asked, trying to make herself look as confused as possible. "Who are you? I don't know what you are talking about. What am I doing here? Do I know you?" The final bodyguard stood and took her arm, trying to steady her. Kaoru batted his hand away and started to stagger towards the alley.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? What's going on?" The bodyguard shot a glance at Kanryu.

"Go fetch her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself. She's too pretty a thing to waste." Kaoru quickly stumbled into the alley, pulling out her bokken to turn and beat up the final bodyguard. But when she turned, she found herself at the end of a blade of a long sword, the hilt clasped tightly in the bodyguard's hand.

"Who are you working for?" he demanded. Kaoru shrugged,

"What are you doing? Who are you? Why are you pointing that thing at me?" she kept up her clueless charade. The bodyguard rolled his eyes.

"You can stop with that now, I know you're not actually drunk. Who are you working for?" Kaoru could hear a thud outside of the alley.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she repeated, dropping her bokken to her side.

"Don't make me repeat myself another time! Who are you working for?"

"Me," came the cold response, and a silver blade coated in red protruded from the guard's chest. Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw Battousai standing behind the guard, his sword pushed through the man's back up to the hilt. Kaoru felt like she was going to be sick. She clutched at her stomach, wide-eyed, her eyes beginning to prick with fresh tears. She watched as the body seemed to fall in slow motion towards the ground, and she could not keep her eyes off of the dead corpse.

"Kamiya." It was not a harsh reprimand, nor a command, but a sympathetic gesture. Kaoru could not bear to look at him. She kept her eyes riveted on the slowly growing pool of blood on the alley floor. "Kamiya." This time it was a testy, impatient warning. The blood began to seep towards Kaoru's feet. She leapt back away from it, suddenly shaking all over. She glanced up at Battousai briefly and saw that blood was dripping down his face and his hair, though not his own blood. His sword lay gripped tightly in his hand, covered in the revolting stain. His clothes reeked of death. Kaoru panicked.

She sprinted towards the end of the alley, her breath coming in short, halting gasps as she pumped her arms by her side, willing her feet to move faster. _Wake up, Kaoru!_ she screamed in her head. This bizarre dream had taken a turn for the worse, and she no longer wanted a part in the nightmare. She broke out of the alley and onto the street, catching sight of the dead body of Kanryu. She turned her head away in disgust and tried to run further, but felt her knees give out on her in exhaustion and shock. She watched helplessly as the ground drew nearer to her, and she flung her arms out before her to protect her face. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

It didn't come. Instead, Kaoru felt herself being suspended in the air. She opened her eyes and found herself only inches from the black gravel. She glanced up in horror to see Battousai's bloody arms encircling her waist, supporting her limp body. She tried to shove out of his grasp; she'd rather fall to the ground then be held by a cold-blooded manslayer. But he was too strong, and she could not escape.

"Calm down and take deep breaths," he ordered distantly. Kaoru tried to slow her breathing but she couldn't. The event played in her mind repeatedly, always ending with the ever-growing pool of blood and amber eyes.

"You- he- he- you stabbed- you killed," Kaoru stammered incoherently. "This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare," she shuddered. She heard Battousai grunt as he lifted her to a standing position and set her on her feet. She wobbled dangerously, so he wrapped his arms around her once more, supporting her weight.

"You knew what I was, Kamiya," he pointed out. "You knew our mission tonight." Kaoru nodded numbly. "You cannot run away, I will only have to kill you too, if that is the case. And you can be sure I will find you." Kaoru believed him. She shuddered in his cold arms. She shoved them away and took a tentative step on her own. Her knees still shook, but she was getting her breath back and the world wasn't spinning around her anymore.

"I- I know. It just never really… sunk in," she finished lamely.

"We must go now, we cannot linger too long on the scene," he reminded her. She nodded and started to walk the opposite direction from the alley.

"The complex is the other way, Kamiya." Kaoru nodded and continued to walk in her desired direction.

"I am not going to walk by that alley, thank you very much. I'll take a detour. Even if it takes me all night long." Battousai grunted in disapproval, but quickly caught up to her. He walked silently by her side and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was still trying to regulate her breathing and control the shaking in her knees. Her hands still trembled frantically, and she clasped them together, squeezing them tightly in hopes to stop the constant shiver. Battousai sighed and grabbed her, lifting her in his arms. Kaoru emitted a shrill scream at his action.

"What are you doing?" she asked hoarsely.

"Quiet, you can barely walk on your own. I know a faster way to the complex," he said, with something almost close to affection in his voice. He tucked her head into his chest and ran; faster than humanly possible. His god-like speed was amazing, unhindered by the fact that he was carrying a limp girl in his arms. He jumped up onto the rooftops of the surrounding buildings and dashed across their tiles. Before she knew it, Kaoru was set gently in front of her own room. She glanced up curiously at Battousai and shivered. The blood had dried down the side of his face, a long stream of someone else's life on his cheek. She reached up and shook as she touched his bloodied cheek. She wiped away the blood with her gentle fingers and felt the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes again. She shook her head to rid herself of her tears, but only managed to allow them to escape. With a soft little sob, she collapsed into Battousai's arms.

Battousai was caught by surprise as she fell into his arms, shaking uncontrollably from heaving sobs that racked her body. He stood still as stone and supported her body. As the crying subsided, he realized that she was extremely fatigued. He picked her up once more and opened the door to her room. He carefully laid her down on the small futon in the corner of the room that he had ordered. He brought the blankets up to her chin, tucking them neatly around her. She smiled in her sleep, mumbling something he couldn't understand. He turned to leave and was about to shut the door behind him, when Kaoru sighed and turned on the futon, clearly saying a distinct word in her sleep.

"Himura…" she sighed, a smile spreading across her lips. Battousai frowned in consternation, shook his head, and shut the door.

* * *

"So what is this called?" Kaoru asked inquisitively, pointing to her sleeping clothes she was currently wearing. Battousai rolled his eyes.

"Your sleeping yukata," he said tonelessly. Kaoru nodded and repeated the word in her mind.

"What's this?" Again, pointing at another article of clothing.

"A kimono."

"This?"

"A gi."

"What about this?"

"Hakama." Kaoru nodded thoughtfully and sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"I'm never going to get all this. Why didn't I ever learn our history when she told me to?" she groaned to herself, falling onto her back on the futon. Battousai sat by the door, his back resting against the wall, his sword propped up next to him, gripped in one of his hands. He had his head bowed lightly, as if he were asleep.

"What else do you know?" Battousai asked, trying to force the curiosity out of his voice.

"About Japanese history? Nothing! I slept through all that stuff, I thought it was the most boring thing in the world! Of course," she said thoughtfully, "that was until I came across the stuff on my namesake and, obviously, you." Battousai lifted his head.

"Why did that interest you?" Again, flat and toneless. Kaoru shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Probably the mystery around you. I mean, imagine it. Here I am, trying to write a report on Japanese history, expecting it to be some dull recitation of the emperors and whatnot, and I instead find these documents on all of the secret, dirty, behind-the-scenes stuff. And then I find that there was someone with the exact same name as me, who was actually _involved_ in it! And then I learn that not only was she involved with it, she also _worked_ with the legendary manslayer that no one knew anything about! I mean- it's such a mystery, how could I _not_ be interested? A man who's name instantly puts fear into people's hearts and gives them nightmares, and no one actually even knows his _real_ name. And then, for no reason, he just up and disappears for no reason. Honestly… there's so much left to hypotheses and guesswork for the mind, that it's intriguing."

"I don't understand why an assassin would be of so much interest. It is a good thing there is not much on one as me. One does not deserve to exist in documents and papers when one has a life such as mine." Kaoru, despite herself, found herself feeling sorry for him.

"But don't you see? It _is_ important. It may not seem like it now- it may seem like you _shouldn't_ be remembered, but years from now, when they look back on history, it's important for them to remember that there _was_ someone out there such as you. Otherwise, how would they know how all of those political figureheads had died? I mean- half of Japan's history would be lost!"

"And people would benefit from it. I should not exist. I do not exist, technically speaking. There are no records of me. Katsura has made sure of it. I do not know where you found this document, but as of now, there is no record that a man named Battousai exists. It is only in the minds of the people."

"Yes, but that is not your name, is it?" Kaoru asked softly. "You are not only the Battousai. You are a person, a person who deserves to be recognized, even if you do not feel that way." Battousai only grunted in response. "Well, the document I read was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There was all this beautiful calligraphy, with Japanese characters down the sides of the paper. The writing in the middle was so pretty, I can't even describe it. It was such a beautiful piece of work. I imagine whoever wrote it took a long time to write it." They sat in a stony silence for several moments. Kaoru sighed and hung her head.

"Why am I not waking up? This is the longest dream ever."

"I do not believe you are dreaming. I am real. You feel real. It should makes sense that you are awake."

"That's impossible," Kaoru sighed. "There's no way I could actually be here." Battousai stood slowly and looked down at Kaoru on her futon.

"It is time," were the only words from his mouth before he left the room. Kaoru sighed and stood up, tightening her clothes around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before following him.

* * *

Kaoru pressed her hands to her ears and shut her eyes tightly in the dark, damp alley. She concentrated on the sound of her breathing. _In, out, in, out, _she thought. But even with her palms pressed securely on her ears, she could not block out the soft _thud_. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. _It's nothing, _she chanted to herself, _you're all right. Just breath in and out. It'll all be over in a minute. He'll come get you when he's done. Then you can just go back to your room and sleep. _That last thought made Kaoru shudder. She didn't want to sleep; last night she had had the most awful nightmare of drowning in blood. She only woke up to the sound of her screaming and the slamming of her door. She had sat bolt upright, only to see Battousai crouched in the room, sword ready. He had straightened when he saw no danger.

_"What is wrong?" Battousai asked, his amber eyes glinting in the moonlight. Kaoru shivered and clutched her blankets to herself. _

_"I- I just had a nightmare. It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Battousai eyed her warily, sheathing his sword slowly. The sound of the silver metal grating against the sheath sent shivers down her spine. _

_"Are you all right now?" he asked, his voice coolly distant. _

_"Yes, I- I'm fine." Battousai turned on his heel to leave the room. As he was sliding the door shut, Kaoru bit her lip._

_"Thank you," she whispered quietly. He paused for less than half a second before shutting the door quietly behind him. The rest of the night, Kaoru sat huddled on her bed, unable to go to sleep for fear of drowning in blood again. She got off of her futon and crept to her small lamp, lighting it silently and holding it up to gaze around her room. As the light fell across the doorway, Kaoru saw a dark shape huddled on the floor by her door. She held her breath, stepping quietly to the door. With a deep breath, she opened the door and looked down, to see Battousai staring up at her. _

_"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked in confusion. _

_"Sleeping." Kaoru wanted to laugh, but she knew now was not the time for joking around._

_"Why on the floor? In front of my room?" Battousai stood up slowly to meet her gaze. _

_"I always sleep in front of your room, Kamiya. That way, in case you are attacked, I can easily run in. It saves time. Besides, I have no bed of my own. An assassin cannot sleep in a bed." Kaoru frowned._

_"But- the others do," she pointed out. _

_"But I cannot," he said resolutely. _

_"Why?" _

_"I just cannot." Kaoru wasn't ready to give that up so easily. He was sleeping outside of her room- her room made of paper walls. She wanted some explanation. _

_"Why?" she asked again. Battousai's eyes flared dangerously in the dark, but she didn't back down. _

_"You will not give up until I give in, will you?" he asked in disapproval. _

_"You catch on quick," she said sarcastically. Battousai sighed and sat down again, leaning his back against the wall._

_"Well, one thing you must learn, is that Battousai gives in to no one," he said. "Now if you don't mind, I am tired, and I need my rest." He closed his eyes. _

_"Battousai," she said warningly, tapping her foot impatiently. He made no move to answer her. She sighed in frustration and shut the door resolutely behind her. She walked slowly back to her futon and sat down, wrapping the blankets around her shivering form. _

_She supposed he did not want to sleep in a bed because it was easier to spring into action if he were simply on the floor. Then he would not have to deal with the blankets getting tangled around him. But she felt like it was something other than that, some other reason why he was so against sleeping in a bed. _

He does not like the killing, _she reminded herself. _He is only doing this because he must._ She immediately understood his aversion to beds. He had always said he was not worthy of recognition, that he shouldn't be remembered, that the world would be better off. He was punishing himself by these little things, as an attempt to justify or redeem himself. He probably thought he was unworthy to be allowed such a comfort as a bed. Kaoru frowned in the darkness and stood up, taking an extra blanket from her bed. She slowly opened the door and saw his sleeping figure. She draped the blanket around his shoulder, crouching in front of him to pull the blanket tighter around him. He suddenly reached out, grabbing her wrist in his hand. She sucked in her breath in surprise, but did not scream or react in any other way._

_"Why?" he asked, staring through his red bangs at her with his amber eyes. Kaoru smiled weakly._

_"Because no one deserves to be punished for something they cannot help," she said kindly. He let go of her wrist in surprise and Kaoru stood up quickly, entering her room and shutting the door behind her. _

Kaoru smiled, despite her current situation, at the memory. She felt something warm on her foot and looked down to see the thing she dreaded most. The blood. She screamed and leapt back, trying to get the blood off her shoe. But it was too late. It had already seeped inside the flimsy cloth, to the inside of her shoe. She could feel the warm liquid seeping inside it, staining her feet. She screamed hysterically, trying to somehow rid her shoe of the nauseating blood. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth, muffling the screams.

"Get a hold of yourself," Battousai hissed in her ear. "You're going to alert someone and then they'll have to be killed, too. Is that what you want?" Kaoru shook her head frantically, whimpering in fright. Battousai kept one hand over her mouth, knowing as soon as he removed it she would start screaming again. With his free arm, he wrapped it around her waist, pulling her down the cold alley and out onto the street. Kaoru's eyes widened and her frantic struggles became increased as she saw the blood on the street. Battousai turned her head away from the bloody mess and into his chest, trying to keep her calm. He picked her up and dashed down the street, back to the complex.

"Calm yourself," Battousai commanded. But the feeling of blood was too overpowering for Kaoru. She shook and trembled, kicked and screamed, bit him when he tried to cover her mouth with his hand. She was sobbing and crying, choking and spluttering, completely incoherent and delusional. Battousai grunted in annoyance and picked her up again, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled but could not break out of his grasp. Battousai walked down the deserted halls of the complex and kicked open the door to the bathhouse. He strode to the steaming tub of water and dropped her in it, clothes and all.

Kaoru panicked as she felt her head go under the water. She struggled helplessly and resurfaced, spluttering and coughing. She tried to get out, but Battousai only pushed her back in, keeping her in the hot water. She screamed and tried to claw him, trying futilely to escape, but nothing worked. After several minutes of struggle, she collapsed in exhaustion, giving up. Her breathing slowed and her eyelids drooped.

"Kamiya, you cannot react this way every time," Battousai said calmly. Kaoru didn't respond. "I know you do not like it, but it is something we must do. If we don't, we will be killed." Kaoru noticed how he had said _we_ instead of _you_.

"I'm sorry," she murmured quietly. She heard the sound of the water swishing quietly in the bathhouse, the faint dripping of water droplets from the pump. She watched the light dancing on the walls, reflected from the water.

"Would you care to explain why you reacted so violently tonight?" he asked indifferently.

"It was the blood," she whispered fearfully, staring at her hands underwater. "I was drowning in the blood… in my dream. And today- it seeped into my shoe and I felt like I was going to drown in the blood." Her eyes filled with tears. "All that blood… its everywhere. I was- I was-" the tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks, dropping softly into the steamy water. Battousai reached out and put his hand comfortingly on the top of her head. She blinked in surprise and looked up at him, her vision blurred by the tears.

"I am sorry that someone such as you has been forced to this life. If I had a choice, I would not expose you to the horror of it all. But it is not my choice, and you must bear it, for the both of us. I will do my duty, and you must do yours. You will not be hurt, though, I can promise you that much." Kaoru nodded silently and stared at the swirling water. She traced invisible patterns in the water with her fingertips, stirring the smooth surface.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do not normally treat others so kindly," Battousai said lowly, as if admitting a dark secret. Kaoru smiled and lifted her eyes to his face.

"It does," she replied. "And I could tell by the way you were with others, that you were different. I knew you weren't really as cold as you pretended to be. I knew there was a part of you that cared." Battousai frowned.

"You may not repeat anything to others though, do you hear?" he asked threateningly. "You must still obey me, and none of our work together is to be discussed with others." Kaoru nodded obediently, wanting the mood to lighten. So she reached up and touched the tip of his nose with her wet finger. She giggled at his surprise and took his hand in hers.

"Thank you, Battousai," she said gratefully, giving his hand a squeeze, "for making me feel better." Battousai opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Kaoru tugged on his arm and caused him to fall into the water beside her. She laughed joyfully as he sputtered indignantly and pushed his sopping red hair out of his face. She pointed and laughed at him, unable to control herself.

Battousai frowned, but made no motion to stop her. Kaoru leaned back while she was laughing and slipped, her head going under the surface. Battousai lunged forward and grabbed her, bringing her up to the surface again. Kaoru coughed the water out of her lungs and smiled at him, their faces only inches apart. Her grin grew wider and she started to laugh again. Battousai only rolled his eyes and let go of her, crossing his arms in the warm water. Kaoru splashed him with water, feeling light-hearted and at ease. Battousai seemed surprised at first, but then a sly grin spread across his face and he threw a handful of water at her in return. Kaoru coughed in mock indignation and wiped the water out of her eyes. She splashed him back, and they soon engaged in a full out water fight. Kaoru could not control her laughing. Her body shook with giggles, and she was pleased to see that Battousai was also grinning, though not laughing like her. But a grin was a start.

After exhausting herself, Kaoru gave up, holding her hands up in truce. She stood up as if to get out of the tub, but splashed him one last time. Battousai lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, dunking her back underwater before jumping out of the water. For the first time, he laughed, pointing at Kaoru's flailing arms as she resurfaced and glowered at him. Upon hearing his laugh, however, Kaoru smiled affectionately and began giggling again. He helped her out of the water, and once she had stepped out, she slipped in a puddle of water that had dripped from Battousai's sopping clothes. Battousai caught her in his arms and heaved her up, and for the first time, Kaoru felt her stomach flip in her stomach. They were very close, his arms wrapped securely around her and her arms grabbing his for support. Her face was a mere inch from his, and she stared into his endless amber eyes. Battousai coughed, breaking the peace of the moment, and set her back on her feet. Kaoru giggled nervously and rung out her dripping yukata. She felt Battousai staring, and she looked up at him sheepishly. She found that his eyes were scanning the length of her body and she glanced down, suddenly aware of how the wet material clung to every curve of her body. She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously and shifted her weight onto her left foot. She also noticed how his wet clothes showed his large muscles and the tone of his body. She blushed in embarrassment as she realized she was staring and she started towards the door. Battousai opened it before her, and she smiled sheepishly before exiting.

A breeze in the hall made her shiver in her wet clothes. She padded down the hall, aware of the wet puddles she was leaving along the hallway. She hoped no one would slip on them. She reached her room and said goodbye to Battousai, watching him walk to the end of the hall and turn to the left. She shut her door quietly and sank to the floor, a silly smile plastered to her face. For some unexplained reason, her heart felt full and warm inside her shivering chest. Kaoru shook her head in amusement and stood up to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nearly every night, Kaoru assisted Battousai as he went out on another one of his endless assignments. Each night, she covered her ears and closed her eyes, but she could always hear the awful sounds. She didn't scream anymore, but she knew Battousai could tell how much it affected her, because he would always glance cautiously at her before leaving. Her breathing often became shallow, but she quickly calmed herself, repeating mindless chants in her head.

Battousai wasn't as cold towards her as he had been before. She knew it was stupid, but every time she saw him, a smile lit her face and her heart thudded warmly in her chest. She always felt happy and tingly all over when she saw him. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about him, but she couldn't help it. He may have been Japan's most feared assassin, but that wasn't all he was. He was also a caring man, who wished desperately for this nightmare to end for the both of them. She knew this had to be a dream, but it had been going on for so long she was starting to think she really _had_ somehow been transported through time. Whether this was a dream or reality, she didn't care—she enjoyed being around Battousai.

During one of Kaoru's frequent nightmares, she woke up sobbing hysterically from her visions of drowning in blood. Battousai did not rush into her room as he did when she woke up screaming, but he entered slowly, almost as if afraid to intrude. He carefully knelt by her futon and took one of her hands in his for comfort.

"Was it the blood?" he asked softly. Kaoru nodded, trying to control herself. Without warning, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying onto his shoulder. Battousai stiffened at first, but relaxed after a moment, though he did not move to comfort her. Once she had calmed herself a little, she pulled away, sniffing and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She giggled conscientiously and sniffed again.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice thick with emotion. The tears would not stop leaking down her cheeks, but at least she was no longer sobbing. She continued to wipe the tears away uselessly.

"If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I am the cause of your nightmares." Battousai sighed and looked away in disgust. "I am the cause of everyone's nightmares." Kaoru shook her head in protest and reached out to touch his cheek. He looked back with pleading eyes, as if asking for forgiveness.

"It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Katsura is making you do this. It is Katsura's fault, and only his. You hear me? It is not your fault." Kaoru put her hands on either side of his face and gazed into his eyes. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "My nightmares are my own problem, Battousai. Mine alone." Battousai reached up and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Kenshin," he whispered.

"What?" Kaoru questioned.

"Kenshin," he repeated. "My real name is Himura Kenshin." Kaoru smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I like that name," she whispered. "It fits you much better. You are not the Battousai," she shook her head resolutely. She put her hand over his heart. "Not in here. In here you are Himura Kenshin, a great man who has much compassion." Kenshin dropped his head.

"You are too kind, you know that?" he asked, his voice low. He raised his gaze to meet hers again, and she was surprised by the fiery intensity of it. "I've always been able to block everyone and everything out. I could be cold and not let anything affect me. But then you come along and I feel my protective walls crumbling down around me. I don't know how you did it, but you did, and I can't seem to think of why." Kaoru smiled affectionately.

"I think I know why," she said slyly. Kenshin raised his eyebrows.

"And what do you think it is?" he asked curiously. In response, Kaoru leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, enjoying the feel of his warm lips against hers. She was pleased to find that he did not pull away, but kissed her back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away with a small sigh. She kept her eyes closed and smiled.

"Mmm," she murmured. Kenshin chuckled. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and found him watching her with interest.

"I suppose you did find the reason for my weakness," Kenshin teased. Kaoru giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me, how long have you been an assassin?" Kaoru asked curiously. Kenshin frowned.

"Since I was fifteen." Kaoru gaped.

"So young!" she said in astonishment. Kenshin nodded sadly. "So how old does that make you now?" Kenshin hesitated.

"Twenty-two."

"Seven years?" Kaoru asked, her voice somewhere between awe and sadness. Kenshin nodded again. "So you were born in 1844?" Kenshin nodded.

"And what about you? When were you born?" Kaoru giggled.

"Do you honestly want to know?" Kenshin nodded seriously.

"I was… actually, I guess I should say, I _will_ be born in 1982." Kenshin stared for a moment.

"Okay."

"Goodness, you don't actually believe me, do you?" Kaoru asked bitterly. Kenshin shrugged.

"You've told me too much for me to believe you made it all up on your own. There was no way you could have come up with all those details."

"Oh, thanks for believing in my creative ability," she said sarcastically. Kenshin chuckled.

"Honestly? I find it a little hard to believe, but how else would it explain the things you do? You didn't know anyone or anything, for that matter, and you know things that people aren't supposed to know. You also speak very weirdly sometimes. It makes sense, even if it is weird."

"So how does it feel to know you just kissed a future girl?" Kaoru teased.

"I think I'm pretty lucky," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "Since I can't exactly do the math with the numbers you've given me, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm supposed to graduate from high school in a month and then I can be rid of my mother and go to college. Although…" Kaoru glanced around the room with a smile, "it doesn't look like I'll be doing any graduating anytime soon." Kenshin frowned.

"You do know I have no clue what you just said?" he asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, but still."

"So it was… the year 2000 where you live?" he asked, as if it were unfathomable to him that it could possibly be that year, which it probably was to him. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, 2000. It's June… at least… it was when I left. Or whatever it was I did to end up back here."

"That is really hard for me to accept," Kenshin admitted. "It's only 1866… 2000 is a long way off for me to be able to think about it. How different is it?"

"Oh, really different. There's all sorts of technological advances in society." Kaoru settled herself on the futon and Kenshin sat beside her, listening to her stories of the future.

* * *

"Kamiya, so nice to see you." Kaoru frowned and knelt down on the small cushion before her.

"I can't say the same thing about you," she said bitterly, grimacing at Katsura. He only laughed.

"How are things going? Any problems I should know about?"

"Yeah, actually, there is." Katsura straightened up and folded his hands in front of him.

"Well? Why didn't you come tell me before if there's a problem?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want to see you anymore than I had to," she said cynically. Katsura rolled his eyes. "It's about Kenshin- I mean," Kaoru's eyes widened as she realized her slip. Katsura waved his hand at her.

"I'm amazed at Himura for telling you his real name so quickly. Or at all, for that matter. I suppose you two have _bonded_," he said sarcastically. "Go on."

"Well, it's about Kenshin. I- I think he needs some… time off."

"Time off?" Katsura asked in a flat tone, as if the concept were something foreign to him. "Why on earth would you ask for that? He has time off every day. He only works at night." Kaoru sighed.

"Katsura… just a couple days without an assignment… please? It really is hard on him, he just doesn't show it to people."

"Except you, I presume?" he asked with a smirk. Kaoru bristled at this and straightened up.

"Yes, except me. Because unlike all the other insensitive pigs around this place, I happen to be very good at sensing when someone is troubled. And I know that this life is not one Kenshin would have chosen for himself. He told me, you know, about why he's even here. And he hates it. He's waiting for the day he can leave." Katsura rolled his eyes.

"Himura will never leave me. I'd kill him before he could leave. He's in this for life. He cannot escape." Kaoru sighed.

"Then have some pity on him, please, sir, and give him a few days off. A week preferably, and anything longer than that would be much appreciated, but even just three days would be wonderful. If he's in this for life, surely you can spare a few _days_." Katsura sighed.

"You won't give it up, will you?" he asked wearily. Kaoru shook her head defiantly.

"Nope. I know what I want, and I don't stop till I get it." Katsura sighed.

"Fine, I'll give you three days."

"A week," Kaoru immediately countered.

"You said you'd settle for three days!" Katsura said indignantly. Kaoru crossed her arms.

"That was only to wear you down. I want a week. At least."

"Four days."

"Seven."

"Five."

"My minimum is seven, Katsura," Kaoru said testily. Katsura sighed and pounded the low table in between them with his fist.

"Fine! You can have a week. But that is all. I expect Himura to be back on his assignments next Monday." Kaoru stood up happily.

"Thank you, Katsura-_san_," she said, remembering the suffix Kenshin had taught her. Katsura smirked.

"You and I both know you don't care about politeness." Kaoru smiled grimly.

"You know me too well, sir," she said before leaving.

"What are you doing? We have an assignment," Kenshin said angrily. Kaoru smiled and continued to pack clothes into her small bag on her futon.

"I'm not going. You can if you want, but I'm going on a vacation. Care to join me?" Kenshin frowned.

"You can't just leave," he said resentfully.

"Sure I can. I have Katsura-san's approval. My invitation is still open. You can join me if you like, or you can stay behind and kill people. Honestly, I would take the vacation if I were you," she said, her eyes teasing him. Kenshin grinned.

"You honestly got Katsura to give you a vacation?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep. You and me, an entire week. Am I good or what?" she said with a smile. "Maybe I should join the debate team at school." Kenshin sighed and sat on the futon.

"I don't know what you are saying," he pointed out.

"Sorry. Anyways, I got Katsura to give in and give us a week off. We can do whatever we feel like doing. But we have to be back by Monday, otherwise he'll have our heads. I think I might have pushed him a little far, but I think Katsura is a little afraid of me." Kenshin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kaoru shrugged while closing her bag.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that even if he doesn't like what I say, he'll do it anyway. I snap back at him all the time, and people are always telling me I should respect him and be nice, otherwise he'll get angry and kill me or something. But never once has he even made a move to stop me when I start yelling or insulting him. He just sits there fuming. Then he gives in."

"Odd. He doesn't even do that with me," Kenshin mused. Kaoru smiled.

"Maybe it's just my charm," Kaoru teased. "Anyway, are you going to pack or not?" Kenshin stood up and watched her for a moment before responding.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Kaoru smiled.

"I was thinking Tokyo, what about you?" Kenshin started.

"Tokyo? Do you know how long it will take to _get_ there? We'll spend the entire time walking there and won't be back in time. We'd go about halfway and have to turn back."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong," Kaoru said with a smile. "I also happened to purchase two lovely steam engine tickets to Tokyo. So we can make it there very quickly. Course, it won't be as quick as I'm used to, driving my car would be so much faster, but unfortunately, I don't think they exist yet." Kenshin frowned.

"What's a car?" Kaoru laughed.

"See? Anyways, I have two train tickets to Tokyo. It would be such a waste if one of them wasn't used," she said sadly, staring wistfully at Kenshin. He grinned.

"And where did you get the money for steam engine tickets?" he asked curiously. Kaoru shrugged with a laugh.

"Katsura of course. Like I said, I can get what I want out of him." Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"All right. I'll go with you." Kaoru squealed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly on the mouth,

"Thank you!" Kenshin chuckled and held his hands on her waist.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked. Kaoru blushed sheepishly.

"Well, if you had said no, I wouldn't have gone. I don't really want to go to Tokyo alone. But I do want to go there." Kenshin chuckled again and kissed her nose.

"Well then, your welcome." Kaoru smiled and shoved him away playfully.

"Go pack, go pack!" she chastised him. "Our train leaves in a few hours!" Kenshin rolled his eyes and left to pack. Kaoru sighed contentedly and resumed packing.

* * *

"Ooh, Kenshin, look at that!" Kaoru pointed excitedly out the window, leaning across him. Kenshin rolled his eyes for the millionth time.

"Kaoru, for someone who is used to so many technology things, this seems to excite you a lot." Kaoru blushed and sat down.

"Well, this train is pretty crude compared to the ones I ride on, but I have never been to Japan before, so I've never seen this stuff. It's not the train that excites me, it's the _view_. Gosh, I wish my mother wasn't right about everything. Now I wish I had gone to Japan with her last summer…" Kenshin frowned.

"You don't live in Japan?" he asked curiously. "But- you're Japanese. If you don't live in Japan, then where do you live?" Kaoru laughed.

"I live in America, silly!" Kenshin frowned.

"But- why do you live in America if you are Japanese?" Kaoru sighed.

"Kenshin, in my time, people from all sorts of countries live in America. It's very diverse. I live in California, in the bay area, where it is probably the most diverse spot in the United States you can go. There's Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese, Indian, African-American, Caucasian, Mexican… everything." She smiled warmly, but the smile slowly left her lips at Kenshin's expression. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just- weird… that's all. I cannot really imagine people of different races all living in one country. I imagined people would stay in their own countries." Kaoru shook her head.

"No. It's actually really nice. You get to learn about all the different customs of people. My closest friends are Caucasian and Indian."

"I still cannot imagine it." Kaoru sighed and leaned her head against Kenshin's shoulder.

"It's hard to explain Kenshin," she said softly, "but the future really is a great place. Where there is freedom and people have rights. Women aren't looked down upon. We can vote and have jobs and all sorts of things. We aren't discriminated against because of our gender. It's nice. It makes life much more interesting." Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Kaoru… Kaoru." Kaoru's eyelids fluttered open blearily and she looked around in confusion.

"Huh?" she asked. She saw Kenshin's amber eyes laughing merrily at her.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Miss Kamiya," he said formally. Kaoru opened her eyes fully and looked around, seeing a sprawling city before her.

"How did I get off the train?" she asked curiously.

"I carried you off. You looked very tired. But I didn't know where you wanted to go, so I decided to wake you once we left the train station." Kaoru nodded and looked around.

"Can we stay somewhere small? Somewhere in the countryside? Not directly in the city?" Kenshin nodded.

"Of course, let's go." They walked hand in hand across the town and found themselves on a long dirt road.

"Hey look," Kaoru said, pointing at a building ahead of them. "Maybe we can stay there."

"It's probably someone's house, Kaoru," Kenshin pointed out. Kaoru shrugged and skipped ahead. Kenshin watched her with amused eyes as she ran to the front gates of the building.

"It's a dojo!" she called back to him over her shoulder. Kenshin caught up to her quickly and they looked at the large sign.

"Maybe they'll take boarders," Kaoru suggested. Kenshin only shrugged.

"Hello?" she called through the gates, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Hello?"

"Hello there," replied a young woman. Kaoru watched as the woman walked gracefully down the front steps of the dojo and came to the gate. She unlocked it and opened it widely for them. She was a beautiful woman, with silky, long black hair and wide gray eyes. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked sweetly, her voice light and kind.

"Um- we were traveling and saw your dojo… we were wondering if you take boarders," said Kaoru hesitantly. She glanced at Kenshin as the woman's eyes drifted to him. The woman was silent for a moment, studying the two of them.

"I have never had boarders before, but I suppose that would be all right. You may feel free to stay however long you like. I only have a few students, so they won't be bothered much." Kaoru smiled brightly.

"Thanks! We really appreciate it." The woman led them into the dojo and showed them an extra room of hers.

"My name is Tomoe, by the way," she said.

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, and this is-" Kaoru halted, not sure if Kenshin wanted to be introduced with his real name.

"I am Himura Kenshin," he said kindly, bowing to the woman. Tomoe smiled and left them to arrange themselves in the room.

"I will sleep on the floor," Kenshin said, immediately setting his bag down on the floor.

"Don't be silly, Kenshin," Kaoru reprimanded him. "You don't ever sleep in beds. I can sleep on the floor this week. You get the bed." Kenshin shook his head firmly.

"No, Kaoru, you sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the floor. I do not mind. I am used to it." Kaoru put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Kenshin," she warned him with her voice.

"Kaoru," he met her glare evenly. Kaoru sighed.

"It's a big bed, we can share it," she suggested. Kenshin blushed at this. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Not like that, Kenshin. I just mean- it's big, it will fit both of us. That way neither of us have to sleep on the floor. I get one side, you get the other. It's either that, or I'll sleep on the floor. Even if you sleep on the floor, I'll still sleep on the floor too. So the bed will just be a waste. You might as well take it." Kenshin frowned but sensed no way to win.

"Fine. We will both sleep on it." Kaoru grinned.

* * *

"Okay. That's settled now. You want to go see the sights?"

"So, are the two of you married?" The question was casual and intended for light conversation, but Kaoru blushed and stuttered anyways.

"No," Kenshin said evenly. Tomoe's eyebrow's raised in surprise.

"No?" she asked quietly. "May I ask why the two of you are traveling together then?" she asked suspiciously. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, not sure of what to say.

"We are simply friends on a vacation together. We wanted to see different places." Tomoe nodded, but she seemed to feel that there was more to it than his explanation, but she did not press it further.

"Where are you two from?"

"Kyoto," Kaoru replied, knowing this answer was at least safe. Tomoe nodded thoughtfully.

"My husband is in Kyoto at the moment for business," Tomoe replied casually.

"Really? What is his name? Maybe we have heard of him," suggested Kaoru eagerly.

"His name is Akira. He left for Kyoto about two weeks ago. I do miss him very much."

"Akira. I'll look for him when we return. How long is he planning on staying?" Tomoe shrugged.

"I am not sure. He says it could last months."

"Months? Wow. What does he do?"

"He is a politician." Kaoru choked on her tea and Kenshin patted her back to help her. "Is something wrong?" Tomoe asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"N-no," Kaoru stuttered. "No. Everything is fine. I just inhaled the tea, that is all." Kenshin shot her a warning glance and she looked away. She set her teacup down gently and stood.

"Well, thank you for the tea, Tomoe. Kenshin and I were going to go explore the city for a while, if that is all right."

"Of course it is. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Kenshin bowed as he followed Kaoru out of the dojo and onto the dirt road towards the city.

"Smooth," he said sarcastically. Kaoru glared at him.

"It's not my fault. Kenshin- what if you're assigned to kill him?" Kenshin shifted uncomfortably.

"Then I shall have to kill him." Kaoru shivered.

"But- but you heard her. She misses him. How could- how could you kill him knowing his own wife and having stayed in his home?"

"I do not enjoy killing people, Kaoru," Kenshin pointed out.

"I know- but- but-"

"Let's just hope I'm not assigned to kill him." Kaoru nodded and they were silent all the way to the city.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your day in the city?" Tomoe asked kindly as they reached the dojo. Kaoru nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yes, thank you," Kenshin replied. Kaoru walked straight towards their room. Kenshin gave an apologizing look to Tomoe and followed Kaoru to the room.

Kaoru sat on the bed, staring at the wall. Kenshin sighed and sat beside her.

"Relax," he said soothingly, rubbing her shoulders. Kaoru frowned.

"How can I relax, knowing we're staying in the house of a man we might have to kill?" Kenshin paused.

"Me, not we," he corrected her.

"I have to help, so I might as well say we," she grumbled. Kenshin sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Kaoru, you are no killer, and I don't want you to think that way." Kaoru shrugged and lay back on the bed. Kenshin stared down at her, a smile on his lips.

"What?" Kaoru asked grumpily, angry by his apparent happiness.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" Kaoru grinned.

"Thanks." Kenshin leaned over her and pressed his soft lips to hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from sitting up straight. "How do you do that?" she murmured.

"Do what?" he asked curiously, staring into her clear blue eyes.

"When I'm angry, all you have to do is look at me and suddenly I can't be angry anymore." Kenshin chuckled and kissed her lightly again.

"I'm glad. You shouldn't be angry. Even though you're still pretty when you're mad." Kaoru laughed at that and rolled her eyes.

"Goodness, don't flatter me so." Her giggles subsided slowly and she stared unabashedly at Kenshin's features. He was extremely handsome, and his cross-shaped scar was endearing to her. She traced it with her fingertips.

"How did this happen?" she asked quietly. Kenshin shifted uncomfortably and tried to draw away from her, but Kaoru kept her arms locked around his neck, keeping him where he was. Kenshin sighed and stared into her eyes.

"One was from my 'master' and the other from… my brother." Kaoru frowned.

"You never told me you have a brother," she said. Kenshin shook his head.

"Had a brother."

"Oh, Kenshin, I'm so sorry." Tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry. It's all right. It was a long time ago." Kaoru released her hold on him and sat up, putting her arm around him.

"Who is this master you were talking about?" she asked, switching the subject off his deceased brother.

"I told you my parents were killed when I was little," he began slowly, and Kaoru nodded. "Well, they sold my brother and I to be slaves. We were with a large caravan of slaves, all traveling from city to city to be sold to various people. One of my 'masters' got angry one day because I had twisted my ankle the day before and was limping. I couldn't keep up with everyone, and my brother, Shinta, had been trying to pull me along. One of the slave traders saw me limping and started to beat me, saying I was worthless because I was an invalid. He took out a knife to kill me, but Shinta shoved him at the last minute. The man's knife missed it's intended target, my chest, and instead slashed my cheek." Kenshin shuddered and Kaoru pressed herself to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"The man turned on Shinta for stopping him and stabbed him in the heart. Shinta had hidden a knife he had stolen from one of the wagons in his pocket though, and when the man stabbed him, he in turn pulled out the knife and killed the other man." Kenshin's eyes clouded over, as if he were reliving the memory in his mind. Kaoru felt extremely sorry that he had gone through so much pain in his childhood.

"I pulled the dead slave trader off my brother and found him still alive, but barely. Shinta told me I had to live for him and escape the slave trade somehow. He told me I had to be free, for him and for myself. Then he took his stolen knife and crossed my scar, to remind me of him. Then he died." Kenshin stopped and gazed down at Kaoru.

"And that's it. My brother died because of me, and so now I'm left with his mark." Kaoru reached up and traced the scar with her fingers. Kenshin shuddered and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I am sorry Kenshin, that your life has been filled with so much pain. I wish there were some way I could share it with you, to make your burden easier." Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her.

"You already have, Kaoru. You already have eased my pain." Kaoru smiled.

"I'm glad." She straightened up and kissed his scarred cheek. "Personally," she said, lightening the atmosphere of the room, "I like your scar. It fits you, in a way. It completes you." Kenshin smiled and kissed her again. Kaoru deepened the kiss and laid back on the bed, Kenshin's hands on either side of her, kissing her passionately. Kaoru wound her arms around him and sighed in satisfaction. She opened her eyes lazily to see Kenshin watching her carefully.

"What?" she asked curiously. Kenshin watched her seriously for another moment before speaking.

"I love you, Kaoru," he said softly. Kaoru felt the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile, and she kissed him again.

"And I love you too, Himura Kenshin," she replied happily. Kenshin grinned and kissed her again.

"Kaoru?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Kenshin paused, suddenly nervous. Kaoru smiled. "What is it?"

"Would you- will you marry me?" Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and she smiled brightly. She nodded once and kissed him again.

"Of course I will." Kenshin's face shone joyfully in the moonlight as beamed at her before kissing her again. Then he stood up and changed into his sleeping clothes, and Kaoru straightened herself in the bed. Kenshin climbed in beside her, and Kaoru snuggled up to him, falling asleep quickly in his embrace.

* * *

"Did you two sleep well last night?" Tomoe asked casually. Kaoru nodded eagerly.

"Yes, we did." Kenshin took a bite of his breakfast.

"What do you two plan to do today?" Tomoe asked conversationally.

"Actually," said Kaoru slowly, glancing at Kenshin. He smiled and continued to eat his food. "Tomoe, would you happen to know where people usually get married around here?" Tomoe paused, her chopsticks halfway to her perfectly shaped lips and stared at them.

"You two are getting married?" she asked excitedly. Kaoru nodded.

"Yes," responded Kenshin.

"That is wonderful! Congratulations! Is this why you were traveling together? To get married?" Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and nodded.

"Yeah… that's it," she said with a sly smile. Kenshin only chuckled.

"Well, you could get married up at the small temple at the top of the hill just behind my dojo. There's a shrine up there, where most people are married."

"That sounds good," said Kaoru, watching Kenshin for any objection. He continued eating.

"I can arrange everything, if you like," offered Tomoe. "Since you don't know where everything is around here, and I know all the people in town. I can arrange it all for you."

"That would be wonderful, Tomoe, thank you very much," gushed Kaoru in relief. She hadn't been sure how she was going to arrange everything.

"No problem. This is very exciting. But why did you come out here to get married? Why not be where you have more friends?" she asked curiously. Kaoru glanced nervously at Kenshin. He set down his chopsticks gracefully and smiled pleasantly at Tomoe.

"We just wanted a small, private wedding, that is all. Nothing fancy. We will announce it when we arrive back home." Tomoe nodded, seeming to accept this explanation. After they finished their breakfast, Kaoru and Kenshin decided to stroll around town while Tomoe made all the necessary arrangements. While walking down one of the streets, they caught sight of Tomoe seemingly pleading with some rather large men. Kaoru frowned.

"Kenshin," she said, tugging on his sleeve, as he had not seen Tomoe. She pointed in her direction and Kenshin frowned also. They walked quickly to her, where a small circle was starting to form.

"Sir, please, I just want to be on my way," Tomoe said softly, bowing and trying to leave. But the men blocked her way. "If you will excuse me, I will be leaving now," she said, her jaw clenched tightly.

"Now, now, missy, why should someone as pretty as you be all alone up in that little dojo of yours? You should have a man around to keep you company while that husband of yours deserts you." Tomoe held her head up high and tried to move past the men, but he blocked her once again.

"Excuse me, sir," she said in a strained voice.

"Why don't you teach me a lesson up at that dojo of yours? Come on, teacher, I can be the student." Kenshin released Kaoru's hold on his sleeve and stepped towards the men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said, his voice like ice. Kaoru shuddered at the sound, even though she had heard it a million times before. The men turned and looked down at Kenshin's small form and laughed.

"What do you want, kid?" they asked.

"I shall have to ask you to step away from this woman, otherwise you must suffer the consequences." The men laughed again at this. One man reached out to grab Tomoe. Before he knew what hit him, the man was lying on the ground, unconscious. The other men backed up, staring at the small, red-headed man before them.

"What did he do?" one man asked the other.

"I don't know. I didn't even see him move," muttered the other.

"Now gentlemen, I suggest you leave, unless you wish to end up sprawled on the ground like your friend here," Kenshin said, motioning to the unconscious man. One man growled.

"Yeah right. Like you can take us on. You just caught him by surprise." Kenshin shrugged and lowered into a battle stance.

"All right then, if you really insist on being like that…" his voice trailed off, and before either of the men knew it, Kenshin was in the air, coming down on them. He hit each of them with his sheathed sword and both fell to the ground. The crowd around them cheered and Tomoe ran over to him gratefully.

"Oh, thank you so much," she said gratefully. "I didn't know what they would do to me…" She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. Kaoru ran over to the two and wound her arm around Kenshin with a bright smile.

"It's just a good thing Kaoru spotted you," Kenshin said, nodding to Kaoru. Tomoe turned to her with tears in her eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much! I owe the both of you!" Kaoru shrugged.

"It was the least we could do for letting us stay in your home. And for helping us with wedding arrangements." Tomoe nodded enthusiastically.

"About that, I've got everything ready, except for your kimono, Kaoru. We can go now to pick it out if you wish." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and he nodded.

"All right. When have you set the wedding for?" Tomoe looked sheepish.

"Well, the options were either next Monday or tonight. I wasn't sure how long you were planning on staying, so I said tonight." Kenshin grinned.

"That is perfect. We must be back in Kyoto by Monday, so it is wonderful. Thank you Tomoe." She smiled broadly and ushered Kaoru off with her through the town to look for a kimono to wear. Kenshin smiled at the pair of them and made his way leisurely through the town.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Tomoe asked Kaoru in a hushed whisper. Kaoru glanced at the kind woman she had grown to love in only two days and shook her head.

"No. This is what I want more than anything. I really love him a lot."

"And he loves you a lot, too. I can tell. The way he looks at you… it makes me smile," Tomoe said wistfully. Kaoru grinned. She knew Kenshin loved her deeply, for only she had been able to break through his icy exterior and find the love of the man inside him. "All right, let's not keep him waiting any longer, otherwise he might think you got cold feet and ran away!" Kaoru smiled as Tomoe led her to the small shrine and she saw Kenshin standing before her, looking as handsome as ever. She saw his eyes scan her body and he smiled affectionately. As she reached him, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful, Kaoru," he murmured. Kaoru smiled and gazed into his loving face.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he replied.

* * *

"Goodnight, Tomoe," Kaoru called down the hallway.

"Goodnight, you two," Tomoe called back happily. Kaoru heard Tomoe close her door and she turned joyfully to face Kenshin in their room. She shut the door behind her and sauntered over to him, jumping lithely onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply and pulled away, a broad grin on her face.

"Hello, Mr. Himura," she said happily.

"Hello, Mrs. Himura," Kenshin replied, lying back on the bed and bringing her down with him, so that she was lying on top of him. Kaoru nestled her head against his chest.

"That sounds really good, you know," Kaoru murmured. Kenshin chuckled and the sound reverberated in his chest. Kaoru giggled at the sound. She raised her head to look at him and was met with his lips pressed firmly against hers. She bubbled with happiness, and her heart was stuttering in her chest at his touch. He wound his arms around her waist and rolled over, so that he was positioned on top of her. She smiled genially up at him and sighed.

"I like this," she stated simply. Kenshin smiled down at her.

"I like it too." And then he pressed himself to her, his lips searing hers and his fingers burning her skin with his touch.

* * *

"Did you two sleep well last night?" Tomoe asked, though her usual question implied more than it normally did this morning. Kaoru blushed and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, thank you," she muttered. Tomoe smiled and sipped her tea also.

"Is there anything I can do for the two of you today?" she asked kindly. "I only have one student today to teach, but after that, I am free for the rest of the day."

"I don't think so, though we would love to have you join us if you would like," Kaoru offered. "I think we were planning on just walking around town again today." Kenshin nodded. Tomoe nodded.

"Well, if that is all, I think I might catch up on some sleep. I've been a little restless the past few nights."

"Oh? Why is that? Is there something we can help you with?" Kaoru asked, worried about Tomoe.

"Oh no. I just can't sleep sometimes, so I'm a little tired." Kenshin grinned.

"Maybe we could take over your class for today and allow you some time to sleep," he suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," Tomoe said gently, setting down her teacup. "I'll be fine."

"It's no problem, really. I am a trained swordsman," he pointed out. Kaoru nodded.

"And so am I," she offered. Tomoe raised her eyebrows.

"You are? I had no idea." Kaoru shrugged.

"I'm not as great as Kenshin is, no one is, but I can handle myself." Kenshin shot her a look and Kaoru immediately realized her slip. Tomoe apparently, hadn't, though.

"I understand what you mean. Kenshin was magnificent the other day when he rescued me. Akira normally teaches the kendo classes, but since he is away… well, I've been teaching. I must say, it is taking quite a toll on me."

"Then it's settled," Kenshin said, putting down his chopsticks. "We will teach your students today while you rest. It's the least we can do to repay you for your hospitality." Tomoe blushed and nodded.

"All right then, if you really want to." Kenshin grinned and waved Tomoe away, shooing her to her room to rest. Kaoru smiled.

"That was quite nice of you to suggest," Kaoru said. Kenshin only shrugged.

"Teaching a child should be easy," he pointed out. Kaoru nodded.

"But you must remember, you're not teaching the child to kill people," Kaoru pointed out. Kenshin stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"I know that. I don't _want_ to teach a child that. No child should be taught that."

"You were taught to kill as a child," Kaoru pointed out, wrapping her arms around Kenshin's middle. She pressed her cheek to his chest and sighed.

"I was fifteen, hardly a child anymore," Kenshin argued.

"Yes, but hardly an adult either."

"Why are we arguing over my past? Nothing can change it."

"I know Kenshin. I'm just saying, we don't know what Tomoe teaches these children. We don't know the style. It certainly isn't the one you've been taught, and I know its not the one I learned."

"What exactly did you learn anyway?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It's a family style. It teaches the sword that protects, not the sword that kills. Which is why I only use a bokken." Kenshin grinned.

"How I wish it were true that swords were made to protect. That no man or child would ever have to use a sword to kill like I have."

"You cannot help it. It is not your fault." Kenshin gazed down at her.

"What if we don't return?" Kenshin asked, his voice dropping an octave. "What if we just never go back? Choshu won't know where we are. They can't kill us if they don't know where we are." Kaoru shook her head sadly.

"We must, Kenshin. I promised Katsura we would return."

"And you honestly feel obligated to keep a promise to the man who made me what I am? The man who organizes all of my assignments?" Kaoru shook her head.

"Kenshin, do you honestly believe that Katsura wouldn't find us eventually? He's the leader of the Choshu clan, for heaven's sake. He'd kill both of us. He'd find us, someway, somehow." Kenshin shook his head.

"Kaoru, I'm his best man. You forget who I am. What everyone knows me as. You are the only one who knows me as Kenshin. The people of Kyoto all fear my name, I am Katsura's best shadow assassin. Shadow, meaning people never know exactly where I am, or what I am doing. I am a mystery to them, Kaoru. We could disappear, just like I always do after an assignment. Katsura knows this. He's always afraid I'll disappear one day."

"And Katsura is a smart man," Kaoru argued, pressing her palms flat against Kenshin's muscular chest. "He knows who you are, Kenshin. I mean, not just that you are the Battousai, but Himura Kenshin. He would let the world know that. And the world would want you dead, Kenshin, I'm sorry to say, but they would. They would turn you in. We wouldn't last a month, Kenshin." Kenshin hung his head in defeat and rested his chin on the top of Kaoru's head.

"I hate this," he groaned after a moment.

"Me too," said Kaoru softly, her arms still securely around his middle. "I know you don't like killing, but someday you'll get out of this. It's not your fault you're forced into it. But there's nothing we can do about it right now. We just have to return to Katsura on Monday like I promised him and pretend like nothing happened. And no matter what, we can't let them know we're married. It would probably destroy us," she said sadly. Kenshin nodded.

"They'd find some way to use it against us," he agreed. "I hope those documents of yours were right about next year," he said. Kaoru sighed.

"I do too," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. Kenshin felt the tear through his shirt and he looked down at her, wiping the tear away with a thumb.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Those papers- they say Kamiya Kaoru died in 1867, just before Battousai disappeared," she cried, hugging him tighter. Kenshin froze, staring straight ahead.

"That won't happen," he promised through clenched teeth. Kaoru only snuggled closer to him.

"I want you to be free," she whispered.

"But I don't want you to die," he responded weakly. Kaoru smiled up at him.

"Remember though, I don't belong here," Kaoru reminded him. "I belong back at home- my home. In America." Kenshin held her tighter, as if by letting go, she'd suddenly return to her own time.

"I don't want you to leave, either," he mumbled. Kaoru sniffed and turned her head, pressing her other cheek to his chest. She slowly opened her eyes, and she became confused for a moment as they focused on something before her. She uttered a soft whimper and her eyes widened in fright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tomoe," Kaoru whispered, pushing herself out of Kenshin's arms. Kenshin turned quickly and caught sight of the hem of a kimono disappearing around the corner.

"How much did she hear?" he demanded, growing nervous.

"I don't know," Kaoru cried, wringing her hands. She ran down the hall to Tomoe's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She opened the door and saw that the room was empty.

"Where could she have gone?" Kaoru whispered.

"I don't know why I didn't sense her before," Kenshin muttered, running out into the hallway and out to the dojo's main square. Kaoru ran after him, trying to keep up, but his unnatural speed was too fast for her. She saw him dart around the corner of the dojo and disappear. She sprinted quickly around the corner and stopped short, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she saw Kenshin standing between herself and Tomoe's huddled figure on the ground. Kaoru ran over quickly to Tomoe's side and tried to help her up. Tomoe brushed her hands away and stared, wide-eyed at Kenshin.

"You- you-" she stuttered. "You are the Battousai?" Kenshin groaned and looked to the sky.

"Why could you not just deny it?" he muttered. Kaoru knelt by Tomoe and reached out pleadingly.

"And you," she said, terrified, turning her wide, gray eyes on Kaoru, "you help him. How- how can you?" She seemed even more terrified. "Oh, Kami, and I let you two stay in my home! You could have killed me in my sleep. And- oh!" her hand flew to her mouth in horror as she realized something, "Akira!" Kaoru's heart seemed to stop in her chest. Kenshin turned around, his back to them, his hands folded behind his head.

"Kaoru," he said warningly. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and she turned to Tomoe.

"Tomoe- please-" she begged. "We haven't been pretending around you… we aren't here to hurt anyone, we swear… it's not what it seems…" Tomoe only stared in horrified silence at the two of them. Kaoru sighed and stood up, knowing it was useless to try to talk sense into the woman now.

"I suppose we should go pack now," Kaoru said flatly. She turned back to Tomoe and shook her head sadly. "We won't bother you anymore. I am sorry for any inconvenience we have caused. We will pack up and leave now. You won't ever have to hear from us again." Tomoe watched them walk away slowly, whimpering as she clutched her hands to her chest.

* * *

"Kaoru," Kenshin said testily. Kaoru refused to meet his gaze.

"We'll just pack up and leave. Maybe we can go to another small town around here. I'm sure someone will take us in. We can take this road into the next city and stay there. We can return back to Tokyo for our designated day for the train. We'll be back in Kyoto by Monday, just like I promised." Kaoru fumbled with her clothing as she stuffed it into her small bag.

"Kaoru," he said, more gently this time. She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry about how we scared Tomoe. I really do like her. She is such a kind woman. I am sad to be leaving. But I know we must. I'm sure we will find some people as kind as her in the next city we stop in. I wonder what they will be like," she wondered, mainly to keep herself distracted. Kaoru felt Kenshin behind her before she heard him, and he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms uselessly to her sides to stop her frantic packing. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his cheek pressed against hers.

"It's okay. We don't have to continue with this vacation of yours. We can just go back now if you want." Kaoru shook her head.

"No. I forced Katsura to give us this vacation so I could give you a break. The less you have to work for him, the better. I want to ride this out to the fullest. We'll stay out of Kyoto until Monday night. Then you can go back to working for him." Kenshin paused at her words.

"And what about you? Are you not coming back?" he asked softly. Kaoru shook with contained sobs.

"I don't know, Kenshin. I- I don't like that life. I know you don't either, but I don't even remember how I got into that stupid clan anyway. I just woke up there, remember? I know I know too much, and they'll probably kill me if I try to run away, but I don't know if I can go back there. Kenshin," she said, her voice pleading. She turned to look at him seriously, her blue eyes watery. "Kenshin, the look on Tomoe's face…" Kaoru shook her head sadly and gazed at the wall, remembering. "It tore me to pieces inside. I don't want people to look at me in fear. I don't want people to be too afraid to touch me, afraid to sleep at night for fear that I'd hurt them. I- I just can't do it." Kaoru turned and looked at Kenshin, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"Kaoru," he whispered, wiping the tears away with his thumb, cupping her cheek in his hand. Kaoru placed a hand over his. "You are not a killer. I've had to live with that constant fear- people too afraid to talk to me, too afraid to look me in the eye, because of what Katsura has made me. But _you_," he shook his head defiantly, "_you_ are not a murderer. You are not someone to be feared." Kaoru looked away.

"But- that look- she was… she _hated_ me…" Kaoru's voice was small.

"I don't hate you." Kaoru and Kenshin both spun quickly towards the door, where Tomoe's shivering form stood silently. She stepped tentatively into the room, eyeing both of them warily. "I- I am sorry for listening to you without you knowing, I- I just… I couldn't believe that the two of you were really all that bad…" her voice drifted off. "I tried to tell myself that you were killers and evil, and I should hate you… but all I could see was your smiling faces and the happiness you have brought into my home these past couple days. And when I came back in the house… I heard you talking… and…" Tomoe started crying, her shoulders shaking. Kaoru wanted to run over and hug her, but she wasn't exactly where she stood with Tomoe at the moment.

"I don't know exactly who you two are, or what you do… well, okay, I could figure that part out… but… you don't seem like bad people to me… and, well, I am sorry for reacting so badly to you. It came as a huge shock to me to learn who you were, but I realized that it's not really what you do, its who you are inside, and I just wanted to apologize and ask you if you wanted to perhaps stay a little long-" Tomoe was cut off on account of Kaoru's arms wrapping tightly around her in a hug. Tomoe smiled and hugged Kaoru back.

"Oh, Tomoe, you don't know how much this means to me, well, us," Kaoru said tearfully. "I was so worried that you wouldn't give us time to explain ourselves… and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving without telling you the truth… I was actually thinking of leaving a letter, but how could I be sure if you read it or not? I was so torn up over it and-" Kenshin's hand on her shoulder caused Kaoru to stop her rambling. She smiled up at him and then at Tomoe. "Thank you, Tomoe," she breathed gratefully. Tomoe smiled sadly and left the room. Kaoru sank onto the bed and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, that was more emotion in one hour than I wanted to experience in three days," she joked. Kenshin chuckled and sat down next to Kaoru.

"It is a relief that she has accepted us… yet I feel uneasy about it."

"Why?" Kaoru asked, sitting up and holding his hand.

"I am not sure. No one has ever known about me… besides you, that is. It makes me nervous." Kaoru sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"But she knows the real Kenshin, just like I do. Well, maybe not as well, but she knows there's more to you than the Battousai. I don't believe she will tell others about us. I fear if she were to, she would be hated herself for not turning us in." Kenshin nodded thoughtfully.

"I am supposed to kill any witnesses to my true identity, other than you," Kenshin said darkly. Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply.

"Kenshin, she is not another assignment. You cannot kill her. She won't tell. I know she won't." Kenshin shook his head sadly.

"I don't believe she will either. I am just saying, that is what I am supposed to do."

"We won't tell Katsura then. We won't mention that she knows. No one will know. She'll be safe. We'll keep her a secret. Just like us. She's just another secret." Kenshin nodded.

"I don't want to kill her," he said, as if trying to explain.

"You don't ever want to kill anyone," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yes, but it is easier with others because I do not know them. We will keep her a secret, but I fear that if she were to tell others about us… I must be forced to kill her and any that she has told." Kenshin turned towards the doorway. "Which is why you must not tell anyone, Tomoe," he said softly. Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Tomoe stepped into the doorway sheepishly.

"I will not tell, I promise, Battou- I mean, Kenshin. I will not. I would not want to hurt others nor myself. Your secret is safe with me." Kenshin nodded thankfully and faced Kaoru.

"If Tomoe will have us, we will stay here until Monday."

"You may stay as long as you wish," Tomoe said gently. Kenshin smiled and nodded once.

"Thank you." Tomoe shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Um… would you like some tea?" she asked hesitantly, as if she were wondering if _she_ really wanted to have tea with them.

"That would be wonderful, Tomoe," Kaoru said kindly, giving the woman one last hug before she left. Kaoru returned to the bed and sat down next to Kenshin with a sigh.

"She is still afraid," Kenshin pointed out. Kaoru nodded numbly.

"I don't think things can be the same," she said wearily. "When she looks at us, she will always see the Battousai and his accomplice, not Kaoru and Kenshin. But I suppose it cannot be helped. I mean… how _could_ you get over something like that? Two people you thought were just simple people turn out to be some of the most feared and wanted people in Japan…" Kaoru gave a derisive laugh. "I suppose we should go drink some of that tea… can't keep her waiting now, otherwise she'll think we're up to no good, killing someone or other…" Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm as she tried to leave and whirled her around, bringing her close to him so she was standing between his legs as he was seated on the edge of the bed. He kissed her longingly and stared up into her eyes.

"Kaoru, you are not a killer," he repeated for what felt like the millionth time to Kaoru. Kaoru smiled weakly.

"I know. Sorry about that. It was a little dark humor." Kenshin chuckled and stood up, walking hand in hand with Kaoru down the hall to meet Tomoe.

* * *

The three of them sat around the small, low table; Tomoe on one side, Kenshin and Kaoru on the other. Kaoru sipped her tea and watched Tomoe's trembling hands. With a sigh, she set down her teacup a little harder than intended. Tomoe jumped and the tea spilled onto the table.

"Oh, shoot, I'm so sorry," Kaoru apologized, reaching to help Tomoe clean the table. She watched Tomoe's shaking hands as she cleaned the spilled tea. Kaoru got up with a sigh and knelt beside Tomoe, throwing her arms around the woman. Tomoe immediately broke down.

"I'm sorry," Tomoe apologized. "I'm just- I don't know. I can't explain myself, really." Kenshin sat silently, watching the two women. Kaoru was better at comforting people than he was, so he left it to her. Kaoru rubbed Tomoe's back and spoke soothing words to her. Tomoe calmed herself and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono and offered them a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. Kaoru shook her head.

"Don't apologize. It is our fault, after all. We should be the ones apologizing." Tomoe shook her head and sniffed.

"I suppose I am a little confused…I don't understand… why the legendary Battousai is here… getting married, acting like a normal, happy man with no worries. And then, I only caught bits of your conversation, but I thought I heard that you didn't like that you did- that you were forced into it. I- I know it's none of my business, but- how? Why? I just don't understand." Kaoru smiled and crawled back next to Kenshin, taking his hand in hers.

"I know it is probably confusing. I suppose we can try to explain as best as we can without giving away too much information. After all, you are only the third person in the world to know of Kenshin and his secrets." Tomoe shivered at the thought. Kaoru smiled warmly.

"When Kenshin was- well, actually," Kaoru stopped and turned to Kenshin. "Why don't you tell her? I don't know exactly what you want me to say." Kenshin shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said flatly. "Say as much as you wish. We must simply hold her to her promise of silence." Tomoe nodded eagerly.

"Of course I will keep it." Kaoru nodded.

"Well, when Kenshin was younger… um, his parents were killed and he was sold to a slave caravan. Kenshin was trained in the art of swords and a man by the name of Katsura spotted Kenshin during training one day. He bought Kenshin from the slave traders and set him free, on the condition that he work for him. So at the age of fifteen, Kenshin became the legendary Hitokiri Battousai that everyone fears; Choshu's famous shadow assassin. Though he does not enjoy it, and every day has wished to be free of this life. And… I-" Kaoru stopped, unsure of how to explain her own situation. She was not sure how she had come to be associated with the Choshu clan. Kenshin provided her own history for her.

"Kamiya Kaoru," he recited, as if memorized from a written file, which was probably where he had obtained all her personal information. Kaoru listened eagerly, for she didn't even know her own story. Kenshin was telling both of them at the same time. "At the age of five her parents were killed in front of her and she was taken by a man by the name of Kanryu Takeda." Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply.

"That man- he was- he was-" Kaoru stuttered. Kenshin shot her a glance and nodded quickly, before turning back to Tomoe.

"From that time until the age of fourteen, Kaoru was used as an experiment for Kanryu's torture machines. Various equipment was used on her, to see which would be most effective. Most provided lasting results such as amnesia, nightmares, insomnia, and hallucinations. At fifteen, Kaoru was kidnapped by one Shinomori Aoshi, of the Oniwaban group. Here she was trained in the martial arts as a ninja. She was used as a spy on several occasions, but mainly held hostage. At age eighteen, she was captured once more by myself of the Choshu clan, and is now currently my accomplice. Her main job is to assist me on my assignments and prevent as many deaths as she possibly can."

"And- and how does she do that?" Tomoe asked, not meeting my horrified gaze.

"She distracts any possible witnesses. Leads them away, renders them unconscious, anything to make them unable to see me. She does not kill." Kenshin squeezed Kaoru's hand tightly to make sure she was okay. Kaoru's breath was light, and she felt dizzy, but she squeezed his hand back gently.

"And- and now?" Tomoe asked carefully.

"And now, Kaoru and I have become very close from working together. She has broken down my icy exterior and helped ease my pain. Kaoru is the sole person who can get anything out of Katsura without infuriating him and causing him to go on a killing spree, so she demanded that we be given time off since we work for him for life. So we decided to take a train out to Tokyo and we happened upon your dojo. While staying here, I proposed, we married, and are now dreading our return to Kyoto in four days. I think that is about it." Tomoe nodded thoughtfully.

"Th-thank you for telling me all this. I know you didn't have to. But- but I am grateful you have. It makes me understand where you come from better. And it helps- to know that you do not do this for your own pleasure, but because you are bound to it." Tomoe bowed to them both and stood. "If you will excuse me, I am tired and need my rest. I have a class tomorrow." Kenshin bowed as she exited the room and turned to Kaoru.

Kaoru stared at the blank wall, his words running through her mind repeatedly.

_Various equipment was used on her, to see which would be most effective. Most provided lasting results such as amnesia, nightmares, insomnia, and hallucinations_.

Kaoru put a hand to her head to stop the spinning of the room. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed in shallow rasps.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said worriedly.

_Most provided lasting results such as amnesia, nightmares, insomnia, and hallucinations_.

Kaoru held her breath, not wanting to believe his words. It couldn't be true. But it all made sense.

"Kaoru!" His voice was loud, but it sounded far off and distant to Kaoru, as if he were calling through a tunnel.

_Amnesia, nightmares, insomnia, and hallucinations_.

Kaoru screamed.

* * *

Kaoru was drowning in blood. She could feel it creeping up her body, circling around her neck, her mouth, her nose, her eyes, until all she saw and breathed was red, revolting, repulsive death. She flailed in the blood, but she could feel her body growing limp as the blood filled her lungs and she could not breathe. Her struggles slowed until the red slowly faded to black, and she heard a distinct voice calling her.

"Kaoru!" She opened her eyes, searching frantically through the red for his voice, for him. She knew he would save her, but only if he could find her in this never-ending sea of blood. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, her throat and mouth already filled with the burning red liquid.

_Amnesia, nightmares, insomnia, and hallucinations_. The words ran through her mind.

"Kaoru!" His voice was nearer to her. She tried to turn, to find him, but she felt pinned down. She opened her mouth once more to call to him.

"Kenshin!" the scream tore through her throat and she opened her eyes quickly, panting. She looked around and found herself not drowning, but lying on the bed in Tomoe's dojo, with Kenshin's hands securely pinning down her wrists so she could not flail her arms. Kaoru's heart slowed considerably and she immediately felt safer, here, under his protective gaze.

"The blood," she said through a strangled cry.

"I know," Kenshin said softly, pulling her into his chest. She sobbed, clutching him tightly, afraid she'd start drowning again if she let go.

"I didn't know, Kenshin, I didn't know…" she cried pitifully into his chest.

"Didn't know what?" Kenshin asked comfortingly.

"I didn't know about the- the amnesia… the hallucinations…"

"It's all right. It didn't really happen to you, remember? You aren't from this time. It wasn't you. I don't know what happened to the Kaoru who was experimented on, but it wasn't you, Kaoru." Kaoru shuddered and pushed his arms away, huddling in the corner of the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"I- I know… I know why… I am Kaoru… I am her…"

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked worriedly, trying to take her in his arms again. She cowered away from him.

"I- I am the same Kaoru… you- you said it yourself. Amnesia… hallucinations… I forgot… I forgot my past and… and I hallucinated the future to make up for it… I never was in a different time… I am the same Kaoru…" She started sobbing again and this time when Kenshin put his arms around her, she didn't push him away.

"Kaoru, you don't honestly believe that, do you?" he asked quietly, tilting her chin up to force her to look at him. "There is no way you could have known all of that stuff- not about just the future, but about me too. By the time I had rescued Kaoru from Shinomori and the time you appeared, we had told her nothing. She didn't know who I was. She knew nothing." Kaoru rolled this over in her mind and sighed.

"If- if it wasn't me- then where is the real Kamiya Kaoru?" Kaoru asked in a small voice.

"I don't know. You two look practically the same, but I could tell there was something different about you that morning you woke up there. You looked slightly different. I had only brought Kaoru there the night before. I don't know what's happened to her. Maybe she is in America, in your time." Kaoru nodded thoughtfully.

"She could be… I- oh thank you, Kenshin," Kaoru breathed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him fiercely. When they pulled apart, Kenshin chuckled.

"What brought that on?" he asked inquisitively.

"I- I thought I was going insane. Or that I already was. I thought I had imagined nearly my whole life, that it was all a hallucination. I was so scared that I didn't really know who I was. And you came up with an alternative that makes sense. So even if its wrong and I really am insane, I'd still rather go with your guess." Kenshin laughed in the darkness of the room and kissed her again.

"I would too. Trust me, you're as sane as I am."

"That's reassuring," Kaoru said teasingly. Kenshin laughed again and held her tightly in his arms.

"I hate seeing you cry," he whispered.

"Well, I hate crying," Kaoru said jokingly. Kenshin brushed his nose with hers, a playful smile on his lips. Kaoru kissed his nose, then his cheek, and slowly made her way to his lips. They lingered there for a moment before Kenshin lowered her to the bed and kissed her jaw-line, the crook of her neck, her lips. His hands slowly found their way to the tie on Kaoru's yukata and he slowly unfastened it, still kissing her tenderly. He brushed aside the fabric and smiled down at her. Kaoru beamed happily at him and reached up for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Kenshin, as much as I hate to say it… we have to pack." Kenshin sighed and looked around the dark little room they had begun to consider their own.

"I know. We leave tomorrow morning. I don't want to go back."

"Neither do I. But we have to. We can't break our promise to Katsura."

"You mean _your_ promise," Kenshin teased. Kaoru rolled her eyes in the fading light.

"Well, I promised to bring you back to him Monday, so you wouldn't want me to get in trouble with him, would you?" Kenshin shook his head.

"I suppose not. I just don't want to pack." Kaoru sighed and picked up her bag, repacking all of her clothes in it. Kenshin watched her through the darkness and smiled.

"Make me do all the work," she grumbled. Kenshin chuckled and wrapped one arm around her lithe waist, pulling her away from the bag and forcing her to sit on his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder and put her arms around his neck.

"I really like Tomoe," Kaoru said after a moment of silence. "I don't want to lose touch with her."

"Me neither, but we must, Kaoru. We can't let any of our letters be intercepted. If anyone found out we were writing to someone in another city, she would be killed."

"I know. It's just sad. Maybe we can visit her again someday."

"I would like that." Kaoru started and turned to the doorway with a small smile. She stood up and ran to give Tomoe a hug.

"I will miss you dearly," Kaoru whispered in the dark. Tomoe nodded sadly.

"And the same goes for me, too. I will miss both of you. I do hope you can find time to visit someday."

"We will try," Kenshin spoke up. "You have been very kind to us, lending us your hospitality, your home, your kindness, and your services. We are eternally grateful."

"Well, thank you very much for staying here. I was getting very lonely in my husband's absence. You two have brightened the halls of my small dojo this past week. Thank you ever so much."

"No problem," Kaoru beamed. "Well, we shouldn't keep you up any longer. And we need to pack. We have to leave early in the morning."

"I will see you in the morning then," Tomoe said before bowing and leaving the room. Kaoru returned to packing the bags with a sigh. A tear rolled down her cheek. Kenshin reached up quickly and brushed away the tear.

"Don't cry. Just be happy that we had the chance to meet her." Kaoru nodded and pasted a grin on her face.

"Yes, I am happy. This vacation has been good. For both of us."

"Yes it has. If it weren't for this, we wouldn't be married right now," Kenshin said in a low voice, putting his arms around Kaoru's waist. Kaoru giggled and bent over to kiss his nose.

"Don't distract me, I'm packing," she chastised him. Kenshin removed his arms from her waist obediently and folded them, watching her from his position on the bed. After a minute of her silent packing, he reached out and pulled on her arm, causing her to fall over onto the bed on top of him. He put his arms around her and kissed her delicately.

"I like distractions," he growled in her ear. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Kenshin, not now. We need to pack."

"Pack in the morning. How many chances are we going to get like this once we get back to Kyoto?" he asked, his voice sober. Kaoru immediately thought of how restrained their relationship would be under the watch of the Choshu clan.

"You're right. To heck with packing. Who cares anyway? Distractions are always good!" she said cheerily. Kenshin laughed and kissed her again. Kaoru pushed herself away and stood up, undressing quickly out of her kimono to change into her sleeping yukata. Kenshin watched her undress, his eyes greedily watching her slim body. Before she could step into her yukata, he reached out and pulled her on top of him again, kissing her deeply and stroking her bare back. Kaoru shivered and pressed herself closer to him for warmth. Kenshin grinned and rolled over, lying her on the mattress and covering her with his own warm body.

"Goodbye, Tomoe. I will miss you very much. I hope that fortune will be kind to us and allow us to see each other again. If not, I hope for you the best. And I do hope your dear Akira will return to you soon." Tomoe's eyes were clouded with tears as she hugged Kaoru tightly.

"Goodbye, and the best of luck to the both of you. I hope things work out in your marriage. And I do hope the both of you can find some way out of your- predicament." Kaoru smiled warmly and loved the kind woman even more.

"Goodbye, Tomoe. I am forever grateful for all you have done for us. Allowing us to stay here, feeding us, arranging our wedding, keeping our secret, all of it. I wish there were some way we could repay you, however I am afraid we must be going now. I also hope we may see you again someday, if we are lucky enough to escape. And I do wish you happiness for your remaining years." Tomoe smiled and bowed to Kenshin.

"And I must thank you also, for protecting me that day in the town, and also for simply bringing yourself to my dojo. It has considerably brightened my day to watch the two of you together. We shall all hope to meet again one day. Until that time, peace be with you." Kenshin bowed and took Kaoru's hand. They waved goodbye sadly and started their journey to the train station, Kyoto, and their life under imprisonment.

* * *

"Good evening, Katsura-san," Kaoru said meekly, bowing before him. Katsura smiled and motioned for her to kneel on the cushion. She knelt and kept her head bowed.

"Ah, I see Himura has taught you some respect," Katsura said. Kaoru raised her gaze to his, her eyes fiery with indignation.

"Not exactly, Katsura-san, I simply thought to be respectful this time as thanks for our granted vacation." Katsura laughed.

"Drop the pretenses, Kamiya," he chuckled, and Kaoru hated that she must be forced to use the name Kamiya, though it no longer belonged to her.

"Yes, sir."

"So, report. Where did you two go?" he asked casually, though Kaoru could tell he was interested.

"We went to Tokyo," she said just as casually. "We went sight-seeing, that is all. Enjoyed not working for you," she added bitterly. Katsura laughed, clutching his sides.

"That's more like it, Kamiya. Anything interesting happen that I should know about?"

"Nothing of consequence," Kaoru said flatly. _Other than the fact that we got married, told the woman we stayed with our secrets, and wanted to run away and never come back_, she thought sarcastically. Katsura sighed.

"All right, Kamiya. Make sure you help Himura with his assignment tonight. The target is a new politician who has sided with the Bakufu. Just a warning, this man is a fairly skilled swordsman." Kaoru made herself look impassive.

"So is Himura," she said coldly. Katsura laughed and waved her away.

* * *

"He said he's a new politician," Kaoru panicked, pacing back and forth in her small room. Kenshin sat on the floor, his sword propped up beside him.

"So?" he asked flatly.

"So, he also said he's a skilled swordsman," Kaoru pointed out.

"And?" Kenshin asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

"And who else is a politician skilled with a sword that we know? Husband of a certain woman who knows _everything_?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"If you're referring to Akira, I wouldn't waste your breath," Kenshin said coldly.

"Why not? Have you received the name yet?" Kaoru asked anxiously. Kenshin only nodded.

"So it's not Akira?" she asked, letting out her breath. Kenshin only responded by handing her a small black envelope. Kaoru took it with shaking hands and pulled out the little card with the information printed neatly on it. Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply and flung the little card across the room, where it fluttered harmlessly to the floor.

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru demanded. Kenshin shrugged.

"I think it's obvious what I have to do, Kaoru," he said in a monotone. Kaoru felt tears spring to her eyes.

"You- you can't kill him, Kenshin. He- he's Tomoe's husband for goodness sake! Think what that will do to her! And just think- when she hears he was murdered in Kyoto by a shadow assassin… just who do you think she'll think of? Us! She'll live knowing the two people she allowed to stay in her home, that she _trusted_ while still knowing their secrets, were the ones who destroyed one of the few happy things in her life! How can you do that to her?" Kenshin stood up abruptly and left the room without another word. Kaoru fumed. She stomped down the hallway to Kenshin's room and opened the door without knocking. He sat on the floor, his back resting against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Kenshin," she said softly, shutting the door behind her. She knelt in front of him and kissed his forehead lightly. "Are you really going to kill Akira?" she asked fearfully. Kenshin looked up at her with his amber eyes and shook his head sadly.

"What other choice do I have, Kaoru?" he whispered desperately. Kaoru nodded her head.

"Then I will write a letter to Tomoe and let her know," Kaoru said resolutely. Kenshin grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting up.

"You mustn't," he said dangerously.

"I will," she threw back, her chin raised defiantly. "I will not let you kill her husband without writing a letter to her myself, explaining. Even so, she probably will not forgive us, but I cannot forgive myself if I do not try to make amends." Kenshin shook his head slowly.

"Do you want her to die too?" Kenshin whispered. "If you write a letter and try to send it, they will trace it. They will find her and know she knows something. They'll kill her." Kaoru shuddered.

"I can't just let you kill her husband without saying anything," Kaoru murmured.

"And I can't let her get killed, too," Kenshin replied, stroking her cheek. "Kaoru, it is better for only one of them to die than both." Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He held her tightly for a moment before shoving her away. She glanced at him questioningly, but he only stood quickly, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the wall. The door slid open then, revealing Genji.

"Oh," he said, smirking as he saw Kaoru sitting on the floor, "I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later." Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"What business do you have in coming here, Genji?" Kenshin asked coldly. Genji faced Kenshin and remained silent for a moment before replying.

"Katsura wanted me to tell you that the time has changed. Your assignment is not at eleven o'clock, as was written. It has been changed to ten."

"Thank you, Genji," Kenshin said, his voice flat. Genji left the room and Kenshin let out a deep breath. "We have to be more careful," he whispered to Kaoru. "We don't want to be caught." Kaoru nodded quickly and stood up.

"Well, if our assignment is at ten, we must get ready now. We will leave in a few minutes." Kenshin nodded and watched wistfully as his accomplice and wife walked out the door.

* * *

Kaoru took in the sight of the man before her, memorizing his face in an attempt to redeem herself. Kenshin was still crouched in the shadows, waiting for Kaoru to lure away Akira's bodyguards. There were only two. Before Kenshin could leave the shadows, Kaoru pressed her hands to his chest and looked up desperately into his eyes.

"Kenshin- please- don't do it yet. Let me talk to him." Kenshin shook his head.

"Kaoru- that will only make it harder on you," Kenshin pointed out. Kaoru shook her head.

"Kenshin- I have to- he's Tomoe's husband. I can't let him die without letting him know how she is. Please?" Kenshin glanced down into her watery blue eyes and gave in.

"All right, but make it quick." Kaoru kissed him quickly on the lips and sauntered over to Akira.

"You're Akira, aren't you?" she asked casually as she drew closer. Akira's eyes immediately became guarded.

"What's it to you?" he asked. Kaoru took a deep breath and tried to smile evenly.

"Because- I know someone dear to you. Tomoe." Simply the name brought a smile to his lips. Kaoru felt her heart breaking in her chest.

"You know my wife?" Kaoru nodded.

"Yes. I was traveling through Tokyo and needed a place to stay. I happened upon your dojo there and she offered me a room. I remained there about a week. I just returned from there today, actually. I said goodbye to her this morning."

"How is she?" he asked wistfully, his eyes not hiding the amount of love he held for Tomoe.

"She's doing well. She misses you a lot, she told me to tell you that if I ever did find you." Kaoru glanced at the two remaining bodyguards, as if uncomfortable by their presence. Akira caught her glance and waved his bodyguards off. They immediately left. Kaoru felt sick inside, knowing she had just done her job easily by using Tomoe as a sense of false security.

"Tomoe is a wonderful woman," Akira sighed. Kaoru nodded and bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from coming.

"She is, isn't she? Well… she just wanted me to tell you that she misses you greatly and- and that she loves you-" Kaoru's voice cracked in her throat. "And- and-" the tears spilled down her cheeks and a sob broke out of her chest. "And she wants you to come back soon." That last part had been the hardest to say, because Kaoru knew he would never be returning to his beloved wife. Akira stared in shock as Kaoru broke down.

"I- I'm sorry, Akira. Tomoe is a great woman, and I am so grateful that she allowed me to stay in her home, which is why this is so difficult for me to say, because- because-" Kaoru felt Kenshin behind her and she stiffened. Kenshin placed an arm on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Because Tomoe loves you very much, and her kindness and love she showed to us makes this all much more difficult," said Kenshin stiffly. Kaoru shivered and had to look away from Akira.

"I don't understand," he said in confusion, his brow furrowing. Then he noticed the sword gripped in Kenshin's hand and he began backing up.

"Tomoe knew who we were- what we do," Kenshin said in a low, quiet voice that sent shivers down Kaoru's spine. "Yet she still befriended us and allowed us to stay in her- your home. She also knew this was a possibility. I am sorry about this, Akira. It is something I have dreaded every day since I learned that you were a politician in Kyoto." Akira backed up even further, and Kaoru began shaking with silent sobs. "Akira, I have come to take your life. I am sorry. I hope someday both you and Tomoe will forgive me," Kenshin said softly, before running towards Akira. Kaoru turned the opposite direction and ran. But she could not make it far enough to escape the scream.

* * *

"Kenshin- can you stay with me tonight?" Kaoru asked in a whimper, hugging her arms around herself in the doorway of her room. Kenshin stared down at her and frowned.

"I shouldn't. We could be discovered."

"Please? I don't- I don't want to be alone tonight. Not after- after-" Tears unbidden began to stream down her face. Kenshin pulled her into his embrace and rocked her gently.

"It's all right, Kaoru," he soothed her. "It's all right. I- I made sure he didn't suffer. For Tomoe's sake." Kaoru nodded, but the words brought little comfort to her.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep," Kenshin said, pulling Kaoru into the room. Kaoru climbed onto her futon and nestled up beside Kenshin, clinging to him like a child. Kenshin kept his arms wrapped securely around her. After a few minutes, Kaoru drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Nice going, Battousai," Genji called down the hall. Kenshin scowled at Genji and continued to walk down the hall.

"Hey Battousai, I heard about last night. Good job, man!" called another employee of the Choshu clan. Kenshin frowned and shook his head but remained silent. He opened Kaoru's door to her room without knocking and slid it shut behind him forcefully.

"What was that for?" Kaoru asked bitterly, motioning towards the slammed door.

"We really have to be more careful," Kenshin whispered in her ear, his hands on her upper arm. "Almost all of the men know I stayed in your room last night. Even though I woke early, they somehow know. Right now they are assuming I just slept with you, they do not suspect anything further. But we have to be careful. I must sleep in my own room from now on." Kaoru sighed and nodded, knowing it was necessary.

"All right. So I just have to pretend to be a whore now?" she asked sardonically. Kenshin chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Tell them half of the truth. Say you were scared of being alone after my last assignment, and so I slept on the floor by your door." Kaoru nodded.

"All right. I will."

"Where do you have to be this morning?" Kenshin asked curiously, watching her as she dressed.

"I have my weekly meeting with Katsura about you," Kaoru reminded him.

"Oh, that's right. Would you like to get something to eat after that?" Kaoru shook her head and put a hand on her stomach.

"No. I think I'm getting the flu or something. I feel sick to my stomach." Kenshin watched her warily for a moment, a strange expression on his face. "What?" she asked, wanting to know what his look was for. Kenshin shook his head with a little smile.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I was just thinking how lovely you look." Kaoru blushed and kissed his cheek briefly.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?" Kenshin nodded and watched her run off to meet with Katsura, scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Kenshin asked warily. Kaoru shook her head, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Ugh, no. I thought I told you before. I think I have the flu. I'm not feeling very good. I feel sick to my stomach." Kenshin only smiled. "What?" she asked, feeling a little irritated.

"Nothing. Are you tired?" Kaoru nodded slowly.

"A little, not much. But I feel a little exhausted. Like my _body_ is tired, but not really my mind or anything. It's only when I think about it." Kenshin continued to grin.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Now what kind of a question is that?" Kaoru asked suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you- actually…" Kaoru blushed. "I sort of do. Can you excuse me for a moment?" Kenshin nodded, still grinning, and watched her walk down the hall to the communal bathroom. After a few minutes of patiently waiting, Kaoru returned, her face flushed.

"Ugh- Kenshin, I don't feel very good," she said, dropping down onto the futon in her room and lying on her back. "I just threw up," she explained. "You should probably stay away from me, I don't want you to catch anything." Kenshin only chuckled.

"Oh, I can't catch what you have," he said. Kaoru sat up suspiciously and glared at him.

"All right, what are you grinning about all the time? Here I am, telling you how miserable I am, and you just smile and laugh! What's wrong with you?" Kenshin only chuckled again and wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you, I don't want you to get sick," Kaoru said, trying to push him away. Kenshin held his grip on her and stared into her eyes.

"You're not sick, Kaoru," he said deeply.

"What are you talking about? Did you not just hear me? I just _threw up_ in the… what?" Kaoru's face became blank quickly and she looked at Kenshin. "What do you know?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. Kenshin chuckled again. Kaoru sucked in her breath and glanced down at her stomach, and then back up at Kenshin.

"Kaoru, you're not sick. You're pregnant," he murmured in her ear. Kaoru's eyes grew wide and one of her hands flew to her stomach, caressing it.

"Oh. That explains a lot." Kenshin nodded. "Wait," Kaoru said, eyes narrowed once more. "How do _you_ know before _I_ do that I'm pregnant?" Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Don't get upset. I can sense people's chi. So I can tell when someone is pregnant, because I feel the person's and the baby's." Kaoru smiled.

"Oh. How long have you known?" she asked casually, staring down at her stomach.

"About a week. Which means you should be about a month along now."

"You knew a _week_and you didn't tell me!" Kaoru shouted indignantly. Kenshin put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"We don't want to alert others, now do we?" he said. Kaoru nodded mutely.

"Oh, crap," she hissed under her breath.

"What?" Kenshin asked, instantly worried. Kaoru looked up at his amber eyes in fear.

"I can't keep this a secret. You can _tell_ when someone's pregnant, Kenshin! What am I going to tell people? What do I tell Katsura? I'll start to show, and if others can do this chi thing of yours, then a lot of other people will know _today_. What am I supposed to do?" Tears started to leak down Kaoru's cheeks at her situation. Kenshin put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"Sh, sh, it's okay. I know you probably won't like this suggestion, but it's the only thing I can think of. If people ask, say that you were attacked and you don't know who the father is. It will avert any questions people might have because they won't want to pry into such a sore subject."

"I have to tell people I was _raped_?" Kaoru hissed through clenched teeth. "Just great. First I have to pretend to be a whore, now I have to be raped! What next?" she said, throwing her hands up in the air. Kenshin chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"What do you think you want to name him?" Kenshin asked, changing the subject.

"Him?" Kaoru raised her eyebrows. "How are you so sure?"

"It's the chi. I can tell. It's a boy." Kaoru smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hm…. What about… Kenji? I like that name."

"I like it too." Kaoru grinned and kissed Kenshin lovingly on the lips. "Our baby… I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Kenshin agreed. "I only wish he wouldn't have to live this life." Kaoru nodded sadly. She immediately smiled again, though.

"But it's still wonderful, even if we do have to keep his father's identity a secret," Kaoru said happily, her voice filled with affection. "Our first baby…" Kaoru looked down at her stomach, imagining how it would start to bulge as the baby inside her grew. She smiled at the thought and kissed Kenshin again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you too," he replied, placing a hand over hers on her stomach.

* * *

"Kamiya, who's the father?" Katsura demanded as soon as Kaoru walked in the door. Kaoru blushed and bowed, kneeling before him.

"I'm sorry, Katsura-san, what was that?" Katsura rolled his eyes.

"I asked who the father is. Don't play dumb with me, I know you're pregnant. I can sense it." Kaoru blushed again and ducked her head down.

"Um- actually sir- I- I honestly don't know…" Katsura raised his eyebrows.

"I never expected you to be one to get so drunk, Kamiya, that you could not remember the name of your nightly pleasure." Kaoru blushed again and shook her head fiercely.

"No, no, it was nothing like that. I- it was while I was in Tokyo- I was walking alone one night because I could not sleep, and I was… attacked. I do not know who the man was." Katsura studied her for a moment.

"It was not Himura?" he asked. "You were with him for an entire week. It would not surprise me." Kaoru shook her head.

"No, sir. I do not know who's responsible," she said, hating to lie about her own child.

"Very well. I suppose once you start to get bigger, you will not be able to assist Himura. A pregnant girl does not do a very good job at alluring men. It will be much harder to distract them." Kaoru blushed again and nodded.

"I understand. Only while I do not show." Katsura nodded.

"Yes. And how is everything with Himura?" Kaoru shrugged.

"Everything is fine. His assignments are going well, and we are not having any problems." Katsura nodded and dismissed Kaoru. Kaoru exited the room and felt self-conscious as she crossed the room, painfully aware of the stares the men were giving her, no doubt because of her pregnant state. Some men were unaware, but it seemed that half of the room could tell. Kaoru glared at any man that tried to talk to her, causing them to immediately back down. She made it back to her room before collapsing onto her futon into Kenshin's waiting arms and falling asleep.

* * *

Kenshin rubbed Kaoru's back in small, soothing circles. He held her midnight waist-length hair out of her face, pulled back away from her neck. Kaoru shook and trembled, her face a pasty white, sweat drops beading her forehead. She groaned miserably.

"Kenshin, I feel awful," she moaned. Kenshin smiled reassuringly.

"The morning sickness will pass, Kaoru. You must be patient." Kaoru nodded, but the sudden movement made her stomach heave again and she leaned over quickly, vomiting into the small bucket Kenshin had placed before her. Kenshin handed her a small, damp towel to wipe her mouth, and handed her a water glass to rid her mouth of the foul taste.

Kaoru moaned again and laid back on her futon, clutching her slightly rounded stomach. Kenshin took another clean, steamy towel and dabbed at her forehead. Kaoru smiled, her eyes closed.

"That feels good," she murmured. Kenshin folded the towel into a small rectangle and pressed it to her forehead, resting it there to keep her face warm. The door to the room slid open.

"Himura." The voice was gruff and slightly surprised at the scene before him. Kaoru didn't bother to open her eyes, for she knew that voice anywhere. Kenshin did too, but the sight of seeing _him_ in Kaoru's room was overwhelming, and Kenshin felt like he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Kenshin stood up from the futon slowly and bowed to his employer.

"Himura, may I ask what is going on here?" Katsura asked with raised eyebrows. Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but Kaoru beat him to it. She knew Kenshin couldn't have the same effect on Katsura that she did, especially now that she could use her pregnancy to win some arguments. She kept her eyes closed and did not bother to sit up.

"I was sick- you know, morning sickness? He was helping me." Katsura smiled and turned to Kenshin.

"Is that so?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, sir," Kenshin said meekly.

"And why should you care?" Katsura asked, amusement apparent in his voice.

"Because unlike you, he has a heart," Kaoru spat out, still lying on the bed. "And besides, I work with him, remember? I've got to be up and running for his assignments. Can't have me puking my guts out on the streets while he's trying to finish someone off," she said bitterly. Katsura laughed and Kaoru cringed at the sound; she had a pounding headache. "If you don't mind, could you tone it down before your obnoxious voice splits my head in two?" Kaoru asked nastily. Katsura continued to laugh, but toned it down. Kenshin raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never actually seen Kaoru get anything from Katsura before, and it amazed him how Katsura actually did what Kaoru told him to.

"Never cross a pregnant woman, Himura," Katsura advised him. "All it will bring you is pain and misery."

"You got that right," Kaoru said nastily. "And you're crossing me right now, Katsura-san, so if you don't mind, you presence would be much appreciated if it were elsewhere." Katsura chuckled again but bowed mockingly to Kaoru. Kenshin watched the exchange with wide eyes. Katsura nodded to Kenshin in parting, and Kenshin bowed, not straightening until Katsura had closed the door behind him. He waited several seconds before returning to sit with Kaoru.

"That was amazing," he said softly. "I haven't ever seen anyone with a hold on Katsura that strong." Kaoru laughed.

"All I did was refuse to bow to him the first time I saw him, smart mouthed him, and pretty much made my intentions clear. That's about it. Unlike everyone else here, who just show him _respect_." Kaoru scoffed at the idea. "Honestly, I just treat him like a regular man. That's all. And he treats me like an annoying yet amusing little girl, and knows that annoying yet amusing little girls throw tantrums if they don't get what they want. So he avoids the tantrums and gives me what I want." Kenshin shook his head with a little laugh.

"Amazing," he repeated. "Well, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm a little nauseous from Katsura's presence, but I'm not sick to my stomach anymore, if that's what you mean." Kenshin laughed again and helped Kaoru sit up slowly. He took the now cold towel and set it aside as he helped her stand up. She teetered dangerously for a moment, but Kenshin held her in place until he was sure she was steady on her feet.

"Oh, and Himura?" Kenshin spun quickly, letting go of Kaoru suddenly. Kaoru lost her balance and started to fall, a small gasp escaping her lips. Kenshin saw this and caught her at the last moment, hauling her up and setting her on the bed. Then he turned back to an amused Katsura, standing in the doorway again.

"Yes, sir?"

"What are you here for? I thought I told you to go away," Kaoru spat out, holding her dizzy head.

"Calm down, missy, I'll leave in a moment." He turned back to Kenshin and smiled.

"I would like to see you in my office in an hour. That is all." Kenshin bowed and Katsura left again.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid man," Kaoru muttered under her breath. Kenshin raised his eyebrows as he lifted her from the bed and set her on her feet, holding her securely in place this time.

"Who? Me or him?" Kenshin asked, faking hurt. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Him."

"Why?"

"He just is. He always shows up at the most inconvenient times." Kenshin chuckled and put an arm around her waist, keeping her steady on her feet as they walked to the door. He opened it for her and led her out into the hall. Genji passed by at that moment and opened his mouth to say something about Kenshin's arm around Kaoru's waist, but Kaoru beat him to it.

"Shut that trap of yours, Genji, he's just being a gentleman for a pregnant woman." Genji closed his mouth immediately and looked shocked. Apparently he wasn't one of the men who could already sense she was pregnant. A sly grin started to spread across his face.

"And who's the-"

"Father?" Kaoru hissed angrily. She really didn't want to be talking to Genji at the moment. "Actually, I don't really know. That's what you get for being alone at night, now isn't it?" Genji closed his mouth again, shocked.

"O-oh. Sorry," he said, bowing and walking away, afraid of her temper and the glare Kenshin was giving him. They walked out to the gardens in the back of the complex and Kenshin helped Kaoru sit on a bench in the shade of a tree. She smiled and glanced around quickly to make sure there was no one around. She could see no one, so she quickly leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly before pulling back with a grin. She pulled out a piece of paper and some ink to write with and waved goodbye to Kenshin as he headed back towards the complex.

* * *

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Kenshin asked quietly, bowing respectfully. Katsura glanced up from the papers in front of him and smiled.

"Ah, Himura, yes, sit down." Kenshin knelt on the soft cushion and stared at the table between the two of them. Katsura was silent for a moment, reading whatever was written on the papers in his hand. Then he resolutely set them down on the table and patted them with his hand.

"Ah, Kenshin. How are you?" Kenshin frowned.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kenshin asked warily.

"I'm just curious. I want to know how my employees are." Kenshin shrugged.

"I am as good as can be expected. I complete my assignments as you ask. I have not been performing below standard." Katsura nodded.

"Yes, yes, but I am not asking about your assignments. How are you, personally? As Himura Kenshin, not Battousai the manslayer?" Kenshin frowned.

"I am… well enough." Katsura frowned, as if wanting to hear that Kenshin were doing poorly.

"I have noticed that since you and Kamiya have returned from your little… vacation… you have seemed much more relaxed and… human. Much less cold." Kenshin froze. There had to be a reason Katsura was bringing up Kaoru. He must have figured out that Kenshin was the father.

"Sir?" Kenshin asked flatly, as if he did not understand where Katsura were leading the conversation.

"I simply mean that it is a nice change. Seeing you react like any normal person would, instead of that icy front you put up for so long. I think Kamiya has been a good thing. I am glad I ordered you to rescue her from Shinomori. I also believe that this vacation of yours did the both of you some good. Now that Kamiya's situation is… complicated," Katsura said slowly, "I think it might be nice for you to take her away when her due date nears. She has always been feisty, but her pregnancy has put her on the edge even more, and I simply do not want to put up with that."

"So what are you saying?" Kenshin asked coldly.

"I am saying that every month or so, you may take a few days off and take Kamiya with you. Please. I do not want to deal with her at this point. She is much too angry. Just make her happy; that way she'll be more relaxed back at work." Kenshin kept his face impassive.

"How frequently would you like me to take her away?" Kenshin asked for clarification.

"I'd say about every four or five weeks will be sufficient. You may stay away for as long as four days. No more than that, otherwise I will have to send for you, and I will be angry. I do not want to be put behind schedule." Kenshin nodded.

"Is that all?" Katsura nodded and waved him away. Kenshin stood and opened the door.

"Oh, and Himura?" Kenshin glanced over his shoulder at Katsura. "If you discover who the father is, be sure to tell me." Kenshin nodded once and left the room.

* * *

Kaoru stroked the page clumsily with the brush. She sighed and put the brush down, glancing up at the cherry blossoms on the tree above her. She had been trying her hand at writing in Japanese characters, but her hand was unsteady and her lines were uneven. She set the paper and ink beside her on the bench and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the flowers around her.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru opened her eyes quickly and looked around. She saw no one in front of her and she tensed. "Back here, Miss." Kaoru turned around and saw a tall man with spiky brown hair tied away from his face with a red bandana. He wore a white jacket over a bare chest and white pants.

"Can I help you?" Kaoru asked in a strained voice. The man strode forward out of the small forest behind her and stopped in front of her bench. She turned on the bench to face him head on.

"Hey… I was actually just wandering by… I'm Sagara Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano," he said, holding out his hand. Kaoru shook it briefly, still eyeing him skeptically.

"So…" she said suspiciously, "Why were you just 'wandering by?' This is sort of an odd place to just 'wander by,' don't you think?" Sano shrugged.

"I don't really have any exact place to be… I just wander from city to city. I was just walking through this forest," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the dense, green foliage, "and was looking for the nearest city. I need to stock up on food and stuff. Do you know where the nearest store is?" Kaoru nodded and stood up, picking up her paper, ink, and brush.

"I can take you, if you like. I have nothing better to do, and it would be nice to get out into the city. I just need to drop off these in my room. Follow me." Sano smiled amiably and followed Kaoru into the complex. Several passing men stared curiously at the two of them, but Kaoru only glared back, averting any questions. She reached her small room and slid open the door. Sano stood awkwardly outside the room to the side of the door, waiting for her.

"You can come in, you know," she called to him. "It's not like anybody cares about that kind of stuff here." Sano grinned and stepped inside the room. His eyes scanned the scarcely decorated room in slight surprise.

"You live here?" he asked.

"Live, reside, stay occasionally, is there a difference?" she asked indifferently. She put away her paper, ink, and brush and then picked up one of her short daggers and pushed it into the tie around her waist. Sano raised his eyebrows questioningly. Kaoru smirked.

"I have to be prepared for anything," she said. "You never know what might happen to you out on the streets."

"You would know," Genji said coldly as he passed her room. Kaoru fumed and hurtled out of the room after him, ramming into his back and sending him sprawling in the hallway.

"What was that, Genji?" she asked dangerously. Genji smiled.

"Only that you of all people here should be afraid of the streets," he spat out in disgust.

"Oh, and I suppose that's my fault, is it?" Kaoru practically bellowed. Kaoru knew she was being irrational and had no reason to be angry; after all, she was the one who had started the lie about her rape. But the opportunity was too great; she felt like taking her anger out on Genji, and now she had the perfect excuse. Several men were sticking their heads out of their rooms to observe the commotion. Some smiled at seeing Kaoru straddled across Genji's back on the floor, glad that she was finally showing him a lesson. Others simply frowned, shaking their heads in disapproval. Sano observed warily from the doorway of Kaoru's room. "It's not _my_ fault dirty men like you are on the streets at nighttime!" Several snickers could be heard at that.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Kamiya?" Genji snarled. Kaoru unsheathed her small dagger and pressed the tip to his neck to stop any threats from him.

"It means, pig, stay the heck away from me and stop breathing my air!" Kaoru leapt up off his back, dusting her hands off smugly as she watched Genji struggle to his feet. He glowered at her before heading off down the hall. Kaoru smiled and turned back to Sano, but the smile immediately slid off her face. She clutched her stomach with one hand and put the other to her mouth.

"I'll be right back!" she moaned as she ran past a confused Sano. She turned at the end of the hall to the communal bathroom and threw up. After making sure her stomach was settled, she headed back towards her room, a sheepish smile pasted on her face.

"Sorry about that, I probably shouldn't have ran into him _quite_ so hard," she apologized. Sano only smiled warily.

"Let me change real quick, my clothes got a little dirty." Sano stepped out of the room and Kaoru slipped out of her kimono, pulling on a new, clean one. She slid open the door and gasped.

"Kenshin!" she hissed angrily. "Put him down right now!" She ordered, jabbing Kenshin in the side with her finger. Kenshin looked confused for a moment before releasing his grip on Sano's shirt. Kenshin had pinned Sano up against the wall, his feet barely touching the ground. Sano rubbed his chest.

"What was that for?" Kaoru asked angrily. Kenshin looked between Sano and Kaoru.

"Who is he?" he asked, irritation and mistrust apparent in his voice. Kaoru bristled at Kenshin's tone.

"He's a… well, I would say friend, but I just met him. I was just going to take him into the town to the store so he could buy some food and supplies for his journey."

"I thought I told you not to move," Kenshin reminded her. "I told you to stay there until I came to get you." Kaoru folded her arms crossly.

"I am not a mindless idiot, Kenshin, I can do what I want. And I'm sorry if I disobeyed your _orders._ I know Katsura told me from the beginning I was to _obey_ you," she said bitterly. Kenshin stared at her silently for a moment, confusion in his eyes.

"Kaoru?" he asked softly.

"What?" she snapped angrily. Once again, she knew her actions were unreasonable, and she hated being so angry with Kenshin, but her temper was at the boiling point just underneath her skin, and she could not stop herself. She hated feeling so out of control.

"Are you all right?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes! No! I don't know! I'm going into town!" She turned and grabbed Sano's arm, dragging him away from Kenshin standing in the hallway. Once they got out into the courtyard of the complex, Kaoru let go of Sano's arm and slowed her pace.

"I'm sorry. I'm just- emotionally unbalanced?" she said uncertainly. "I don't know. Everyone's pissing me off at the moment." Sano watched her warily.

"Who are all those men?" he asked curiously. Kaoru stiffened and glanced at him quickly out of the corner of her eye before facing straight ahead as they walked through the gates of the complex.

"They're just jerks. Unimportant. I can't believe I actually _live_ with all of them," she said huffily.

"Are there any other women living there?" he asked off-handedly. Kaoru shook her head.

"No. Just me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew how that sounded. "I know how that must sound- but it's not like that. I'm not a whore," she said defensively.

"And you don't look like one," Sano said comfortingly. Kaoru relaxed and offered him a smile.

"So… what was that guy, the one you tackled, talking about?" Kaoru sighed.

"That would be Genji. He's an idiot with a big mouth." She glanced at him again. For some reason, she felt like she could trust this man she barely knew. "Hey, how long are you in town for, anyways?" Sano shrugged.

"Not very long. Maybe a day or two." Kaoru nodded.

"Okay, if you're planning on leaving that soon, then I guess I can tell you. So I was telling you that I brought the dagger along just in case, because you never know what happens on the streets, and Genji said I should know."

"What did he mean?" Kaoru bit her lip and remained silent. Sano turned his head to look down at her and smiled. "You can tell me you know. I'm leaving soon anyway, and I don't have anything against you, so I won't be telling anyone." Kaoru smiled and believed him.

"Well… if you aren't one of those guys who can sense it, I'm pregnant." Sano inhaled sharply.

"So you were raped?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice. Kaoru felt strangely pleased that this stranger cared. "And you live with all those men? How can you do that?" Kaoru paused in her walking at his misunderstanding.

"Oh, no, it's not like that at all! Those men- they don't touch me. Ever. They know they'd be killed if they did. I mean- no one dares to mess with Battousai's accomplice and-" Kaoru inhaled sharply as she realized she had slipped and revealed too much. Sano's eyes went wide and he stepped back from her.

"You work for Battousai?" he asked fearfully. Kaoru reached out a hand to comfort him, but he drew back.

"I- I don't work for him. I- well, I know him." Sano seemed to relax a little.

"But how can you not turn him in?" he asked angrily. "All those people die because of him, and yet you do nothing to stop it." Kaoru sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I- I know he really seems like a bad person, but he's not. I know everything about him, Sano, and he is a good person. He does not kill for fun. He is disgusted with himself for it. Sometimes he falls so far into despair I'm afraid he'll die from the pain of it all." Kaoru's eyes misted with tears. "He was forced into it. He has no choice in the matter. He knows that if he had any other choice, he would take it, but he doesn't." Sano still eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't know… why doesn't he just kill himself then? It'd stop the killing, and he'd end his pain." Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply.

"He could never do that!" Kaoru hissed. "I wouldn't let him! He lives purely for his brother and for me. Those are the only reasons he keeps himself alive. I see it in his eyes."

"For his brother?" Kaoru hesitated.

"His brother- his brother died to save him," Kaoru explained. "The only reason he's lived these past years is in the hopes that one day he can be free of this life and live for his brother." Kaoru wiped at her teary eyes and smiled sadly. "I see how much pain Kenshin's in, and I try to ease some of it for him, but I realize it isn't nearly enough." Sano regarded her for a moment.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked quietly. Kaoru glanced around herself quickly, making sure no one could hear. Then she nodded slightly.

"Very much," she whispered. Sano sighed and started walking towards the town again.

"Wait- did you say Kenshin?" Sano asked suddenly. Kaoru smacked her head, realizing her slip again.

"Please don't tell anyone his real name. I'm not actually supposed to let anyone know… it sort of slipped out," she confessed. Sano was silent for a moment.

"He was the man that pinned me up against the wall? That was the Battousai?" Kaoru nodded again. Sano shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"So… what about this pregnancy of yours? You were raped? By whom? Can I help in some way?" Kaoru shook her head.

"That's the story- that I was raped. I wasn't really… Kenshin and I just can't let anyone know…"

"Kenshin's the father?" he asked. "Did- I mean- did he-" Kaoru smiled sadly.

"We were given a vacation for a week- actually, I forced it out of our leader, and we were married while we were on vacation. We can't let anyone know we're married. They'd use it against us." Sano nodded solemnly. He seemed to be doing a lot of nodding.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?"

"That you're forced to keep such a big thing a secret for fear of your lives." Kaoru gulped and looked straight ahead.

"It's a sacrifice we both made. Because we love each other. And it's worth it, if only for that." They reached the town and Kaoru led him to the little market.

"Please… I trust you will keep my secrets… I know I should not have told anyone, but it is too much for me to bear without telling someone other than Kenshin." Sano nodded consolingly.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell a soul. And I am glad I could be of help. After all, you have lent me your time to show me to the town. I do hope we meet again someday. Maybe life will look a little brighter then if we do." Kaoru smiled and bowed to Sano before leaving him in the market. She wandered aimlessly, watching the fish vendors and the different trinket shops. With a heavy sigh, Kaoru turned to head back and ran into someone.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, starting to fall backwards. A pair of arms shot out to catch her and pulled her close in a bone-crushing hug. Kaoru's eyes shot wide open until she smelled the familiar scent of the man.

"Kenshin, don't scare me like that," she reprimanded him. Kenshin released her and stared worriedly into her eyes.

"I am sorry, Kaoru. For my behavior earlier. I was worried. I returned to come get you and you had disappeared. I started to panic; afraid something had happened to you. So I began searching the grounds and then I found that man standing outside your room, and I was worried he would do something to you, and I was scared that-" Kaoru put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"It's all right. I forgive you. I overreacted too. I guess I'm just an emotional wreck. I was angry at Genji and so I was just fuming, ready to snap at the first person possible, which happened to be you. I'm sorry." Kenshin hugged her again and took her hand, strolling down the street. Kaoru glanced nervously at their intertwined hands.

"Aren't you worried someone will see?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. Kenshin shook his head.

"No. Everyone is either out of town or at the complex right now."

"What if they followed you? What if they leave the complex and see us?" Kenshin shook his head resolutely.

"They won't. Katsura has ordered that everyone remain at the complex today. No one is due to arrive back today either, so there is no chance of anyone seeing us." Kaoru frowned.

"But- if no one is supposed to leave, then shouldn't we get back to-"

"Nope. We can go anywhere you like. Katsura has given me permission- actually, ordered really, to take you out every four to five weeks for a maximum of four days. He says you are quite a handful and he doesn't like to have an angry pregnant woman always on his case," Kenshin grinned at her. "I didn't complain." Kaoru laughed and leaned her head against Kenshin's shoulder.

"That was wise. So, where should we go?" Kenshin shrugged, jarring Kaoru's head.

"Sorry," he apologized. "You can choose where you'd like to go. It's your vacation," he reminded her. "I'm just here to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Like parental supervision," he smirked. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Like I really need parental supervision. Can we go out of the town? To the countryside? I want to just sit and talk, somewhere where we don't have to hide our secret. Where we can hold each other and not be afraid." Kenshin smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I like that idea." They walked hand in hand down the road, off towards the countryside to embrace their life, love, and secrets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as if it were beating against her ribs continuously. Her pulse raced and a slight sheen of sweat covered her clammy forehead. She gripped the bed sheets tightly in her fists, squeezing her eyes shut tight. A soft scream fell from her lips and her eyes snapped open, staring blankly at the white ceiling above her. She sat up quickly, clutching a hand to her chest, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked worriedly, bursting into the room. He dashed to her bedside and took one of her cold hands in his, rubbing it soothingly. Kaoru caught her breath and shook her head a couple times, as if to clear it.

"Just- just a nightmare," she whispered softly. Kenshin rubbed the small of her back and she sighed at the pleasant feeling. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder in the darkness of her room.

"Was it the blood again?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"No. Yes. Sort of." Kenshin frowned.

"Which answer is it?" he asked for clarification. Kaoru chuckled softly, a dark, empty laugh.

"It- it wasn't the same dream. It was different. But there was blood…" she shuddered in the nighttime cold, "lots and lots of blood." Kenshin wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close.

"How was it different?" he asked softly. Kaoru kept her eyes open, staring straight ahead in the darkness, afraid that if she closed her eyes she'd see the horror again.

"I- I wasn't drowning in the blood this time. It- well… I- the baby- he-" Her voice cracked and rose an octave. Kenshin held her tighter. "I- I dreamed that- that Katsura found out… about us. He- he killed our baby. My little baby boy…" her voice choked with emotion and she couldn't continue for a moment. A warm tear trickled down her cheek. "After- after Katsura killed him- he- he went after you. He- he caught me and- and told you that if you tried to move… they'd kill me. I- I told you to go ahead, to leave me behind. They had already killed my little baby… I could still see him… he was just lying there… cold and empty on the ground…" Kaoru shivered again and closed her fist around Kenshin's clothes, hugging herself closer to him.

"I- I told you to leave, but- but you wouldn't. You didn't want them to hurt me. So- they killed you… they made me watch… and- and then they killed me too." By now her tears were coming in steady torrents down her cheeks and her body shook with sobs. Kenshin rocked her gently, crooning comforting words to her.

"It's all right, Kaoru, none of that is going to happen. No one is going to know…" Kaoru shook her head, finally closing her frightened eyes and burying her face in Kenshin's chest.

"You- you don't understand! They- they could tell. He- he looked so much like you… how- how could they not know?" she cried hysterically. Kenshin rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed, closing his eyes wearily.

"Kaoru- it was just a dream. You haven't even had the baby yet. We don't know what he'll look like. It was just a dream. That's all it is. A dream. It's not real." Kaoru quieted but still clung tightly to him. After several moments of silence she released him from her grasp and gazed down at her large belly. She placed a caring hand over the rounded skin and smiled.

"He's kicking," she whispered softly, turning her gaze up to Kenshin's face. Kenshin smiled and put a hand over hers on her stomach. Kaoru took his hand off hers and placed it on her bare stomach, letting him feel the kick of the baby. Kaoru smiled happily as Kenshin's face seemed to light up in the darkness as he felt the strike of the child's foot against Kaoru's stomach.

"He's feisty," Kenshin teased, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Kaoru laughed quietly and put her hand over Kenshin's on her belly.

"You're not the one that has to deal with him beating you to death from the inside every day," she said sarcastically. "I feel like I have a little boxer inside of me, kicking and punching like crazy. Maybe he'll be a fighter when he's older." Kenshin shook his head.

"I don't want him to fight," he said darkly. "He should not be a violent child. I do not want to raise him to be like me." Kaoru sighed and kissed Kenshin lightly on the lips. She kept her face an inch from his, staring into his eyes.

"Himura Kenshin, you are not a bad man. That is why I love you. I _do_hope that our child grows up to be like you; a respectable, caring, kind man, who wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally." Kenshin opened his mouth to protest, but Kaoru silenced him by placing her moist lips on his, pressing them to his firmly. When she pulled back, Kenshin was left slightly out of breath.

"You are a great man, Kenshin. It is only Katsura's man that you see; the Battousai. But I see Himura Kenshin, a great, honorable, and loving man. Not the Battousai. And it is Himura Kenshin whom I want my child to be like, whom I want to father my baby." Kenshin smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

"Kenshin. Psst, Kenshin!" Kenshin's head turned quickly, his eyes wide in question at Kaoru's urgent whispering. Kaoru sauntered across the giant lounge, aware that no one stared now; they were too used to seeing her protruding stomach, the large bulge of the baby inside her. She stopped by a small bar, a few paces away from the floor where Kenshin sat. She did not want to approach him directly—that _would_ cause stares. People would question why she was pulling Kenshin away from his brooding, his alone time. Kenshin stood slowly, picking up his sake cup from the low table before him as if he were naturally finished on his own; that he had tired of sitting with these associates. Kaoru turned quickly and hurried out of the lounge so as not to be seen leaving with him.

She waited patiently on a cold, stone bench, watching the cherry blossoms fall around her. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of the trees, the pollen in the air, the smell of the vibrant grass around her. She heard the approaching footsteps and smiled, not opening her eyes until Kenshin sat down beside her and took her hand in his large palm.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the concern in his eyes.

"I- actually, it was nothing much really, I suppose," she muttered, suddenly embarrassed. Kenshin frowned.

"It must have been something to walk through that lounge in the state you are to call me out. What's bothering you?" Kaoru smiled, yet again amazed at how well Kenshin seemed to know her. Her eyes slowly hardened, her brow furrowing in worry, the corners of her mouth pulling down into a small frown.

"I- I'm afraid," she whispered. Kenshin sighed and put his loving arms around her, pulling her small frame into his embrace.

"About what?"

"The baby. Me." Kenshin straightened up and watched Kaoru warily.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong? Do you feel okay?" Kaoru smiled at his obvious distress.

"Not really," she said slowly. "I mean- I feel fine now. But- I'm scared about- about _having_ the baby." She turned her frightened blue eyes to his warm amber ones. "What am I going to do?" she asked in a small whisper. "There are no other women here… I'm alone, Kenshin." Kenshin shook his head fiercely.

"No, you're not. You have me." Kaoru smiled sadly.

"To an extent Kenshin. But can you really help me when I go into labor? Can you really tell me what I need to do? How not to panic? How to make sure the baby and I are safe?" Kaoru glanced away, her eyes glistening with terrified tears. "I don't know what to do, Kenshin. And I'm scared." She turned her head slowly to meet his tortured gaze. She knew it tore him up to know he couldn't always help her; how he wanted to, but there was nothing he could do. Her pregnancy was something he had no control over, no expertise, no advice. It was out of his hands, and it killed him to know that.

"I don't even know how to _tell_ if I'm in labor, Kenshin. I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for. I don't know what signs there are, I don't know if I should be worried about something- I just don't _know_." The tears she had so carefully held back until now spilled down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily and shook her head, a sardonic smile on her face.

"I don't know what to do, Kenshin," she said flatly. "I don't know what I'm doing." Kenshin sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned her head and he kissed her lightly.

"Well… I know I can't help you with the labor and all of that fun stuff," he said, a smile slightly showing on his face. "But I do know where to get help for you. I do know who _can_ help you. You won't be _completely_ alone." He nuzzled her neck playfully. "Did you honestly think I would leave you to fend for yourself alone when the time comes?" Kaoru blushed and shook her head once.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I just- got overly worked up. Pregnancies tend to make women emotional," she said with a teasing grin. Kenshin chuckled, his laugh resonating deep inside of him. Kaoru felt the rumble of his laugh and it tickled her to the core. She let out a loud laugh, leaning her head back against Kenshin's chest. She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and sighed.

"So… who's this trustworthy person you're willing to hand me over to when you don't know what to do?" Kaoru teased. Kenshin seemed to grimace at that.

"Her name-"

"Her?" Kaoru asked sharply.

"Well who did you expect me to leave you with? Genji?" he scoffed. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"No. I just expected you to suggest a doctor," she said firmly. Kenshin chuckled again.

"She _is_ a doctor."

"What, a _woman_ doctor? Aren't there like… laws against that? I thought women didn't have rights and stuff until the late, late 1800's. Or was it the 1900's they got rights? I don't remember, I didn't pay much attention in history class." Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"My goodness, woman, will you ever let me finish?" he growled playfully. Kaoru laughed again as he tickled her side.

"All right, all right. I won't interrupt anymore! Tell me!" she cried out.

"Her grandfather is a doctor, and she has always been interested in medicine. He taught her when she was young everything he knew, and she is a very accomplished doctor. I would trust her with my life to treat my injuries. I have on several occasions."

"What's her name?" Kaoru asked curiously. The idea of a woman doctor this early in history intrigued her. This woman must have had a role in women's rights.

"Takani-"

"Megumi?" Kaoru asked excitedly. Kenshin frowned.

"Yes. How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

"My best friend's name is Megumi Takani… or, here it'd be Takani Megumi. Wow… my best friend was named after one of the first women doctors in Japan…"

"Not one, _the_ first woman doctor in Japan," Kenshin corrected her. Kaoru gaped.

"That's amazing. I'll have to tell Megumi when I get back." This made Kenshin frown and look away. "What?" Kaoru asked, not realizing what she had said.

"Do you really want to return? To your own time, I mean?" he asked sadly. Kaoru immediately sobered and put a hand on his cheek.

"Kenshin, that is a very hard question for me to answer," she said morosely. "Of course I want to stay here- I want to be with you all my life. But- I miss my family and my friends back home. I- I do want to see them again." Kenshin nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose so. Well, anyways, Takani Megumi is an expert. Would you like to meet her now?" Kaoru nodded enthusiastically. She desperately wanted to find someone who knew what Kaoru should expect with her pregnancy as she neared the end of her eighth month. She also wanted to meet her best friend's namesake.

* * *

"Megumi-san? Are you here?"

"In here, Ken-san," called a lovely, feminine voice. Kaoru's brow furrowed unconsciously at the sound of the light, bell-like tone. Kenshin seemed unaware. He led Kaoru by the hand through a front reception area of the small clinic and into a back room. Kaoru pulled her hand from Kenshin's grasp, afraid for their secret. This lady doctor could not know about them either, otherwise their secret was sure to spread.

"I'll be out in a second, Ken-san, just let me clean up real quick," Megumi called through an open door off to the side. Kenshin smiled and pulled Kaoru over to a small chair. She sat patiently, waiting anxiously to meet the woman.

Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply as a tall, statuesque woman sauntered through the door gracefully; her slender, curvaceous body accented by the white doctor's robe she wore. She smiled beautifully at Kenshin and held out her arms in greeting. Kenshin stepped forward and embraced her. Megumi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back with a lovely, white smile and eyeing him briefly. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was to check for injuries or if it was simply to scan his muscular body with the excuse of a professional background.

"How can I help you, Ken-san. You don't look wounded," she said softly, her alluring smile making Kaoru bristle. Kenshin smiled and moved back next to Kaoru, putting a hand on her shoulder and beaming down at her. Kaoru immediately felt better that he preferred her over the gorgeous woman before them.

"Kaoru is expecting," he said, though it was quite obvious from Kaoru's appearance. Megumi seemed to do a once over of Kaoru, as if to determine if she held any potential threat to her chances with Kenshin.

"So she is," she replied, her voice distant and detached; a professional tone.

"She is not sure of what to expect with her pregnancy. We think she is in her eighth month. She just wants to know what she should do, and how to tell when she is going into labor," Kenshin said cheerily. Megumi glanced at Kaoru again and turned back to Kenshin.

"Eighth month, you say?" she asked curiously. Kenshin nodded. She turned back to Kaoru and smiled brightly. "Well, I can always check you over to make sure that you and the baby are nice and healthy. Ken-san, can you sense the gender?"

"It's a boy," he said brightly. Megumi motioned for Kaoru to stand and led her into the back room where she had been moments before. She began searching among her tools and charts, looking for something. She seemed to give up and she turned back with a pasted on smile. She glanced between Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you can have a seat here, on this table," she said, motioning to a padded table. Kaoru sat down steadily with the help of Kenshin. Since the sixth month of her pregnancy, Kaoru always felt unbalanced on her feet. Megumi pulled out a chart and scanned it over, turning to Kaoru and Kenshin absentmindedly.

"So, was this a planned pregnancy, or accidental?" she asked professionally. Kaoru blushed furiously.

"Planned," Kenshin answered firmly. Megumi shot them a quick look before turning back to her chart and marking something off.

"Who is the father?" she asked.

"I am," Kenshin responded. Megumi started at that and her face turned bright red, as if she were about to explode.

"Kenshin," Kaoru hissed. "I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone!" she reprimanded him. Kenshin smiled.

"We can trust Megumi. She doesn't discuss patient's medical records." Kaoru felt uneasy, having this woman know.

"Ken-san… it is your child?" Megumi asked for clarification. Kenshin nodded.

"Yes, it is." Megumi glanced between Kaoru and Kenshin again, as if examining why he could possibly want Kaoru.

"I just never thought you of all people would go and do something like this," Megumi said coldly, motioning towards Kaoru's expanded stomach. Kenshin frowned and held Kaoru's hand tightly in his.

"Megumi-san, I am not that type of man. We are married." Megumi seemed taken aback at that.

"You- you are?" she asked wearily, almost hesitantly.

"Yes. We married almost a year ago," he informed her. "But Megumi-san, I am trusting you not to tell anyone this information," he said seriously, his voice dropping an octave. "No one can know. The story going around is that Kaoru was raped one night and that she does not know who the father is." Megumi inhaled deeply and blinked in exaggerated slowness.

"And what do you propose you do, Ken-san, when the child has bright red hair just like yours? Hm?" she asked skeptically. "Ken-san, you cannot possibly try to cover it up for much longer. People will find out. He will look like you." Kenshin shook his head.

"He could look like Kaoru," he protested. Megumi shrugged and turned back to her chart.

"I would not assume so, Ken-san," she said, her voice professional again. "With hair like yours, I'd be amazed if it weren't passed on." Kenshin sighed and shook his head.

"Can you please just tell Kaoru what she needs to do? And make sure she's okay? And the baby?" Megumi nodded and set aside her chart, now filled with notes, and turned to Kenshin.

"Can you please leave the room?" she asked politely. Kenshin raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" Megumi sighed.

"Ken-san, are you that uneducated that you do not know females have a very different anatomy than males?" Kenshin frowned.

"Not funny, Megumi-san. Why do I need to leave? It's not like I haven't seen it before," he added dryly. Megumi raised her eyebrows skeptically and turned to Kaoru.

"Would you feel more comfortable if Ken-san left the room, or do you mind if he stays? I will have to ask you to undress so I can examine you." Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, who stood with his arms crossed firmly, glaring at her. She looked away, not wanting to be on his bad side, but not wanting to feel uncomfortable either. She was sure that even with him gone, she would feel awkward having this woman looking at her, but she preferred it if Kenshin were gone.

"Um- I- I think I'd like to be alone," Kaoru said softly. Kenshin muttered under his breath as he left the room and shut the door behind him. Megumi instructed Kaoru to remove her clothes, and as Kaoru did, Megumi turned back to her charts.

"So, you were the one to finally break through Ken-san's wall, were you? I must say, I have to admire you for that." Kaoru felt slightly elated at the woman's compliment.

"Thanks. I was assigned to work with him and I guess just spending time with him made me realize that he wasn't as bad of a person as everyone always said he is. He showed me some of his vulnerable sides, and instead of being disgusted, it made me love him even more." Kaoru sighed wistfully, remembering their small wedding in Tokyo.

"It's just hard, not being able to talk about it with other people," Kaoru said sadly. "I'm not allowed to share the best part of my life with others for fear of getting us both killed. It sort of ruins the happiness of it all. But that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it means I can be with Kenshin." Megumi smiled sadly.

"Ken-san is a great man. I hope you treat him well. Otherwise you will have me to hear from," Megumi threatened as she examined Kaoru to make sure she was healthy. "I've been tending to his injuries since he first started working for Katsura at fifteen. I've always hated what that man has done to him, yet at the same time grateful, because he was the one who saved him from those slave traders." Kaoru was amazed at how much Megumi seemed to know.

"How come you know all of this?" Kaoru asked, trying to mask the jealousy in her voice, but failing entirely. Megumi gave a small laugh as she recognized the hidden emotion.

"I am a doctor, Miss Kaoru. I have to be well-informed of my patient's medical background. Unfortunately for Kenshin, that includes practically everything about him. I have access to all of his records and files."

"I thought he had none," Kaoru said in confusion. "Kenshin said there were no records of him. That it's as if he doesn't exist." Megumi smiled sadly.

"That's what he thinks. However, there are many records about him. They are simply withheld from most eyes, even his. They do have instructions to burn them in the event of his death, though."

"Can- can I tell Kenshin?" Megumi shook her head.

"No. He isn't supposed to know. Only I am supposed to know, but I figure you have a right to know also, being his wife and everything." Megumi set down her chart and smiled at Kaoru.

"Well, it looks like you are healthy and doing fine. I actually think the due date is less than a month away. I am guessing that you are about halfway through your eighth month. So you could possibly have this baby within the next couple of weeks." Kaoru gaped.

"The next couple of weeks?" she screeched. "But- but I'm not ready to have it yet!"

"Calm down," Megumi ordered her. "You're not going to have it _now_, for goodness sake." Kaoru dressed quickly as Megumi gave Kaoru general advice about her pregnancy, answering all of Kaoru's questions professionally.

"I suppose we could let Ken-san in now," she said, opening the door to the room. Kenshin was pacing nervously back and forth and looked relieved as he saw Kaoru standing there. Megumi laughed.

"Ken-san, you look like you're waiting during the _delivery_. How are you going to handle that when it comes?" she teased. Kenshin blushed in embarrassment and ducked his head sheepishly.

"Kaoru is looking fine and healthy, and all her questions are answered. The baby should arrive within the next few weeks, and as for keeping the identity of the father a secret, well, good luck with that," Megumi said sarcastically. Kenshin glared at her for a moment before smiling again.

"Thank you, Megumi-san. You have been of great help. We will visit again soon," he said as Kaoru and Kenshin left.

"Yeah, when Kaoru's in unendurable pain from labor while you look like a sick dog!" Megumi called after them. Kenshin rolled his eyes and held Kaoru's hand tightly in his, love and happiness radiating from the pair.

* * *

"1867… It's 1867, Kenshin," Kaoru pointed out. Kenshin nodded solemnly.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough whether or not that paper was correct about everything." Kaoru sighed.

"I honestly hope not," she murmured. Kenshin nodded, only his silhouette visible in the darkness of nighttime. Kaoru lay comfortably on her futon, watching his silent form.

"Kenshin, what will we do if he _does_ look like you?" Kaoru asked nervously. Kenshin sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"I don't know, Kaoru."

"Because you know, not too many people in Japan have bright red hair, and-"

"I _know_, Kaoru," frustration lining his voice. Kaoru sat up slowly, holding her large stomach as she moved.

"Could we run away? Would it be possible?" she whispered, clinging to her last shred of hope for happiness and safety.

"No," he said bluntly, dashing all of her wishes. "It's not possible. They would only find us and kill us all for sure. They'd kill the baby too." Kaoru shuddered, remembering her dream.

"All right then," she murmured. She took a deep breath and changed topics. "I wish Tomoe could see us now," she said with a smile. "I wish she knew about our baby. I mean- it is thanks to her." Kenshin shook his head.

"I'm not sure I want to face Tomoe," he moaned. Immediately, frightening memories of Akira's death were brought to Kaoru's mind and she shuddered.

"I suppose you're right, I wouldn't want- oh!" Kaoru exclaimed, clutching her stomach with her hands. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Did he kick you extra hard this time?" Kenshin teased, but there wasn't much enthusiasm in his voice.

"No- Kenshin- I think it's time!" Kaoru whispered painfully. Kenshin immediately jumped up off the futon and picked up Kaoru's small bag, shoving clothes and other necessities into it.

"Okay, so what do we do now, Kaoru?" he asked frantically, searching for something to do with his hands. Kaoru breathed evenly and held her stomach, feeling the tight contractions.

"Take me to Megumi's, Kenshin! Think straight!" she demanded.

"Right, Megumi's," he said, nodding quickly. He strode to the door and threw it open, causing several other men to wake up in the complex and protest at the noise. He strode out of the room and Kaoru rolled her eyes, still trying to keep control of her breathing.

"Kenshin, you idiot! I can't walk there myself!" She practically shouted. Kenshin ran back into the room and picked her up, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry. I'm panicking too much, aren't I?" he asked as he hurried out into the hall. Several heads stuck out of their rooms, trying to see what the commotion was.

"What's happening?" Kaoru heard a groggy voice call out from one room as Kenshin ran down the hall with her in his arms.

"I think Kamiya's in labor," another voice called out, one more awake this time.

"Kamiya's in labor?"

"Yeah, she's going to have the kid." Kaoru smiled to herself as Kenshin ran. She was going to have her baby now; _their_ baby. That thought kept her occupied as Kenshin raced her to Megumi's clinic.

* * *

"Just breathe in and out, Kaoru, you can do it. On my count, push. One, two, three, push." Kaoru closed her eyes tightly and held onto Kenshin's hand, sure she was crushing some of his bones. But it was nothing compared to the pain she was experiencing at the moment. He deserved it, he was the one who had done this to her.

She screamed in agony as she pushed, and Kenshin held her hand tightly in his, wiping the sweat from her forehead with his free hand and brushing the hair escaped from her tie away from her face.

"All right, on my count again," Megumi instructed professionally. "One, two, three, push, Kaoru." Kaoru cried out again, feeling as if she were going to split in two from the pain. She pushed with all of her strength until she was sure she would be able to push no more. Just as her strength left her, she heard a soft cry and she opened her eyes quickly, a smile of relief spreading across her face. Megumi cradled the small baby in her hands, wiping the blood from him. Once she had cleaned him, she handed the little boy to Kaoru.

"Congratulations, Mom," Megumi said warmly, resting the small baby in Kaoru's arms. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears as she gazed down on the tiny, handsome face. She turned her gaze towards Kenshin to see him smiling beautifully at her and the baby. He kissed her rewardingly and looked at his new son.

"What would you like to name him?" Megumi asked, holding a brush over a piece of paper to record the name. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and he gave a reassuring nod.

"Kenji. Himura Kenji." Kaoru lowered her gaze to her beautiful son, and kissed his bright red hair.

* * *

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered once Kenji had fallen asleep. Kenshin glanced up tiredly from his chair beside Kaoru's futon in the clinic.

"Hm?" he asked groggily.

"Kenshin- what are we going to do now?" Kaoru asked nervously. Kenshin's eyes opened fully at her question. He gazed at Kenji's small body nestled in Kaoru's arms and wished Kenji had taken after Kaoru more.

"I honestly don't know, Kaoru," he whispered. "I know we can't hide it much longer- his hair is too obvious." Kaoru nodded fearfully.

"I don't know what to do. If only his hair had been black- then he would have my eyes and my hair. It would not be so conspicuous." Kenshin nodded slowly.

"I suppose the only thing we can do is tell the truth," he gave in. "I don't know how to cover this up, Kaoru, and lying about it isn't going to do any good. His hair is a dead giveaway." Kaoru stared at the downy tufts of red on Kenji's small head.

"I guess we do have to tell the truth. But- what will happen then?" she whispered fearfully.

"I don't know, Kaoru," Kenshin sighed in defeat. "I just don't know."

* * *

"Sir?" Kenshin entered the small room and bowed respectfully before kneeling on the cushion in front of the low table.

"Yes, Himura?" Katsura asked curiously. "Everything went well with Kamiya, I'm assuming." Kenshin hesitated before nodding.

"Yes, sir. Kamiya is fine, along with the baby."

"So what did you come to tell me?" Katsura asked curiously. Kenshin fidgeted nervously.

"Um- I- I wanted to tell you- before Kaoru comes back from the clinic, that- I- I am-" Kenshin could not seem to say the words. They were lodged in his throat, stuck in the back where he could not reach them.

"The father?" Katsura asked, amusement only slightly apparent in his voice. Kenshin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I suspected that from the beginning, Himura, to tell you the truth. It was too coincidental that the time you two vacationed together was also the time Kaoru became pregnant. There were also many other signs, simply how you two acted around each other- especially you, Himura. Much less cold." Kenshin shivered involuntarily. Katsura had known the whole time.

"I am assuming the child has your hair?" he asked curiously. "And that is why you are coming to tell me now? As a forewarning?" Kenshin nodded slowly. Katsura grinned.

"Well, if that is all, I have some other business to take care of. Give my regards to Kamiya." Kenshin bowed and left the room, feeling relieved yet also strangely uneasy.

"Kenshin, I'm scared." It seemed to Kaoru like that sentence had left her lips far too many times recently. It unsettled her that Katsura had known, yet not mentioned it to either of them.

"He did ask me once if I knew who the father was," Kenshin admitted. "He had called me in and asked if I knew who it was. I felt then like he already knew, but was waiting for me to tell him myself. I think that's what it was. He knew all along, but he wanted us to tell him ourselves." Kaoru shivered, but not from the cold. She clutched Kenji close to her chest, keeping him bundled up in his warm little blanket. He slept soundly in her arms as they walked down the street from Megumi's clinic and back to the complex.

"Kenshin- it doesn't seem right," Kaoru muttered under her breath. "Something feels weird."

"I know, but what else can we do?" he asked desperately.

"We can run now," she offered. "We still have our chance right now. Before we reach the complex." Kenshin shook his head.

"We can't. I won't risk losing both you and Kenji," he said firmly. "We'll just go back to the complex and see what happens then." Kaoru sighed and glanced at Kenji sleeping snugly in her embrace. She kissed the top of his red head and smiled.

"He's such a beautiful little boy. He's going to look a lot like you."

"Goodness, I hope not," Kenshin breathed. "I sure got teased mercilessly for looking like a girl when I was a kid." Kaoru giggled.

"You never told me that," she teased.

"I just did," he grumbled. "Having long hair and a feminine face doesn't exactly earn you popularity points as a child," he pointed out. Kaoru giggled again, causing Kenji to stir in her arms.

"Sh, sh," she crooned to him softly. "Go back to sleep, little Kenji." Kenji blinked his wide, blue eyes twice before slowly closing them and drifting off to sleep again.

"He sure is a cute kid," Kenshin said softly. Kaoru smiled.

"I imagine you looked like him when you were little. So you were a cute kid too." Kenshin shook his head.

"No… I didn't have those pretty blue eyes." Kaoru blushed and watched Kenji's sleeping face with a content smile on her lips.

"He's such an angel… even if his hair does cause problems, I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world… he's our little baby… our son… that's all that matters." Kenshin kissed her cheek and took her free hand in his.

"And he doesn't cry often," Kenshin said with a joking smile. "That's an added bonus." Kaoru laughed, her head thrown back, the first real, free laugh she had let out in a long time.

* * *

"Don't know who the father is my butt," Genji growled. "You just jacked her up and didn't want to admit that you're just as much of a man as the rest of us here," he spat out. Kaoru felt her blood boiling just beneath her skin.

"Now you listen here, that is not what happened, and he is more of a man than you'll ever be. You're just too thick-headed to realize that it isn't how many women you can go through that determines your manhood, but how you treat them and what you _do _with your life." Genji glared venomously at Kaoru and was about to retort when Kenshin drew his sword and held it out, pointed directly at Genji.

"Just let us pass, Genji," he said coldly, the ice apparent in his voice. Kaoru held Kenji close to her chest, as if to protect him from all the men surrounding her. They had entered the lounge, knowing they would be stopped with questions, but Genji had blocked their path to Katsura's office, uttering insulting and derogatory things at the three of them.

"Personally, I think the kid is cute," came a gruff voice from behind. Kaoru turned in surprise and smiled at a man named Katsu. Katsu stepped forward and smiled down at Kenji, sleeping soundly in Kaoru's arms. Katsu reached out, hesitating and glancing at Kaoru for permission first before lightly tapping Kenji's nose with his forefinger. Kenji's eyelids fluttered open for a brief moment, showing his shining blue eyes. Katsu smiled and turned back to Genji.

"Just cause you can't find a girl to actually stay with you long enough to have kids doesn't mean you've got to tear down everyone else," he said acidly, folding his arms sternly. "So shove off and let them through, unless you would like to explain to Katsura why they were late." Genji grumbled incoherently under his breath as he stalked off angrily. Kaoru turned back to Katsu to thank him.

"Katsu, thank you very much. We really appreciate it." Katsu smiled amiably.

"No problem. Hey, not all of us are like that idiot over there," Katsu said bitterly. "I just wanted to finally show him that he's been stupid and stick up for you, that's all." Kaoru smiled warmly and hugged Kenji closer.

"Well, thank you, again. Um- goodbye." Katsu nodded in departure at the two of them before turning away and walking over to the small bar in the lounge.

"Who would have thought," Kenshin muttered under his breath to Kaoru, "that Katsu would be the one to speak up." Kaoru frowned.

"Why not? I've never really talked to the man before, but he seems nice enough." Kenshin shrugged.

"Katsu is one of those men that tends to stand by and let things happen. He doesn't have much of a conscience- he's never tormented by grief or guilt. Nothing much ever seems to affect him. Apparently he does have a soft spot after all."

"What? Babies?" Kenshin shrugged.

"That, or helpless women." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I am not helpless, you know," she pointed out as they stood in front of Katsura's office. "You were standing there too. You could have easily beat him in a fight." Kenshin shrugged.

"I do not think the men are as afraid of me now as they were before," he said softly, staring at a blank stretch of wall.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked curiously. Kenshin shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled.

"I suppose they believe that if I was able to feel enough for you to have a kid, then I must not be as cold-hearted as they all believed." Kaoru smiled and kissed his lips quickly.

"And they're right," she whispered, before opening the door to Katsura's office and leaving Kenshin standing confounded in the doorway.

"Cute kid," Katsura commented dryly. Kaoru felt her muscles tighten in her shoulders.

"Thank you," she responded tightly.

"Red hair. Takes after you, Himura." Kenshin nodded once. Katsura cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well, that is all. I simply wanted to see the kid. You can go." Kenshin and Kaoru stood slowly, unsurely, and exited the room.

"That was weird," Kaoru muttered to Kenshin out of the corner of her mouth.

"We couldn't have been in there for more than a minute," Kenshin added.

"I wonder why he wanted to see Kenji," Kaoru asked, unable to mask the worry in her voice. Kenshin put an arm around her shoulders and touched his head to hers.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"What was that?" Kaoru asked nervously, sitting bolt upright. Kenshin groaned and turned in his sleep. Kaoru nudged his side, trying to wake him up.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" she hissed in the darkness.

"What?" he mumbled thickly. Kaoru glanced around, panicking in the dark.

"What was that? Did you hear it?"

"No," Kenshin immediately answered. Kaoru rolled her eyes, but tensed as she heard the noise again.

"There- don't you hear it? It's like a- a whisper. Like a faint rustling noise."

"It's probably the wind," Kenshin said groggily. Kaoru shook her head violently.

"No, that's not it. Something doesn't feel right." Kaoru climbed off the futon and padded softly over to the small cradle where Kenji lay asleep. She rubbed her eyes as she walked, trying to clear her vision.

"Kenji, how are you doing?" she crooned as she drew closer. She picked up the sleeping child and hugged him to her, still unsure of the sounds around her. She returned hastily to the futon she now shared with Kenshin and put Kenji between them, so as to protect him if anything did happen. She heard the noises again.

"Kenshin, don't you hear that?" she whispered. Kenshin nodded in the dark.

"I do. It sounds like clothing. Like someone is moving around out in the hallway." Kaoru shivered involuntarily and hugged Kenji closer.

"Who do you think it is? Can you tell? Can you sense them?" Kenshin was quiet for a moment before sitting upright and throwing the blankets off of them. He picked up his sword resting beside the futon and silently opened the door, peering out into the hallway. He motioned for Kaoru to stay where she was, and he disappeared from her sight. Kaoru held her breath, frantically thinking of what could be causing the noises. She heard a scuffle in the hallway, and to her horror, a thud, as if a body had fallen to the ground. She started to climb off the futon when Kenshin reappeared in the room and grabbed a bag, stuffing clothes and other essentials in it.

"Start packing, Kaoru," he hissed quietly.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, hysteria creeping into her voice. But she did as he instructed, she was already packing up her clothes and other belongings.

"That man was one of the Choshu… I think they might be after us," he informed her. Kaoru held her breath as she packed.

"What do we need to take?" she asked nervously.

"Anything you want to see again," he instructed. Kaoru nodded in resignation and began packing meaningful items in the bag along with her essentials.

"Are you done?" Kenshin asked hurriedly, his ear at the door.

"Yes," Kaoru answered in a small voice.

"Then let's go. Grab Kenji and follow me." Kaoru picked up the sleeping baby and tiptoed down the hall with Kenshin. The shadows cast eerie images on the walls and floors, causing Kaoru to shiver from fright.

"Kenshin, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Away. Somewhere far away," was his response. Kaoru clutched Kenji and her bag close. They made it out of the complex grounds and out onto the deserted street. The moon was full and shone brightly on the small town as they stole out inconspicuously.

"Are we ever coming back?" Kaoru asked warily. Kenshin shook his head.

"No. We're leaving for good. I knew this would happen," he muttered. Kaoru felt like she was being watched, and she glanced around, panicking at every little sound. Kenshin drew his sword.

"Go on ahead, Kaoru. I'll take care of the men back here." Kaoru turned her head quickly, eyes wide, and saw the men creeping out of the shadows of the trees around them.

"Kenshin-" she whispered.

"Go," he hissed. "Go on ahead. I'll take care of them and catch up." Kaoru shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What if there are more of them up there?" she asked, scared stiff.

"Just go hide in those trees, Kaoru, where they can't see you. Now go!" he shouted as a man ran to attack him. Kaoru turned her head away, burying Kenji's face in her chest as she took flight and ran towards the trees. She hid behind one and breathed heavily, trying to contain the frightened sobs building up in her chest.

She watched in horror as Kenshin quickly slashed through each man, their bodies falling lifelessly to the ground. Kenshin turned and ran down the road, searching for Kaoru. She ran out of her cover from the trees and they sprinted down the dark street together, Kaoru breathing unevenly, her arms growing weak of holding Kenji and her bag. Kenshin took her bag from her hands as she ran and dropped it on the side of the road.

"Kenshin-" she started to question him, but he shook his head.

"It would only slow us down," he explained briefly before they continued running down the road. Kaoru heard something behind her and turned in time to see several other men coming down the road after them.

"Run, Kaoru! Don't look behind you, just run!" Kenshin ordered. Kaoru faced straight ahead, clutching Kenji to her tighter than before as she ran. She focused on the rhythm of her feet, the steady pounding sound in her ears as her blood pumped through her. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her leg and stumbled, emitting a sharp cry as she started to fall forward. Kenshin caught her quickly, saving both Kaoru and Kenji. Kaoru glanced back at her leg and saw that one of the men had thrown a small dagger at them, and it had imbedded itself in her leg.

"Here, Kenshin, take Kenji-" she instructed. Kenshin took the baby in his arms and tried to help Kaoru with her leg, but she waved him away. She fought to control her breathing as she remembered the story her mother had told her.

_"She worked with the legendary Battousai the manslayer," her mother said in a hushed voice._

_"She worked with the Hitokiri Battousai?"_

_"Not much is known about her. She was killed by her own people right before the start of the Meiji Era. That would be in 1867." _

1867. It was finally 1867, and the story was playing out for real, only the Kamiya Kaoru from the story was not Kaoru's namesake and ancestor, Kamiya Kaoru _was_ Kaoru._ Battousai didn't kill her, _she thought to herself. _Choshu did_. She gulped once and nodded, making up her mind.

"Right. Kenshin, I want you to go on ahead without me. Don't protest," she said as Kenshin opened his mouth to interrupt. "Kenshin, listen to me. There is no way I can run with this leg. They've damaged the tendons. I can't run. I'd only get us all killed. Please… just go. Save yourself. Save Kenji. Please, save our baby," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kenshin seemed torn, the tortured expression vivid on his face. He bent over and kissed her longingly, hugging her painfully tight to his chest as a last goodbye. Before releasing her from his grasp, Kenshin whispered determinedly in her ear.

"I will find you, Kaoru. One day, I will find you again. I love you." Then he tore his grieved eyes from her beautiful face, clutching Kenji to him, and ran off into the night. As he let go of her, Kaoru felt herself fall forward to the ground not only in physical pain, but in emotional torment as well. Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the throbbing pain her wounded leg, and also in her wounded heart. She saw Kenshin's figure disappear into the night. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Kenshin," she breathed into the night air, hoping it would carry on the wind to his ears. She knew that no matter how hard he searched, he would never find her. Just then, she heard the men behind her and a sad smile lined her lips as she realized it would soon be over. She felt the gruff men grab her from behind, and one man wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her head back sharply. She kept her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face.

"Why?" she asked calmly.

"The end of the revolution is near. None who knows of it can remain, in order to bring peace to Japan," came a gruff voice. It was just as she had thought. They would kill all of their men; all the people who knew too much at the end. At least she had been able to save Kenshin and Kenji. The man pulled on her hair and her eyes snapped open in pain as she felt the cold steel puncture her skin and pierce through her middle. She choked on the blood rising in her throat, and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her last conscious thought was of Kenshin and Kenji, stealing off into the night, and hoped that they would remain safe. Then she fell into the rapidly growing puddle of her own blood and faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kenshin's heart stopped; all of _time_ seemed to stop. A tear trickled down his flushed cheek, the first tear he had shed since the death of Shinta. He watched from behind the cover of the protective trees as the sword pierced Kaoru's heart, as the tip appeared completely on the other side of her body from the hilt, as her body convulsed suddenly from the pain. He could not breath as he witnessed the man clothed in black pull the sword back through her, releasing her from his grasp. He watched her tiny frame shudder and fall, lifeless to the earth, landing in her own blood. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

A soft murmuring alerted Kenshin, and he tensed immediately. But he glanced down at Kenji in his arms and realized it had only been his son, making soft cooing noises. Kenji smiled happily up at Kenshin, and Kenshin wondered if Kenji would ever truly realize how painful this moment was for him. A chunk of his heart was missing, now that his love had died. He was empty, except for the small part which Kenji occupied in his heart. Kenshin realized that was all that was left inside of him—his love for Kenji, and the desire to protect him. He needed to protect him; he had to. Kaoru had died so that Kenshin could save their child. After reaching this conclusion, Kenshin stole off into the night; disappearing from the eyes of Japan forever.

* * *

"Kenshin!" The name was a painful curse, a burden on the heart. A terrified scream, a great and repulsive moan. Everything that could possibly make one miserable was defined in this one name. And Kaoru was screaming.

"What is it, honey?" Kaoru looked up at her white ceiling, panting and clutching the bed sheets in her hands tightly. Sweat coated her forehead, and her face was deathly pale. Her mother pressed her palm to Kaoru's forehead to check for a temperature. "You feeling all right? You really cold." At the word, Kaoru began to shiver and tears pricked her eyes.

"I'm all right, mother, just a nightmare, that was all." A nightmare. That was the perfect word to describe it. It had been such a lovely dream- a lovely, wonderful, beautiful dream. And it had been snatched away violently- a horrible ending to her euphoria. She glared at the pristine, white ceiling, her heart full of malice and ill contempt.

_How could all of that have been a dream? _She thought miserably to herself. _I can't have dreamed that all up. It was too real. The killing, the assignments, Katsura, Kenshin… Kenji…" _The last two names caused her backed up tears to break free and spill down her cheeks. Her husband and her son. She could not have dreamed _that_, surely? She could not have dreamed such a realistic man, such a lovely, beautiful, perfect, kind, loving man…

And Kenji. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two at the remembrance of her dream child. To realize her own _son _was not real; that he was a figment of her imagination… she felt like she lost a part of her soul just at that thought. The pregnancy, the delivery, the joyous happiness she felt, knowing she had created this tiny little being; surely she could not dream all of _that_.

And yet she had. And she screamed.

* * *

"Mom, I'm not feeling too well. Do I have to go to school?" Her mother shook her head immediately.

"Of course not. You be sick past couple days. You not wake up, I so afraid. Just stay home and recover." Kaoru nodded her head vaguely and marched back up the stairs to her room, closing the door silently behind her and gazing around her room. She hated it. She missed the sliding paper doors, the Japanese lanterns, even her small futon.

Her mother had told her that she had broken out in a fever; that it was dangerously high, but she didn't feel it was serious enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. She had slept continuously for three straight days, murmuring constantly in her sleep about nonsense things.

_"What kinds of things did I say?" Kaoru asked curiously. Her mother frowned as she tried to think._

_"There some things about blood… you keep screaming you drowning in it." Kaoru shuddered, remembering the dreams within her dream._

_"There also lot about someone named Kenshin… you keep calling his name, but not in scared way, like blood. It calm, as if he standing there and you talking to him." Kaoru felt the tears come to her eyes and the hole inside of her grow larger._

_"Towards end, you keep saying 'save him, Kenshin, save Kenji.' I don't know what you talking about most of time." A tear escaped Kaoru's eye, but she managed to wipe it away before her mother saw._

_"Oh!" her mother exclaimed suddenly, as if she had just remembered something. "There something else… once you say… 'I hate that man, I hate that man'… and something like, 'Katsura's afraid of me, so I get what I want'." Kaoru laughed at the memory, how Katsura never could seem to withstand her demands. He always bent to her will. As she laughed, the pent up tears escaped and her laughs turned into helpless cries. Her mother held her tightly in her arms, rocking her back and forth, just like Kenshin had done in her dreams._

"Kaoru? Can I come in?" Kaoru smiled happily for the first time in several days at the voice.

"Yeah, come in," she called to her closed bedroom door. The door swung open to reveal Megumi standing there in her school clothes, books in hand.

"Hey girl, you must have been really sick to miss that much school!" Megumi exclaimed. Kaoru nodded sadly.

"Yeah… I was… sick." As Kaoru watched Megumi, she noticed how similar Megumi looked to Takani Megumi, the medical doctor. The doctor that had delivered her baby. Kaoru realized she was beginning to think it was real again, and she shook her head, chastising herself silently. Takani Megumi looked so much like her best friend because it was her imagination. She just used the same face and name, that was all.

"Kaoru? You okay?" Megumi asked, waving a hand in front of Kaoru's face. Kaoru shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled weakly.

"Yeah… I just can't seem to focus right now… hey, Megumi? Where did your name come from?" Megumi eyed Kaoru curiously, wondering why she would care.

"Um… my parents named me after one of our ancestors. A great-great-great-great grandmother or something like that. Supposedly she was the first female doctor in Japan," Megumi recited smugly, proud of her namesake. Kaoru's heart, however, stopped.

"She was the first woman doctor? The first lady doctor? In Japan? Was she in Kyoto?" Megumi shrugged.

"I think so, why? What's got you so interested? You look slightly worried." Kaoru shook her head and smiled fakely.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to find something to use for that history project. So… um… who did she marry?" Kaoru knew she shouldn't be thinking it was the same woman; she didn't _really_ know her, but she felt like she did. She was curious about their actual lives.

"Uh… she married someone named Sanosuke. Sagara, I think."

"Sano?" Kaoru asked incredulously, fascinated now, captivated by Megumi's words. "How did they meet?" So far as she knew, Sano and Megumi had not known each other. It only provided proof that she had been dreaming, but she pushed aside that fact for the moment. Megumi frowned.

"How did you know he was called Sano?" she asked suspiciously. Kaoru shrugged innocently, but inside her heart was racing.

"I think I read it somewhere. Anyways, how did they meet?" Megumi sighed.

"Well, the story that's been passed down from generation to generation is that Takani Megumi had been friends with…" a sly smile crept onto Megumi's face.

"Actually, I think _you_ should know this story. Surely your mother's told you." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, do I ever pay attention? Now tell me!" she said impatiently. Megumi shrugged and continued.

"Well, do you know where your name comes from?" Kaoru felt her stomach plunge inside of her.

"Yes. Kamiya Kaoru- she was an- an accomplice to the Hitokiri Battousai in Kyoto, Japan during the revolution. She died in 1867." She shuddered involuntarily.

"Yes. And in 1867, the organization Kaoru was working for was disbanded. All of their assassins were killed off; they didn't want anyone to know of what really had happened during the revolution. Takani Megumi was a doctor for the Hitokiri Battousai and Kamiya Kaoru. She knew all of their personal history, and the history of every other assassin patient she ever treated. That, obviously, made her a very dangerous person to keep alive. She knew way too much. So they were coming to kill her, but she had heard rumors of all their accomplices being killed off. So she grabbed a few things and ran. They caught up to her and were going to kill her. They had her backed up to a tree with a sword at her neck, when a man, Sano, came running and saved her. He had seen the men chase her and had followed. He ended up killing those men, and he helped her escape. They traveled together, and about a year after her rescue, they married. It was interesting though; both of them said they knew the secret of the Battousai and Kaoru, but..."

"They never told anyone, did they?" Kaoru asked fearfully. Megumi shook her head, a skeptical look still on her face.

"Are you sure you've never heard the story before?" she asked suspiciously. Kaoru shook her head.

"Never. Go on." Megumi shrugged.

"Well, no, they never did tell anyone, so most just believe they made that up. It is likely that Megumi knew, since she was their doctor, but most doubt that Sano really knew before he met Megumi. But the most interesting part wasn't that they both said they knew their secrets, they both said they knew _the_ secret of Battousai and Kaoru. It was as if it were some conspiracy or something that involved the both of them." Kaoru smirked to herself; she knew what the secret was. She was happy, though, content that her friends had found love in the end. Then she admonished herself mentally for considering them friends when she didn't really know them.

"Well, I just came to bring your homework, I've got to go, actually. We've got a track meet today." Kaoru smiled absentmindedly and wished Megumi good luck as she left. As soon as she heard the front door close, Kaoru jumped off the bed and ran to her computer starting up the Internet. She waited impatiently as it started up, and she googled the name Himura Kenshin. After a few seconds, the screen came up blank with zero results. Kaoru sighed in frustration and tried searching under the name Battousai. Nothing showed up. She muttered under her breath about the un-trustworthiness of the Internet and other random insults as she tried searching for Hitokiri Battousai. Nothing came up.

She banged her head against her hard desk and groaned as she felt a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples and picked up the beautiful document with the little information she had to go by on it. She suddenly got an idea.

She started a new search, and typed in two words, praying it would find at least one link for it. Himura Kenji. After several seconds, the Internet came up with nothing. She screamed out her frustration, alarming her mother and sending her running upstairs to see if her daughter was dying. After much reassurance, her mother returned to the kitchen to try to scavenge what little she could of her now burnt dinner.

Kaoru typed in the name Kenji and searched, and it came up with a broad array of links. She sighed and began searching the small description below each title. None of them looked promising. She deleted that search and tried to think of what else to do. If it were only a dream, her son wouldn't really exist. But Kaoru had known parts of the story Megumi told _without_ the help of her mother_ or _the one document on Kenshin. Things she wouldn't have been able to guess without having known beforehand. That's when inspiration struck. She smiled as she typed in the next two words, somehow knowing inside that it would come up with the answer she was looking for.

She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of searching for a Kamiya Kenji. He was _her_ son after all, and Kenshin hadn't wanted to be known. So records would obviously carry her last name, not his. _If it were real,_ she reminded herself. Just then, the search completed, and she was left with one link. She clicked on it, closing her eyes and praying it would help her. When she opened them again, a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

The words she had searched for were highlighted, and not much was said about Kamiya Kenji, only that he was born in 1867, which fit Kaoru's dream perfectly. Underneath this was his death date- 1953. Kaoru smiled. He had lived a long, full life, just like she had wanted him to. She was pleased her death had at least done something good. Then she smacked her head for thinking that.

Underneath this, it went on to say that Kenji had married a woman named Sakiko and had a daughter named Tsubame in 1890, and a son named Yahiko in 1896. Tsubame died in 1910 due to childbirth problems, but Yahiko lived till 1983, and had a son named Kenji, after Yahiko's father. Kenji was born in 1923 and was still alive today.

Kaoru reread the last line again. _Kenji still lives, to this day, in Tokyo, Japan. _Her heart thudded in her chest, and she suddenly wanted, no, _needed_ to go to Japan, to meet this man that, had her dreams been real, would have been her descendant. Kaoru glanced at her calendar and stood up resolutely, the last line on the page resounding in her head.

_Kenji still lives to this day, in Tokyo, Japan._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mother- I- I want to go to Japan," Kaoru said hesitantly. Her mother's face went through an array of different expressions before finally settling on a beaming radiance that shone from her features.

"And what bring on sudden desire to visit ancestral homeland?" she asked curiously. Kaoru shrugged.

"I- I guess studying for this project has really made me interested. I'd really, really like to go there- I want to visit Kyoto and Tokyo." Her mother smiled.

"Okay. I schedule trip for summer if you like. We go-"

"No!" Kaoru interrupted, suddenly panicky. She couldn't wait that long to go. She needed to go now, to know she hadn't dreamed up her son and her love. "I- I mean, why not now? Why can't we go this weekend?" Her mother frowned.

"I have no made preparations, and you have school, and-" Kaoru held up a hand to stop her.

"Mom- I honestly don't need to stay there for very long. I just really want to go see certain parts of Tokyo and Kyoto. And it would be helpful to do it this weekend, because it would help with my project for school. They may have more information over there about my subject." Her mom bit her lip, trying to decide.

"I don't know…" she said slowly.

"Please mom? You can even work from there. I can take myself around. I know exactly the places I want to go. Please?" Her mother deliberated for another second before replying.

"All right, I guess we go this weekend. Is four day weekend anyways." Kaoru smiled, suddenly elated and excited for the first time since the slight thrill of Megumi's story.

"Welcome to Kyoto," Kaoru's mom said, spreading her arms wide, indicating the large city before them. Kaoru felt her breath catch in her throat. There were tall buildings everywhere- not the low little homes and stores she had seen. The streets were paved, not dust, and people wore regular clothes, not the traditional Japanese clothing. It was a slight letdown.

"All right, the first place I want to see is-" Kaoru said, remembering where the complex was by memory.

"Whoa, slow down minute. We to get settled into hotel first," her mother reminded her. Kaoru pouted.

"Can you go book us a hotel while I explore? I won't get lost, I promise. I know exactly where I want to go, and I have a map." Her mother finally gave in to this idea after much begging and pleading on Kaoru's part. They split and said goodbye, and after Kaoru's mother was out of sight, Kaoru sprinted towards her destination.

"Excuse me, do you know where this complex is?" Kaoru asked a passing man. The man stopped and peered at the map she held for a minute before smiling.

"Sure do. It's right there," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Kaoru spun around and gasped.

It was the same complex, all right, but there had been many renovations and upgrades performed on this old building. Kaoru walked up to the familiar iron gates and caressed them with her hand. She was starting to think that maybe her dream hadn't been a dream at all; there was too much evidence saying otherwise.

Kaoru walked through the small courtyard and shuffled slowly around the back, smiling as she saw her favorite stone bench and cherry blossom tree. The cherry blossoms were not in bloom, however, so the tree looked bare, but the bench was still there, in the same position as it had been all those years ago. She sat down slowly on the bench, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Though there was now much pollution in the air, she could still catch the faint waft of the cherry blossoms in the air. Her heart warmed, and she felt as if she were connected to that past time for a brief moment. She opened her eyes slowly and the spell was broken.

She walked cautiously towards the complex building itself and knocked on the entrance door to the lounge. Back then, she had always just walked in, but she didn't know what this building was used for now. A woman answered the door, smiling brightly at Kaoru.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked sweetly in a light, feathery voice.

"I- I was wondering what this building is used for," Kaoru asked slowly, not sure what exactly to say. The woman smiled even more brightly.

"This building is a training center for the martial arts," she said cheerfully, and Kaoru's heart seemed to skip a beat at how little the purpose of the building had changed.

"Is it really? Do the students live inside the building?" The woman nodded.

"Yes. It is like a private school, almost, and the students live here for months at a time." Kaoru smiled faintly and tried to think of something else to say.

"When exactly did it become a martial arts school?" she asked curiously.

"Not too long ago. About ten years or so. Before that, it was a regular private school for children." Kaoru smiled.

"Do you think I could have a look around? You see- I used to go here," Kaoru explained. "When it was still the school. I hadn't known it had become a martial arts school."

"Oh, of course," the woman said brightly, sliding the door open. Kaoru loved how the door was a sliding door. Kaoru stepped inside and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Nothing had changed. Everything was exactly the way it had been all those years ago.

"Can- can I just wander around? I was wanting to see my room and my classrooms and stuff, if that's okay." The woman nodded and left her. Kaoru felt her feet automatically turn and take her down the memorable hall and stop in front of an all too familiar door. Kaoru hesitated before knocking.

The door slid open and a small boy with bright blue eyes and red hair peered back at her. Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply and stared at the little boy, not sure if he could be a descendant of Kenshin's.

"Yes?" the boy asked. Kaoru realized he was actually not too little; he was probably near fourteen.

"Uh- I was once a student here, and I was just revisiting the school and everything, and this used to be my room and I was just wondering… if I could look around, if that's okay. I mean, if you don't want me to, I totally understand. I was just wanting to see my old room." The boy nodded and slid the door open further, allowing Kaoru to enter the room. Everything was as she remembered it, except the candle beside the futon had been replaced by an electric lamp. Otherwise, all of the old furniture and decorum was the same. Even the layout of the furniture in the room was the same. Kaoru sighed sadly as she gazed around the room. With a thankful nod, she left the boy and walked away.

* * *

"Mother, I'm ready to go to Tokyo," Kaoru said the next morning. Her mother frowned.

"But we only been in Kyoto one day!" her mother exclaimed.

"I know, but I've seen everything I wanted to see. I mainly wanted to see Tokyo- that's where I have the most I want to do. Can we leave for Tokyo today? It only takes about a day by train," she offered, remembering her fateful vacation with Kenshin. Her mother sighed.

"Kaoru, I don't know what up with you lately. You acting so strange. It like you become obsessed to point it slightly scary. I won't pretend I don't know you don't want tell me what it about, and I won't press you for answer, but I hope you get over fascination of yours." Kaoru sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, Mom," she said softly. "But it's really important to me. So can we go to Tokyo now?" Her mother stood up and stretched her arms above her, looking around the hotel room.

"I like to stay in different hotel…" she said jokingly. Kaoru leapt off the hard bed and hugged her mother tightly. Within an hour, they were on the train to Tokyo. Kaoru insisted on having the seat farthest from the window, and she leaned across her mother to point at the landscape, just like she had leaned across Kenshin on their vacation together.

When they reached Tokyo, Kaoru and her mother split apart again like before. Kaoru immediately headed towards the outskirts of town, to the countryside. She looked at the scrap of paper she had kept with her since their arrival in Japan, smiling at the thought of being in Tokyo again.

Kaoru was pleased to see that the small town just outside the city had not changed drastically like Kyoto had. The roads were paved and there were newer buildings, but several of the older buildings remained intact. Kaoru smiled as she thought of the experiences she and Kenshin had shared together on their little getaway. She found the shrine where she and Kenshin had married, and was surprised to see it was exactly the way she had pictured it in her dream. She was beginning to believe that maybe it hadn't been a dream after all.

After visiting the shrine, Kaoru walked down a road that had never been paved, a small dirt road that led out of the town to the countryside. Kaoru's smile grew with every step that she took, as the little dojo loomed closer and closer. When she reached the front gates of Tomoe's dojo, she stopped and stared at them in wonder. They were the same gates in her dream.

Kaoru wasn't quite sure how long she stood there, staring at the gates, but she was shaken out of her reverie by a small child's voice.

"Look, mommy, look! I found a flower!" Kaoru cocked her head to the side, glancing around the corner of the gate to see a small girl running along, holding a flower in her hand. A beautiful woman bent down and took the flower from the girl, kissing the girl's head.

"Thank you, Ayame. I am sure Akira will like this very much." Kaoru's mouth went dry and her heart did a little flip-flop in her chest. She peered at the two inside the gates of the dojo.

"Look, mommy! There's someone out there!" the little girl pointed towards Kaoru. The woman straightened up and walked over to the gates, watching Kaoru warily.

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Um- I think so. This is the dojo that was once owned by a woman named Tomoe, is it not?" The woman's face grew pale.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Kaoru began to stutter nervously.

"Well, uh- I- uh. I was looking for a man by the name of Kenji- does he live here?" The woman nodded slowly and turned towards the house, keeping Kaoru in her line of sight.

"Kenji-san!" she shouted loudly.

"Yes?" came a feeble reply.

"There is a woman here to see you. Someone by the name of…" the woman turned back to Kaoru and raised her eyebrows.

"Kamiya Kaoru," she supplied her with her name.

"Kamiya Kaoru!" the woman shouted. There was a long pause before the muffled response.

"Let her inside, Tae." The woman shrugged and opened the gates.

"This way," she directed Kaoru, even though Kaoru already knew the entire layout of the building. An old man shuffled out of the dojo and stood on the steps, gazing down at Kaoru.

"I am pretty sure she knows how to navigate around this dojo, Tae," he said kindly. Tae shrugged and left to play with her daughter again. Kaoru wasn't sure what Kenji had meant by that last sentence he had said to Tae, but she didn't care. She was studying this man's features, and could definitely see some of Kenshin's characteristics in his face.

"Hello, Himura Kaoru," Kenji said softly. "I have been waiting a long time for you to finally come." Kaoru sucked in her breath and frowned.

"Why did you call me that? Why have you been waiting to see me?" she asked curiously. Kenji raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Do you not remember anything about the past?" Kaoru flinched, a torrent of memories flooding back into her mind. So it actually had happened. It came as a great relief to her that she had not imagined it all, but she still did not know how it could have happened.

"I do remember," she said softly. "But I wonder- what do you know?" Kenji smiled.

"Ah, that is the question, is it not? I am here to answer your questions for you," he said, motioning for her to follow him inside. Kenji sat down at a small table in the kitchen. Kaoru hesitated.

"Um- I'm assuming from what you've said, you know exactly why I'm here," Kaoru started. Kenji nodded knowingly.

"Yes, of course." Kaoru smiled.

"Then… I was wondering if I could possibly really quick go down the hall and see the room I stayed in… just to… remember." Kenji nodded and waved her off. She smiled happily and practically ran down the hall to the room. She slid open the door and gasped; everything was exactly the way it had been the last time she had been here. In 1866. The futon was the same, the layout of the room was the same. They had not even replaced the little oil lamp with an electric one. It still sat by the edge of the bed. She wiped away a few tears and shut the door, walking slowly back to the kitchen. She sank down into a chair across from Kenji, ready to talk.

"So- you were named after your grandfather? My Kenji?" Kaoru whispered. Kenji nodded slowly.

"Yes. I had the privilege of knowing Kenji myself. I was thirty when he died."

"Was- was he happy? Did he hate me for not being there?" Kenji smiled consolingly.

"Kenji never hated you. How could he, when he never knew you? He once told me had no memories of his mother, other than one night long ago. He said the only thing he remembered was that it was dark and you were running. He remembered you crying and handing him to Kenshin, but that is all."

"But- I know he never really knew me, but did he hate the memory of me? For leaving him alone?" Kenji shook his head again.

"No. Sometimes, he said, he grew angry with you. He said he would sit in his room, trying to think of reasons to hate you. He hated how unhappy his father was, and he became furious knowing it was because of your absence. But he never truly hated you. He said he could never stay mad at a woman he never knew for very long." Kaoru bit her lip at the mention of Kenshin's unhappiness.

"How was Kenshin?" she whispered. Kenji sighed.

"I suppose I should just tell you the whole story from the beginning," Kenji said softly. Kaoru settled down into her seat, ready for his story.

"Kenshin did not tell Kenji anything about the details of your death, nor his role as Battousai until he was on his death bed. But when he was about to die, he told Kenji everything, sparing no details. Which meant Kenji also knew there was a possibility you had not actually died that day in 1867. So Kenji understood the importance of remembering his father's past- because he knew that one day you might come looking for answers. Kenshin figured that out and stressed to Kenji how important it was.

"That night that the two of you fled from the Choshu with Kenji, Kenshin hid in the forest to watch you to see what they would do. He saw you die. He knew you were dead. Yet he also knew there was a strong possibility you were still alive, just not in Japan anymore; not in his time. He assumed you would have gone back- back to this time. He took Kenji and fled to the only place he could think of that might take him in… He went here, to Tokyo. To Tomoe. Tomoe had heard of her husband's death and was still grieving for him. When Kenshin arrived, exhausted, injured, and holding his infant child in his arms, Tomoe couldn't refuse to let him in. She knew Kenshin was the one to kill her husband, but she also knew he was not a bad man. So she took him in and helped him recover. She helped him raise Kenji. She was immensely sad to learn of your death." Kaoru held a hand to her heart and tried to rid her eyes of her tears.

"Tomoe was a great woman," she whispered. Kenji smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, I suppose she was a very strong woman. Once Kenshin had regained his strength, he left Kenji with Tomoe, making her promise to raise him as if he were her own, and to not mention him to Kenji. Tomoe promised, and Kenshin left to wander around Japan. He had never forgiven himself for becoming the Battousai, and he blamed himself for your death. He traveled from place to place, making a vow that he would never again kill. After about six years of traveling, Kenshin realized one day that he shouldn't be wandering around, alone and miserable when he had a son back in Tokyo to take care of. It took him nearly a year to make his way back. He returned to Tomoe and Kenji, and promised himself that he would remain there for Kenji, to help raise his only son. When Kenji was about nine years of age, Tomoe and Kenshin married-"

"They married?" Kaoru's voice sounded small and pitiful. Her heart gave an unpleasant squeeze in her chest. Kenji nodded.

"Let me explain. Neither loved the other. But Kenshin and Kenji lived in the same home as Tomoe- a single, widowed woman. To the rest of the town, that was improper. Some even thought Kenji was their illegitimate child. They married simply to keep the respect others had for them, and their dignity. As far as I know, they never even slept in the same room. They were married, but only with the title. Tomoe raised Kenji as if he were her own child, as she had none of her own. Kenshin worked in the town to support them, and also helped to teach in the dojo. He abandoned his Hiten Mitsurugi style and taught the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu technique- the sword that protects." At this, the tears Kaoru had fought back won over her willpower and rolled down her cheeks. Kenji smiled.

"He swore to never kill another human so long as he lived, in tribute to you. Kenji once told me that though his father was always there and appeared to be happy, he always knew he was suffering. He said his smile never quite reached across his face, and his eyes always had a dead, zombie-like look to them. He never did get over you." Kaoru hugged her arms around herself, shivering in the slight wind.

"All of Kenji's life, he knew that Kenshin was unhappy; that the only reason he remained alive and in Tokyo was to be there for him. That weighed heavily on Kenji's mind, so he promised himself that he would leave at an early age- that he would move out and marry, so that Kenshin would not feel responsible to remain in Tokyo, where everywhere he looked reminded him of you. So Kenji married in 1885 and moved out of the dojo with his wife, Sakiko. They had a daughter named Tsubame in 1890, and a son named Yahiko, my father, in 1896. Tsubame died in 1910 from childbirth complications, but Yahiko lived until 1983.

"Several months after Kenji left the dojo, Tomoe died due to illness. Kenshin was left alone in the dojo, and he wallowed in his despair. He could not keep his mind off of you when he had no one to distract him. So nearly a year after Kenji left home, Kenshin died simply because he no longer had the will to live. His body was worn and abused from his years as a hitokiri, and his mind was exhausted from always thinking of you. He passed away exactly nineteen years to the day since your 'death', and Kenji returned to the dojo when he heard of his father's state. Kenshin then told Kenji everything on his death bed, and passed away. In 1923, Yahiko had me, his only son. Now I have a daughter, Tae, whom you met outside, and two little granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume. So you see the impact you have had on all of our lives- none of us would be here if it weren't for you." Kaoru choked on her tears and hugged Kenji tightly.

"Oh, how I wish I could have stayed though!" she cried pitifully. "I wish I could have had longer with them! I wanted to watch Kenji grow… I wanted to see my baby grow up. And I wanted to be with Kenshin forever… and to see Tomoe again…" Kenji held her tightly and smiled.

"Well… I don't know how I can help you with all of that… but there's something I want to show you." He stood and held Kaoru's hand, leading her outside to the back of the dojo.

"When Kenshin died, Kenji was left to deal with the burial. He decided that the one place Kenshin had ever been happy was here at the dojo, with you. So he buried him here." Kenji stopped and gestured with his hand to a small tombstone before them. Kaoru fell to her knees and traced the name carved into the stone.

"Himura Kenshin," she read softly. "1846-1886. Here rests a beloved husband, father, and friend who worked to better Japan. His happiness, spirit, and soul lies in Kaoru." Kaoru glanced up at Kenji.

"His happiness, spirit, and soul lies in Kaoru?" she asked emotionally. Kenji smiled.

"Kenji was not sure what to engrave on the tombstone. He knew he had to mention you somehow, because you were the one who saved Kenshin from himself. And there is a reason he didn't put 'lies with Kaoru' instead of 'lies _in_ Kaoru.' He knew you would still be alive today, so he wanted people to know, and especially _you_ to know, that Kenshin lies within you. In your soul, in your being, Kenshin resides. His memory, his happiness, everything he is, is inside of you. He's not gone, not really. I believe when someone moves on, they're with the person they loved most in life. And that was you. I think Kenshin is always with you, in spirit." Kaoru smiled and stood up slowly. She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the cold, stone surface.

"I miss you, my Kenshin," she whispered, before following Kenji back into the ancient dojo.

"I have something for you," Kenji said quietly. Kaoru started and looked up from the table where she had been staring in an unfocused gaze, mulling over her thoughts and the words Kenji had spoken. She looked up and saw Kenji holding a square box in his hands. He set it gently on the table and sat next to her.

"These," he said, lifting the lid of the box and pushing it towards her, "are their journals." Kaoru sucked in her breath and lifted the top one out. Written neatly across the top was the name Kenji. Kaoru smiled at the elegant writing of her son. She lifted the next frayed journal from the box, which was titled Yahiko. Then Tsubame. Next was Tomoe's. And then there was one left. With shaking hands, Kaoru lifted the precious bound papers and tried to read the name through her blurred tears. Kenshin. Her beloved Kenshin. Inside were all of his thoughts and feelings- his pain, his misery, all because of her. She hoped that he had been happy at one point, even if only for a brief moment.

She opened it to the front page and a letter slipped from the book and fluttered to the floor. Kaoru bent over and picked it up. She inhaled sharply and the tears began again. Because written across the yellowed paper was her name.

She opened it carefully, not wanting to rip it, and pulled out the letter. And before she even read the first line, she realized something by looking at the paper.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Kenji asked, interest apparent in his voice. Kaoru set the letter down on the table and reached into her bag, pulling out a similar, yellowed piece of paper. Her beautiful document she had loved so much. The one that first peaked her interest in Kenshin. The one with the beautiful calligraphy and the characters along the sides of the page. The one with the exact same writing as Kenshin's letter.

"Kenshin wrote this!" she said, showing Kenji the two similar pages. Kenji smiled.

"Yes, Kenji said that Kenshin once told him his mother had always told him about a beautiful document containing information about Kenshin. Kenshin was always curious as to how information on him had survived; once he disappeared, all documents were burned concerning him. He realized that the only one who would write such a document was himself. So he spent months trying to make the beautiful piece of work his wife had loved so much in her time." Kaoru smiled, and the document immediately held more value to her than before. She put it on the table and reached out to pick up the letter, but a sudden draft of wind blew her document and her letter off the table. She jumped up to retrieve the important papers. She picked up the letter and looked around for the document. Kenji held it in his hands, his expression a strange mix of amusement and surprise. He looked up at her slowly and smiled.

"Kaoru," he said slowly, "have you ever looked at the back of this document?" Kaoru furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"No, why? I thought it just ended on the front page." Kenji's smile grew wider and he held out the paper to her. She took it warily and looked at the back. At first glance, it appeared to be blank. But as she focused on it more, she could see tiny writing along the edges of the paper. She brought it closer to her face and began to read.

_My beloved Kaoru, I once promised I would find you again someday. I know that we will not meet again in this life, and that thought saddens me immensely. But I know that my words can find you in the future, for you to read and hopefully be comforted. I hope to see you again in the after-life, if such is destined for us. My happiness, my life, my soul is devoted to you. I will always love you, and my spirit will be with you eternally. Love always, Himura Kenshin._

A fat tear leaked down her cheek and splashed on the wooden table. She smiled lovingly at Kenji and sighed.

"I suppose that this probably sounds very weird but- aren't I your great-great grandmother?" Kenji laughed and nodded.

"You are right, it sounds very weird. Especially since you are 18 while I am 77." Kaoru threw her head back and laughed, the sound a relief to her ears. She felt as if a large weight had been lifted from her heart, as if she could breathe properly again. Kenshin's words on the document brought comfort to her soul.

"Tae? Ayame? Suzume?" Kenji called out of the kitchen door into the dojo courtyard. Two little girls came running in, leaping onto Kenji's lap with excited squeals. Tae came in, watching Kaoru curiously. Kaoru smiled, realizing that she was probably the first woman ever to meet her great-great-great-great grandchildren.

"Girls, I have someone very special I want you to meet. Tae," he said with a sly grin, "this is your great-great-great grandmother." Tae stared in confusion for a moment, before her mouth fell open and she took a faltering step forward.

"Oh, goodness, is it really- is it really you?" she asked in a high, strangled squeak. Kaoru nodded with a reassuring smile and stood up slowly.

"Can- can I hug you?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. Tae nodded.

"Of course," she breathed. Kaoru wrapped her arms around Tae and felt warmth flooding through her body. She immediately loved these people, even though she barely knew them, because they were her family. They were her descendants. They were her connection to Kenshin.

Kaoru pulled back and studied Tae's face. She smiled as she noticed certain features. She tapped Tae's nose lovingly.

"You have my nose," she commented, and Tae's smile grew. "And Kenshin's eyes." Kaoru turned to the two small girls before her.

"Girls, I am your great-great-great-great grandma." Kaoru wrinkled her nose. "I never thought I'd be saying that at the age of 18!" Kenji and Tae both laughed. The two girls looked confused.

"Ayame, Suzume, this is your grandma," Kenji simplified it. The girls broke into wide grins and threw themselves at Kaoru, wrapping their little arms around her neck.

"You two look so much like him," Kaoru murmured, staring at their faces. She cupped one of their cheeks in her hands, staring between the two. "You have his cheeks and eyes," she said to Ayame. "And you- you have his lips and his eyes." She laughed as she realized something else. "And his hair!" Suzume had long, fiery red hair, tied in a high little ponytail.

"Did you know that your grandpa used to wear his hair exactly like that," Kaoru said with a teasing smile to Suzume. Suzume shook her head.

"You mean, grandpa had long hair?" Ayame said, her voice like a tinkling bell. Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"Why?" Suzume asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"He never cut it. Plus, I think he thought it made him look scarier," she said, tickling their stomachs. The girls squealed and laughed, rolling on the floor. Kaoru smiled and straightened up, looking at Tae and Kenji. She studied Kenji's face for a long time.

"And you-" she said softly, stepping forward and cupping Kenji's cheek in her hand like she had with Ayame and Suzume, "You have all of his features." As she said it, she realized how true it was. It was like a stab to the heart, yet at the same time, she loved how Kenshin's looks had been passed down. "You look just like him," she whispered. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and laughed. "You look so much like him, its almost as if I get to see what he'd look like when he was older." Kenji laughed too and took her hand in his.

"I always was waiting for you to come," he said. "Yahiko always told me that his great grandmother had lived in the year 2000 when she was 18. The year she came to Kenshin. He told me that if I lived to see that date, I would most likely meet her. And here you are. I've been waiting for this time for all of my life. For the day I could meet my ancestor, as an 18 year old. The same age she was when she had my grandfather." Kaoru smiled.

"That sounds so weird, but it makes me happy to know that you've wanted to meet me all this time. I- I should probably be going soon," she admitted, looking out the window at the setting sun. "My mother was trying to find us a place to stay while we visit."

"How long are you here for?" Tae asked curiously.

"Just another two days," Kaoru said sadly, wishing it were longer. "Then I have to go back to America. And to think, I'm still in school!" She laughed and shook her head. "I have to get back to finish up my schooling. But then I want to move back here…" She looked around at the little dojo and smiled. "I did love Japan back then… it was so beautiful. I think I'd like it out here." Tae nodded enthusiastically.

"We would love to have you here," she said. "You may stay here at the dojo for the rest of your visit," she offered. Kaoru smiled.

"I'd like that. But I don't know if my mother has already found somewhere to stay. I'm not sure if she'd be too happy to have found somewhere, only to have me tell her I found somewhere else I'd rather stay. Besides- how am I supposed to explain why I want to stay here anyways? I'm not sure telling her that my great-great grandson offered to let me stay in his dojo will go over too well. She'd probably ship me off to an insane asylum." Kenji chuckled.

"You are probably right. But you are free to visit anytime you like. We will always be here." Tae nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, and in the future too. Not just now. Come visit often. It is not everyday you get to meet your great-great-great grandmother." Kaoru giggled and nodded.

"Well, even if you didn't want me to, I'd come anyways. I'll come over tomorrow, I promise. Goodbye. And thank you." She hugged each of them and Kenji handed her the box of journals and the letter before she left. As she walked down the small dirt road back to town, she spotted the cherry blossom tree that she and Kenshin had stood under what seemed like an eternity ago, yet for her, was only about a year ago. She glanced at the fading sunlight and sighed. She set the box down beside the tree and sat up against it, resting her back against the rough bark. She opened the box and took out her document and the letter from Kenshin. She set the letter down on her lap and stared at the document for a moment. She let out another sigh.

Her life seemed stretched out and broken. Parts of her remained in Kyoto, Japan with Kenshin in 1867, but parts of her resided here, in 2000. She was a normal, 18 year old girl, who went to school, got good grades, and had a lot of friends. Yet she was also Kamiya Kaoru, a fighter, an underworld shadow assassin's accomplice. A shadow assassin's wife. She was a wife and a mother without a husband or child. She felt lost.

She hugged the document to herself and stared at the letter. If she couldn't have Kenshin with her anymore, at least she could have his history and his words with her, she decided. And she had her descendants to help her pick up the scattered pieces of her life. She picked up the letter and began to read.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

_Dearest Himura Kaoru, _

_For years I have despaired at the memory of losing you so quickly after we found happiness together. I am afraid you would probably be disappointed with some of the choices I have made in life, especially those directly after your 'death'. I ask you to forgive me for my stupidity- I did not think to remember all you had told me while still in my presence. _

_But I remembered. I remembered there was hope that you were not truly dead. And though I cannot be sure for certain, I believe it strongly in my heart. It is the only way I can go on with life. _

_Kenji has grown into a noble, strong, young man. I am pleased to say he found love early on in his life, when he was sixteen years old. Forgive me for sneaking, but I couldn't help myself when I heard our son speaking with a girl and then caught him kissing her! Imagine my surprise when I stepped outside the dojo for a simple stroll when I found our son speaking with a lovely young lady. I did not even know he knew any girls at that age! Fortunately for them, when they were too embarrassed after their first kiss, I pretended to act like I was looking for Kenji and saved them several moments of embarrassment and awkward conversation. The girl's name is Sakiko. After that, they continued to meet each other regularly and after two years of courting, they married. _

_They married at the same age we did. _

_Kenji is wonderful, Kaoru. I wish you could see him. He is so strong- I am afraid I was not always able to be there for him when he needed me, but he is wise beyond his years. He was always looking out for me- he saw how frail and sad I was. He always made sure I was comfortable and that everything was fine. I'm ashamed to say he sometimes acted like more of a father than I did. However, Kenji is a wonderful child. You would have loved him. He is a son any parent would dream of. _

_I am dying, Kaoru. I know I am. I can feel it. Even though I am only forty, I know life does not hold much else for me now. After Tomoe's passing and Kenji's marriage, I am left alone in this dojo. I am left alone with my thoughts and sadness. However, I hope that if this is the end for me, I will soon be united with you once more. _

_Do not be sad for me- that is not what I want. But I know that if you really have returned to your own time, you will want answers. You will want to know what has happened in your absence. It is weird for me to consider, but both Kenji and I will be dead long before you even receive this letter…_

_I have told Kenji everything about us. My past, yours, our life together, brief as it was. I've instructed him to pass these stories down, along with my journals and my letter._

_I miss you so much, Kaoru. I can only hope that the afterlife does not experience time quite as slowly as we do here. I hope I may be reunited with you soon. I love you so much. Never forget that. And though I am not physically there, my heart and my spirit will always lie within you. _

_And one last thing before I close this letter. Remember that document you loved so much? Well, after much deliberation, I decided that the only way information about a manslayer would be recorded was if the manslayer did it himself. So, yes, I made that document, as closely to your descriptions as possible. I hope you like it. It is one of the few presents I can give you. _

_I love you. _

_Kenshin_

THE END.


End file.
